The Autumn's Harmony
by terrifictobi
Summary: Akihira "Aki" Takahashi, falls in love with the once mysterious guy from the Hidden Leaf whom she owes her life with after being saved from the disaster of the Fourth Shinobi World War. But falling in love with him isn't entirely easy as she soon finds herself in a very complicated situation, in which her decisions in life would either turn out to be right or utterly regrettable.
1. Chapter 1

It's been two months already since I last saw him.

Him.

The guy to whom I seriously owe my life with after saving me from the enormous fire that almost engulfed the whole village when the Fourth Shinobi War happened.

But surely, the disastrous war that had occurred has now come to an end. Yes, it was hard coping up then when we almost lost everything, but the thing that makes me happy with this village is that its people never learn when to give up; always striving to stand, even when things have gone out of hand and seems like all hope has lost.

This is the Village Hidden in the Leaves, also known as Konoha Village. This village is none other than my home and I'm very proud of living in such a prosperous and truly remarkable place.

But coming back to that brave guy who saved me from turning into ashes...

I can't exactly remember what happened. But I do know that he was the one who barged in inside my burning apartment. The entire house was filled with suffocating smoke and it started to fill my lungs and I immediately feared of reaching my own limit when he came in just in time.

He immediately rushed in to me and scooped me up in his arms because I no longer had the strength to stand. I was on the verge of losing consciousness for not being able to breathe.

I also couldn't make out his face that much because my eyes were watery and blurred from the surrounding smoke. The only thing I remembered from his face was that he had brown hair of some sort, and a happuri-style forehead protector with the leaf symbol in the middle. And judging from his outfit which was a flak suit, I'm sure that he's a definite Konoha-nin member.

Leading us both out of the burning and almost collapsing apartment, I remember clinging onto his neck unnoticeably, like I was hanging on to dear life. _(Which I may have been, actually.)_ Though my eyes were closed tight, my ears were pretty alert and I could hear noises made by bombings and other explosives. But then, the cold night air was very refreshing as it streamed on my hair and I felt it gliding on my skin while Mr. Mystery Shinobi Guy took me somewhere safe, until eventually, we went into a halt and I realised that he was talking to someone. A calm voice coming from a young, yet obviously brave girl.

"Sakura, I want you to look at her for a few seconds and treat her." A voice from a young man first spoke up. The voice wasn't very deep, but there was something in his soft, rich tone that demanded he had power and that he knew what he was doing. It was probably coming from him, Mr. Mystery Shinobi Guy, or should I rather say, MSG since the nickname I have for him is way too long and ridiculous.

"She seems to have a mild burn on her arms and a few scratches. But I doubt you're gonna have trouble with it." He continued.

"Yes, right away." The girl replied.

As MSG set me down, he whispered something so faintly that I was sure only I heard of.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine now..."

And in my blurry vision, which for some reason was already focused on his mouth, I saw him make a faint smile as he laid me down gently on the grass.

And that was it. I woke up lying on the hospital bed the next morning. Neither MSG or that young girl named Sakura whom I didn't even get a full glimpse of as well, was on sight. I could remember the feeling of the young girl's chakra tending through my wounds, but the scene was hard to catch up on, as hard as I might try remembering.

I wasn't able to forget about him ever since then. I instantly had the sudden urge to meet the both of them and thank them personally because they both saved my life. Especially him. And it's not only because he was my hero that I want to meet him. It's because I've been having this weird feeling of wanting to meet him and surpassing my only and supposed goal of thanking him.

I really want to see him and get to know him better.

Unfortunately though, like I've stated earlier, it's been two months since that event occurred and I haven't got to see him for the second time.

I admit that I always get a little too excited whenever I see someone with a flak suit walking around the village. But I get more and more disappointed each time I find out that the flak-suit wearing guy isn't actually him. Some have the same brown hair, but the hairstyle is definitely different. And besides, even if I didn't get a good look on his face, I'll be positively sure if it's him whom I'll end up seeing someday because of his strange forehead protector, which neither one of his probable allies don't have. Unless of course he stops wearing it, but I doubt on that. There is another Konoha-nin that I've been seeing a few times these past two months as well, walking around the village reading a book I'm not quite familiar with. He looks just about as the same age as MSG might be and he's cute, with long, spiky silver hair going all the way up, and the rest of his face being covered by his mask and ninja band; the only thing being revealed from his face is his right eye. Nonetheless, I still want to see and meet MSG the most. But I do wonder if any of them knows him. I bet they do.

I haven't given up yet on trying to find him secretly. Everyday when I go out to the village, I'm always alert. My eyes paying attention to almost everyone in the town with me. And something tells me that I won't be giving up on this for a long time.

I have to meet him. Whoever he is.

I just have to.


	2. Chapter 2

***Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!***

The sound of my annoying alarm went off. I roll over to the side where my digital alarm clock is sitting on top of the end table beside my bed and I hit the button to silence the ringing noise.

The time read: 11:26 am

"Jeeze... I woke up late again. Just another day of unintentionally skipping breakfast." I say to myself while giving my body a few good stretches in the arms and legs before getting off my bed to take a shower.

My feet hit the wooden floor and I hesitantly trudged my way to the bathroom. The new apartment I was now living in remains still and silent except for the brushing sound my toothbrush is making while I was brushing my teeth.

Looking at my own distressed reflection in front of the bathroom mirror I was facing, I noticed that my green eyes have developed more deep circles under them. Hopefully, they're not quite noticeable from afar, but they're sure as hell not pleasing to look at upclose.

My shiny black hair that went all the way down to the middle of my back and my long, thin sideburns was a mess too, like a bird just made a nest on top of my head.

 _You're such a mess, Aki..._ I told myself in my head while I was washing my mouth.

 _Imagine what MSG would think of you if he sees you like this. You better start knowing how to arrange yourself like a proper girl._

I splashed cold water on to my face to wake my spirit up and then closed the tap of the sink. Then I looked back in the mirror only to have my eyes widen and realise what I just thought of.

 _Wait a second, why would you even care about what he thinks of you?_

 _Well... Not that it means anything, but I just don't want him to think that the girl he came in to save is filthy. Otherwise, that would be really embarassing..._

The answers floated into my mind like I was having a conversation with myself in my head. Anyway, I'm probably going crazy.

 _Whatever. All I'm saying is that you should try to be more neat with yourself nowadays._

I heave an exasperated sigh before I take my towel and hang it on to the towel rack before going inside the shower room. As soon as I've taken off all my clothes, I let the water hit my face, hoping that the it would also wash my stupid, unnecessary thoughts away.

• • •

Because I was too lazy to cook and it's not like there was anything left to cook for myself anyway, I decided to just have my lunch over at Ichiraku Ramen.

I remember eating there a few times a week with my dad, a former leaf shinobi, when I was still young. He used to take me there mostly when he had time after finishing his guarding missions and we would happily eat our all-time favourite Miso Ramen with extra char shiu that the old man in charge named Teuchi and his daughter Ayame are especially good at making.

But a few years later, my dad, being the only one I consider left as my family, died when an evil snake guy named Orochimaru launched an attack on the village, in goal of wiping out the entire village and killing the Third Hokage. Among with the others like him, my dad died with honour protecting The Third. I was only sixteen then when I lost him, and it's been almost five years now since that happened and I can say that I have now fully moved on from it. Although sometimes when I pass by that ramen shop, the memories I had with him all come back and makes me sad, but the effect doesn't usually last very long. My dad told me that I was a very brave and kind-hearted girl, just like my mother who died giving birth to me, and he's actually right. I tend to be sensitive of things, but I always know when not to let myself get carried away too much. I know how to fight back and keep myself standing strong.

 _Just like your mother..._

I hear my father's voice echo in my head and imagine him smiling. The thought of it makes me form a smile on myself too.

"Well look who's back! I believe we haven't seen you in a quite a while! Trying to make us miss you, eh?" Old man Teuchi teasingly greeted me as he looked at me with a happy grin on his face while chopping what looks like celery on his board when I entered the shop.

"Wait, Akira is it actually you? Wow! What took you so long to come back?" Her daughter Ayame followed, also beaming me a smile.

In return, I both gave them genuine smiles back and chuckled lightly.

"I'm really sorry. I missed you guys and this very special place too, but you know, I actually volunteered at the Leaf Hospital to help heal the people that have been affected by the Fourth Shinobi War." I answered as I took a seat in the middle.

"Oh yes, I do remember that horrible and tragic event..." Teuchi replied, his face and his voice dropping.

"It's a good thing that this place wasn't that much affected though, and me and Ayame were able to fix everything up as soon as possible." He continues. His face now being replaced back with a cheerful grin.

"Yes and well, when I was all healed up at the hospital, I volunteered to help other people because I found out that my medical ninjutsu I learned from my father was very helpful. That kept me busy for a while."

"Right, Mr. Takahashi is actually quite skilled as well when it comes to medical ninjutsu. I'm glad you were able to pass that down from him, Aki! I think you should go working as full-time nurse at the Leaf Hospital rather than part-time. I'm sure they'd love to have someone like you around!" It was Ayame who made a comment this time.

"Haha thanks... But I may have to think about it at first. For some reason, I don't feel like working full-time yet. Though I do want to help a lot of people, I still want to have the free time to spend by myself too."

"Alright then! I guess that's enough talk for now. I know you're hungry so what'll it be?" Teuchi asks me which I didn't mind because he was right. I was getting really hungry. Especially with the tempting smell of miso soup roaming around.

"Oh you know me, Teuchi. I'll have the usual, please!" I gladly tell him.

"Heh, of course. I'm surprised why I even asked. One delicious Miso Ramen coming up!"

As I watched and waited for Teuchi and Ayame prepare my meal, my mind started to wander off to MSG again. Thoughts about whether he's eaten to this great place yet and if he hasn't, then this will surely be the place that I'd take him once we've get to known each other already.

 _But isn't that supposed to be a date?_ My mind tells me again.

"Oh cripes..." I smack myself in the forehead and cover my face with my palms to stop myself from blushing. I really need to get these damn thoughts away or I swear this would really make me lose my mind. I don't even know who that MSG is, much as even know what he looks like. Yet I've been getting this reassured feeling of liking him already.

Which was really, and I mean _really_ weird.

"One bowl of delicious Miso Ramen served! Careful, it's hot– Hey Akira, is there something wrong?" Ayame asks me when she sees me covering my face with both hands.

"Oh it's nothing, really! I was just... There was just something I remembered. But I'm okay." I say, smiling.

"If you say so... Here! Your favourite ramen is ready! Go and eat up and be sure to let us know if you need anything more, okay?" Ayame says, placing the bowl down; steaming smoke coming out from it. I can't wait to dig in to such a mouth-watering lunch!

"I will. Thanks a lot, Ayame!"

"No problem!"

"Thanks for the meal!" I say out loud, then straightly break my chopsticks to seperate them and use them to start eating on the noodles.

"–Oh come on! Where is he? I thought he was gonna be the one to treat us some ramen today!" A loud voice coming from outside suddenly bellowed.

"I don't know about that, Naruto. I told you not to get your hopes up too high around Kakashi sensei when it comes to stuff like this. You know how much of a cheapskate he is." A familiar girl's voice answered.

"Ergh... I guess you're right. But all that training really exhausted me and I'm still gonna go and eat some ramen as a treat for myself." The boy's voice followed.

"Yeah, me too..."

As the voices seemed to be approaching and two shadows appearing to grow larger as it encloses the ramen shop, soon enough, two young leaf shinobi entered. One of them was a girl with fair skin, round green eyes, and short pink hair that doesn't even go down to her shoulders. While the other was a tall and matured-looking boy with blue eyes and blonde, spikey hair wearing a form fitting orange and black tracksuit with his forehead protector tied on a long, black bandanna.

 _Oh it's this guy again..._ I thought as I was watching him clutch his stomach in pain, probably out of hunger, and his face that was really marked with exhaustion like I heard him state a while ago. This wasn't the first time I've seen him. In fact, I've seen him eat here multiple times already since he was quite young. This must be his favourite place to eat as well. He must have noticed me dropping here often too, but we haven't really talked to each other yet. I also remember that his name is Naruto. I don't only know it because I've just heard it from this girl he's come along with. But because Ayame and Teuchi seem to know him very well too and often calls him out by his name which is, again, Naruto. And as I've pretty much expected, the moment he showed himself inside, the two openly gave them a warm welcome.

"Naruto! Sakura! It's great to see you two again! Come in and take a seat and I'll prepare some delicious ramen for you. How 'bout that, eh?" Teuchi beams. The moment I heard him say the girl's name, I panicked and almost choked on the pork I was swallowing.

"Yes of course! That's why we're here, aren't we, Sakura?" Naruto replied while elbowing the girl beside him who immediately caught my attention because apparently... Her name is Sakura.

 _Was she the one who tended my burns and wounds back then? Is it actually_ this _Sakura?_

"Hey, Hey, old man! Do they come for free this time?" Naruto asks Teuchi with a sly grin.

"Naruto! Stop it! Don't you think you've made too many free ramen requests on Teuchi now? Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" The girl named Sakura scolds him.

"Huh? Well um, actually..."

 _Hold on... I think I remember something... Pink hair? I kind of remember getting a blurry vision of someone with pink hair healing my burns. Or is it just my mind playing tricks on me? Eitherway, I have to find out if this is really her!_

"Sakura's right, Naruto. Not that we're now against you getting free ramen but you have to understand that we can't always do that. We have to keep this shop running and all but don't worry! Maybe next time, we'll really consider it!" Ayame says.

"Oh... Well that's okay, I understand! I guess I still have enough money left to pay this time." Naruto replies while taking out his frog wallet from his pocket and peeking inside it, pouring out coins in his palm.

"Give me your best serving of Miso Ramen then, Old Man!" He demands, very much excited to fill his tummy up.

"Me too, please!" Sakura chides in.

"Right at you, then!"

 _Come on Aki! Think, think... Before they leave, you have to confirm if she was the same girl that healed you before! But I'm too shy to say anything to her. What if I'm wrong and she's not that girl after all? That would be too embarassing!_

I was too caught up with my own thoughts about how to approach them that I didn't realise I was staring at them for too long that Naruto noticed and pointed it out. Had he not waved a hand on my face, I don't think I'd even hear him calling my attention.

"Hello? Earth-to-miss? Why are you staring at us like that, it's getting kinda creepy..." Naruto tells me while scratching his head.

"Naruto, who are you talking to?"

"Just this other girl eating ramen as well. I noticed that she's been staring at us for about a minute now."

"Really? Let me see her."

Sakura gently pushes Naruto's face aside to see this staring girl he's talking about and the moment she lays her eyes on me, her eyes widen and her eyebrows go up like she's seen me before.

"It's you!" Her face lightens up as she points her finger at me.

I felt my entire being lighten up too about the fact that she was able to be familiar with my face and remember me. I couldn't help it so I broke into a wide smile. Yep, so it's definitely her.

"Haha yes! It's me..."

"Eh?" Naruto squints his eyes and studies me for a while then looks at Sakura. Then back to me. Then back to Sakura again and asks.

"You know each other? I don't think I've seen her before... Who is she?"

"Of course you haven't, you dimwit. Remember the Fourth Shinobi World War that happened two months ago?"

"Yeah but what about it?"

"Well she's one of the people I was able to heal and send to the hospital."

"Oh I see... I guess you did a good job of saving her then, huh Sakura? Well, I wouldn't be surprised!"

From the looks of it, this guy Naruto doesn't seem to know me. In fact, he claims that he hasn't even seen me before. Well that's a shocker. I guess the only thing he pays attention to when he comes in here is the ramen. If I had only known that he's friends with Sakura in the first place...

"I guess I helped, but I wasn't really the one who found her and got her out of that burning apartment." Sakura continues to tell Naruto but she still has a smile on her face while looking at me. But from the mention of what she just said...

 _I wasn't really the one who found her and got her out of that burning apartment._

"Huh? Then who did?" Naruto asks impatiently. I can tell that he's getting kind of annoyed that he doesn't know what Sakura's talking about and he's tired of asking questions.

Does she mean...

"Yeah, it wasn't me. It was actually Captain Yamato that brought her to me and told me to treat her."

 _...MSG?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain Yamato? Ha! Right, I remember! He was assigned by Kakashi sensei to do a quick check on some of the villager's houses for injured people. Good thing he found you! Um... What's your name, miss?" Naruto asks me scratching his head again.

I stare at him dumb-foundedly for a few seconds but then I snap myself back to reality.

 _Stop acting like such a weirdo from all this staring, Aki!_

"M-my name is Akira... Akira Takahashi. But you can call me Aki." I answered softly.

 _I finally know his name... Should I ask them where he is? I'm excited to meet him but at the same time I'm nervous... No, I don't think I want to yet. I guess?_

"Aki, huh? Well nice to meet you, Aki! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I have a dream of becoming the Hokage someday!" He tells me with a cheerful grin on his face and points at his chest with his thumb.

"I'm gonna fulfill that dream soon! I can te-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know..." Sakura cuts him off, sighing and shaking her head. Then she looks at me and gives me a heart-warming smile.

"And my name is Sakura Haruno. A proud kunoichi and successor of the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade!"

"I see, I'm very pleased to meet you all!"

And I meant it. They're both very nice, cheery, and friendly. Not only that, but they seem to be very skilled ninjas as well.

I wonder how it feels like to be around them everyday? Ah, I bet it would be a whole lot of fun...

The three of us, me, Sakura, and Naruto, all strike up a conversation while finishing our ramen together. I ended up telling them a few things about me which were my hobbies, my passion for music and drawing, and having a few information on medical ninjutsu which made Sakura happy because she said she specialises in it and she'll be glad to teach me if I wanted. Of course, I agreed. It's no longer quite a surprise to know that she knows a lot of stuff about it. After all, she is the Fifth Hokage's student.

While on the other hand, Naruto told me about his hobbies as well which are basically only made up of training and eating here at Ichiraku Ramen. He says it's been his favourite place ever since he was a kid and I told him how it's the same with me. I mentioned seeing him a few times inside while I drop in, but he says that he's never noticed or taken a look at me and he's sorry about it. So I smile at him and say that it's alright.

"Ah, man, I'm stuffed!" Naruto says after a while, patting his bloated stomach when we've all cleaned up our bowls.

"I'm hardly able to move anymore..." He continues and exhales deeply.

"Hey, don't forget to pay up, Naruto." Sakura reminds him.

"Yeah, I know..." He answers, pouring out all his money from his wallet in his palm. His face turning into a frown.

"Well, here goes all that I've managed to save..."

"Don't worry, I'll pay for you." I suddenly chide in.

"Huh?" Naruto looks at me with confusion. But in a matter of seconds, his face brightens up. "You will, Aki? Wow, thank you so much!"

"Oh you don't need to do that for him! He can pay for himself! Hehe!" Sakura defends immediately and gives Naruto a good hit on the head while laughing. Turns out she can be kind of scary...

"Ow! Sakura, what was that for?" Naruto exclaims in pain while rubbing his head that has now formed a small bump.

"You really don't have any shame, do you, Naruto? You just met her, you know." Sakura says in annoyance.

"Oh no it's alright with me! In fact, I'll pay for you both. Don't worry about me." I say to the both of them.

"But..." Naruto and Sakura look at me, unsure of what to say.

I smile at them. "It's okay, I insist. And besides, I do owe you a big debt, don't I, Sakura?"

"What? Oh no, that! That was nothing, no big deal haha! You don't have to do this, Aki... We can pay anyway..."

"Please allow me to do this small favour."

"But..."

"Teuchi? Here, I'm paying for Naruto and Sakura as well. Thanks so much for the delicious ramen!" I say to Teuchi, handing him the money.

"Well aren't you nice, Akira? And you're welcome! We'll be expecting you all to come back soon though!" Teuchi replies, smiling.

"Yeah, see ya again soon Old Man!" Naruto says, waving his hand goodbye as the three of us head outside the ramen shop.

"Thanks again for paying our meal, Aki. You know you really didn't have to do that..." Sakura tells me sheepishly.

"Yeah, we owe you one, Aki! Don't worry! Next time, I'll be sure to treat you all the ramen you could eat! Hehe, I promise!" Naruto says and gives me a big thumbs up.

"No, actually, that wasn't enough for the things you've done for me and for the whole village. Please accept it and you should no longer think of repaying me back." I explain to them.

"Okay but... Thanks again."

"I should be thanking you both, but it's no problem at all."

"Ah, so... What should we do now?" Naruto suddenly says with both of his hands on the back of his head.

"I'm thinking about starting to teach Akira some medical ninjutsu now, if you're free?" Sakura asks politely and turns to face me.

"Huh? Oh well... I guess I don't have anything urgent to do today..." I answer.

"Eh? And what about me? You guys can't just leave me out." Naruto complains in an upsetting voice.

"Go on and train instead, you training freak. We're gonna be too busy to even pay attention to you anyway." Sakura tells him coldly.

"Sakura-chan, you're always so cold..."

"Don't be such a baby, Naruto. Well now, I guess we should get going?" Sakura asks me politely with an angelic face. But whenever she's talking to Naruto, she tends to be rude. Guess these two don't go along well at times, but they still look pretty close. How silly...

I nod my head at Sakura and chuckle a little.

"Ahah... Yeah I guess we should."

"Fine! Then I'll go this way then. Hmp!" Naruto says stubbornly. As he turns his back on us, me and Sakura were headed to our direction when someone suddenly called their attention.

"Naruto! Sakura!" The unknown voice called out.

"Hmm?" Me and Sakura both turn around in question.

There, in the middle between us and Naruto, was a tall guy that seems to be as tall as 5 feet and 8 inches. He was facing at Naruto and his back was at us so I couldn't see his face yet, but my heart started to pound because the guy was wearing, yet again, a flak suit. But that wasn't all. Because it was mostly his hair that caught my attention.

 _Brown hair... This guy coincidentally has brown hair, too._ Were the words that suddenly floated in my mind. I've seen shinobis with brown hair but the style of his hair is different. My whole body started to shake nervously because never before have I seen this guy walking around in the village. No, I'm definitely sure I haven't seen him before.

Plus, he seems to have something on his face from what I can see on the side of his head and a band seems to be holding it at the back of his head. Some kind of mask?

 _No. No way._

 _There's no way that this could be him. It's too soon._

 _But haven't you waited for this for a long time now, like what you always repeat to yourself?_

 _I don't know, I can't think straight right now! I can't even stop myself from shaking!_

 _God, stop talking to yourself Aki. You really sound like an insane person._

 _But then again, this time..._

"Oh look! It's-" Sakura claims in familiarity.

 _Is that really..._

"Haha yeah, I know!" Naruto says in an instant, now smiling as well, too.

 _...Him?_

"Captain Yamato!" Both Sakura and Naruto exclaim.

I shivered by hearing his name. Although if it's out of pleasure or nervousness, I don't know. Probably both.

The guy then turned around at us and my eyes widened that it felt like they were going to pop out of my sockets.

No. I can't believe this. It can't be.

He had a half-smile on his face as he looked at Sakura but then his gaze was suddenly averted over to me when he noticed me and our eyes instantly met.

"Hey, aren't you..." He spoke up, trying to remember my face.

But I was too deaf to hear him and had too many thoughts going on to even process the things he was saying.

Because apparently, all that was running in my head was the fact that he was wearing a Happuri-style mask on...

And that his smile was exactly the same warm smile from that guy who saved me two months ago.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know you." Yamato stated. His short brown hair swaying along with the wind and his black almond shaped eyes curved happily as he gave me a cute smile. I can't help but think how much of a good-looking fellow he is...

I couldn't say anything to him at all. I was just standing. Feeling like I'm paralysed with his eyes fixed on me. I could also feel my cheeks and then suddenly my face flame up, like my own chakra is starting to eat my whole face.

 _Baka! Don't just stare at him! It's considered rude so say something!_

 _B-but I... I c-can't... I don't know w-what I s-should..._

Luckily, Sakura saved me yet again by talking to Yamato and he finally looked away. I sighed a breath of relief when this happened.

"I see you remember her! Actually, me and Naruto met her just a while ago inside Ichiraku Ramen." She explains.

"Haha yeah... I think it's impossible for me to forget her." Yamato replies.

I blush at this and when he catches my eye, he immediately looks away and realises that what he just said may have sounded a little... Oh you know.

"I-I mean uh... Well I did save her." He said, clearing his throat and scratching his cheek awkwardly with his finger.

"Anyway Captain, her name is Akira. She's a really nice and kind person! In fact, she just offered to pay both mine and Sakura's bill for the ramen we ate!" Naruto chimes in and gladly tells him.

"She did what? But didn't you tell me you just met her?"

"Oh well... She insisted and she wouldn't let us refuse..." Sakura tells him.

"Yeah. She says it's the least she can do for owing it up to Sakura for healing her and for everyone saving the village back at the war." Agreed and explained Naruto.

"Ah, I see... Kakashi senpai actually sent me here because he knew that you two were gonna be here waiting for him."

"Yeah right. He said he was gonna treat me and Sakura some ramen but he didn't come." Naruto complains for the second time, rolling his eyes.

"You think he'd ever agree to pay for our expense? I doubt it." Sakura adds while crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's basically the reason why he sent me here. To tell you that he wouldn't be able to make it because um... What was it now? Oh yes, that's right! He said he had to–"

"Aaaaahhh save it! I don't need any more of his lame excuses. No one believes it anyway. I bet he even told you not to sell him out, didn't he, Captain Yamato?"

"Oh well haha, you see..." Yamato says to Naruto while chuckling lightly and rubbing his head nervously.

"Hmm. Thought so." Says Naruto, taking it as a confirmation that what he thought was right.

"To think that he couldn't even get himself to tell it to us directly. Sigh... He really is a big, cheap mutt." Sakura comments and shakes her head, obviously disappointed at their sensei.

"Now, now... The two of you shouldn't talk about your sensei like that. Anyway, I guess I just have to pay back Akira's money..." Yamato says as he turns back to face me again.

"Er... How much did everything cost?" He asks me, taking his coin purse out of his pocket.

I just blink at him. I knew what I had to do. I have to refuse and tell him no, but I just couldn't seem to even open my mouth. All I could do was blink at him helplessly.

"Akira..?" Yamato calls on my attention.

 _Come on, snap out of it, Aki! Just refuse and tell him thank you!_

"Aki..." I finally managed to say. But it was so weak that it almost only came out like a whisper.

"Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something?" He asks me again.

I swallowed hard and my throat felt extremely dry. I think I can even feel myself sweating. Or perhaps I'm just starting to imagine things...

"A-Aki." I blurted out again, louder this time. The three of them were now looking at me with confusion. Er, this is so embarrassing...

"Aki?" Yamato repeats with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah. Just call me Aki..." I say to him, looking down at my feet like they were fascinating to look at.

They weren't. I just couldn't make myself look at him for too long, no matter how hard I tried.

 _Can you just... Stop being so shy?_

 _But I can't help it!_

 _Oh whatever. Just please stop acting so weird and be a little more friendly and casual! Like you were with Sakura and Naruto a while earlier!_

"Oh okay. If you say so then... Aki." He says kindly, giving me another one of his captivating smiles.

 _Captivating. Really? What on earth is wrong with you?_

"Look, you don't have to pay me back. It's okay, I want to at least pay them back a little." I continued to say, finding a little confidence over myself now.

 _Yes, that's it. Speak up. Louder._

"You sure about that? Well alright..."

"A-and um... One more thing."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I just want to say thank you... F-for saving me that night. If it weren't for you, I don't think I'd even be here anymore." I thank him sheepishly, my cheeks flushing.

Yamato then placed his hand gently on my shoulder and I felt myself tense up.

"It's no problem. From now on, I'm always gonna be here when you need me." He confidently tells me with a smile.

"Really? T-thank you... Thank you so much..."

I wanted to cover my face because it felt like I was ready to erupt at any moment. I don't even know if they could notice how red I am now. I hope not or else I won't ever know how to explain myself.

"Heh. I have to say, that was a pretty nice line, Captain..." Teased Naruto, covering his hand with his mouth while snickering.

"Shh! Naruto, don't be rude and let them talk." Sakura chided in. I noticed that they were wearing mischievous grins on their faces and they continued to whisper to each other. I have no idea what they're even saying. Beats me.

"What? Don't be silly, you two." Yamato tells them off. I look at him and he had his eyebrows arched down. Though I can't help but think that I saw a tint of redness on his cheeks... Ah, I'm probably just imagining things again like the lunatic I am. Yeah, that's probably it. There's no way that he could have been blushing.

"Anyway, I have to go now. You three be good and do something that will benefit the village. Especially you, _Naruto_." He continues and gives Naruto a good, scary glare.

 _Y-you're going?_ I only managed to say in my head. I couldn't say it out loud. _Why do you even have to care if he decides to go now, or not?_

" _H-Hiiii..._ You really have to stop scaring me, you know!"

"Hahaha! I'm joking, I'm joking..." Yamato chuckles.

 _Wow... He has such a cute laugh... A-ah I mean, what? Jeeze, just snap out of it!_

"Hmm... Yeah, right." Naruto says unamused.

"Well I'm off now. You guys take care of Aki while I'm away, alright?"

 _Take care of me? What is he saying?_

"Haaaaai!" Naruto and Sakura both say and together, they give Yamato a big salute which made me giggle. They look so silly.

"Don't worry, Captain! You've got nothing to worry about! We'll take care of your future girlfriend for you!" Chortled Naruto. Right when Yamato was about to leave, he suddenly stopped when he heard Naruto and once again, he turned back around.

"What?" He asked in a demanding tone. His face now solemn.

"E-eeeya... Nothing, I said nothing! Hehe! You better go now, bye!"

Yamato looked at me with a sigh and shook his head. I just half-smiled because I didn't know what else to say and after that, he finally took off.

As soon as he was gone, I didn't realise that I was staring for far too long at the empty spot where Yamato had been standing. Then when I noticed how Naruto and Sakura were looking at me with foolish grins on their faces, I began feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"He'll be back, don't worry." Naruto assures me.

"And just what do you mean by that?" I ask him.

"So! Do you like Captain Yamato? Do ya, _do ya?_ " Naruto asks me excitedly with his eyes sparkling like a dog. It's like he didn't even hear my question first...

"Baka, Naruto! Can you stop?" Sakura scolds him and hits his head for the second time around.

"O-ow! Hey, that hurt!"

"Give Aki some respect, will you? Let me handle this!"

 _Wait, handle what?_

"Ehem..." Sakura begins, clearing her throat.

"Huh..?"

Suddenly, Sakura takes both of my hands and her expression turns that of Naruto just now; with her eyes all sparkling and her mouth smiling wide. _Right. Like I didn't expect her to do the same thing he did..._

"What do you think of Captain Yamato? Do you like him? I have a strong feeling you do! I mean... You both do! I just know it, I've never seen him smile like that, ever! I know it, you two are perfect for each other!" She squealed at me, making my ears ring.

"Err Sakura... I think you may want to slow down and lay off a bit..." Naruto tells her worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, right. I'm really sorry Aki..." Sakura apologises and lets go of my hands.

"It's okay haha..." I tell her. "But I really don't know what you guys are trying to say..."

 _Wrong. I think you know exactly what they're trying to say here, Aki. Stop denying._

"Ahahaha! W-well that was just... Me and Naruto, we uh... We just had a stupid theory, that's all!" She reasons while constantly waving both her hands at me.

"We're really sorry if we put you off. We didn't mean to do it, really. It just seemed so likely that our theory was right..." This time, it was Naruto trying to apologise. I smile and tell them that it really was okay.

They seem to be relieved after this.

Although it's weird that they're already pairing me up with Yamato. We haven't even been together for more than 15 minutes.

 _But I don't see you complaining that much about it. That's because you like him, don't you? Ha! Foolish Akira!_

 _W-what? I don't like him! I just think he's cute, that's all..._

 _Are you kidding me? Like they make any difference if you tell yourself that._

 _They're different, okay? Argh, just quit talking to yourself!_

"Anyway... Are you still up for wanting to teach me medical ninjutsu, Sakura?" I ask her, constantly trying to clear my mind and fill it with other less disturbing thoughts than what my mind is forcing me to think of.

"Yeah, sure! We should head to the leaf hospital and train there. Also, I'll see if Master Shizune would like to join us if she's free as well."

"Shizune?"

"Yeah, do you know her? She's Lady Tsunade's aide and she can teach us both a lot of things."

"Yes I do, actually. I've seen and talked to her a couple of times before while I was working at the hospital."

"Right, I forgot that you were working part-time there... Well, I guess we should get going! See ya, Naruto–Eh..?" Sakura gladly waves at Naruto but she was surprised when she saw that he already had his back on us, heading to the other direction.

"Huh. I wonder where he plans to go. Alright then... Let's go, Aki."

I smiled. "Right." I say cheerfully as we began walking our way to the Leaf Hospital.

• • •

Once we got there, we looked for Shizune first and asked her if she could somehow give us a few training tips on how to improve our medical ninjutsu. Luckily, she told us she had a few hours to spare for us since Lady Tsunade was currently having an important meeting with someone at a bar and she didn't want to be disturbed. I was just about to ask why she thinks a bar would be a great place to discuss something important, but I decided to just let it pass. Even though the training took long, _(four hours to be exact)_ it actually went pretty well. I even managed to make Shizune praise me because she said I was a pretty fast learner and that I would probably do great at pulling the job off once I become a nurse here.

And so I think my day would end nicely. It was better than I've expected it to be, all because of Naruto and Sakura. And of course...

 _Yamato._

 _I want to see him... Right now._

The voice in my head whispered again. God! Isn't there any way to stop this?

"So Aki! Ready to go home yet or do you want to go somewhere else?" Sakura suddenly asks me once we were done cleaning up the lab and putting aside all the other equipments in place. Shizune had already left because she was afraid Lady Tsunade might have stayed a little bit too long inside the bar and who knows what silly thing she'll end up doing there inside.

"Well... It's up to you... I'm free to go anywhere right now, anyway." I answer, patting my hands clean of dirt.

"Hmm... You think we should go check up on Naruto?"

"Naruto? Do you know where he is?"

"Sometimes he's not really that hard to find. I think you've heard me mention him being a training freak so either he's at the training grounds or just somewhere not that far in the woods."

"Was there even a time when Naruto _didn't_ train himself?"

"Well yeah but rarely. The only things that doesn't drive him to do it is when he's on a mission or he's been submitted to the hospital. But then again, even if he's already badly injured, he's still thirsty to get some training done..." With this, Sakura lets out a long sigh. "He's really persistent but some days, you just can't help but give in to him." She continued, smiling. She probably must be thinking of Naruto right now on her head.

Wow. I guess he really must be strong. Not to mention he has an undying power and will to keep on doing what he does just by looking at him...

"I see... That's really great of Naruto then... If we're going to visit him, shouldn't we at least bring him food or water?" I suggest.

"You're right Aki, I was actually just about to say that. I'll be right back to get my special food pills for Naruto. Do you mind if you stay here for a bit?" She asks me. I nod my head in response and tell her it's fine.

"Yeah sure, it's no problem! I'll wait for you here."

"Thanks Aki! I'll be sure to come back as soon as possible!" Sakura said, opening the door and continued to trail off as she disappeared down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

**[SHORT NOTICE]**

 **Hey reader! I just want you to know how grateful I am for you to be taking your time to read this story of mine. I may not know you, but every read that gets added here makes me certainly happy, so thank you so much! Also, this is a long chapter right here, so I guess you're gonna get involved in quite a long read. Still, I hope you'd enjoy it, if possible, to the fullest extent. That is all. Have a great day, mate! -tobi**

I was left alone for quite a few minutes but I didn't mind. I like to be in peace most of the time, even if I'm alone. I honestly think that this is my best method of relaxation time, or this other idea that I have where I'll lie down somewhere, listen to my iPod and start daydreaming about random things or old treasured memories. It really helps soothe my brain... Not unless I remember memories that are bad.

 _Hey. While Sakura's out, I think it's time for you to go day dream about your beloved Yamato._

 _Ugh this again? You gotta be kidding me... And since when did he became my 'beloved Yamato'?_

 _Um... Since the day you first met him when he saved you? And hello, you were basically dying to see him again and meet him._

I started to massage my temples and tried to think of other things. I hate how my stupid brain keeps on speaking freely about Yamato like he already lives inside my head! Though I only have me to blame for this since I am in control of my own self here. Scolding myself probably won't do me any good and it will just make me into a more socially awkward and weirder lunatic than I am already am.

 _'From now on, I'm always gonna be here for you when you need me...'_ Yamato's earlier statement keeps on repeating all over my head.

 _Not only is he really cute and good-looking, but he's pretty sweet, too..!_

 _Yeah, right. Haven't you heard of guys like him who say those kind of stuff? He's probably a player. Using his attractiveness to get women everywhere._

 _Ah! So you do admit that he's attractive then? Aha! I knew you couldn't deny me, Akira, yourself, or whatever it doesn't care–Ehem! That you like Yamato!_

 _N-no that's just ridiculous! I don't like him! Why do I even keep on fighting with myself over this? It sounds so stupid._

 _That's because you_ are _stupid. And also, you're way too shy to admit that you like him. If you just admit it, then I swear all these crazy voices you hear would be gone!_

 _Alright fine! I admit that I... Wait, no. No, there's no way I'm ever saying that! What am I doing!?_

 _...Oh come on, Aki! You were so close! It's not like anyone's gonna hear you anyway since you're just talking to yourself, basically._

 _Yes, yes I know that! I've gone crazy! All because I keep thinking about him!_

 _Hahaha yes, that's right... There's no way you can resist such a hot guy like him, right..? Don't even try to fight anymore, the truth is obvious! You like him! Now say it with me. I... Like... Yamato!_

 _I-I like... E-er.. Ya..? No, I can't do this! Just stop it!_

 _Ha... I see you're pretty persistent this time, huh? Well then... Let's see you try to resist... THIS!_

 **(*Sexy Ninjutsu Music starts playing in the background as random images of Yamato pops up in Akira's head*)**

 **(With her face as red and hot as chili peppers, a small line of blood starts trickling down on Akira's nose as the scene continues to play.)**

"Y-Ya..Yamato.. Kuuuun..." **(Aki continues to blurt out.)**

 **(Luckily a few seconds later, Sakura enters the room.)**

"Hi, I'm back! Sorry to keep you waiting Aki! We better get going now for Naru–E-EEEEHHHH!? Aki!?" **(Sakura exclaims in surprise as she sees Aki, making her drop the basket of food pills she was holding as she rushed in to check on her and snap her back to consciousness.)**

"Oi, oi! Aki! What's wrong with you? Wake up! Oi, Aki!"

"Eeeyaa, a-ano... Yamato-kun..?" **(Akira mumbles cheerfully, wearing a goofy grin on her face as blood still trickled down from her nose. Obviously, she's still not sane yet.)**

"Stop calling out Captain Yamato, he's not here! It's me, Sakura! Now come back and regain yourself before I push myself to slap you!" _(Looks like you have no other choice then, do you, Sakura?)_

 **(But it seems like things are only going way worse inside Aki's head as the blood on his nose pool down larger and larger each second.)**

"Y-Yadaa... I don't think I.. Can take this.. Anymore... ***rolls away from Sakura's grip and falls face first into the ground but otherwise, still not wearing off that goofy grin of hers*** "

"Aki you're unbelievable! I need help here, jeeeeeeze! Gaaahh! YAMATO TAICHOU!"

• • •

I felt my consciousness slowly coming back to me and I suddenly woke up. Confused at what happened and unaware of where I was right this moment, I looked at the surroundings and figured that I was still in the same room that me and Sakura had used when Shizune taught us medical ninjutsu. I happened to be sitting on a chair too. Although I don't technically remember what happened and I seem to have been unconscious for a while, I'm pretty sure that I don't ever remember settling myself down here on this chair I'm sitting on. I thought, somebody must have placed me here.

"I see you're awake now. I'm glad..." Sakura's voice surprised me as she emerged from behind me. "How are you feeling, Aki?"

"Huh, me? I think I'm fine... What happened?" I ask her, still in quite a daze. Then I started feeling something weird like there was something stuck up on my nose and when I felt it, I realised that a cotton ball was actually placed inside one of my nostrils. I gently plucked it out of my nose and I was shocked to find the whole thing covered with what obviously seemed to be my blood.

"A-and why do I have a cotton ball stuck to my nose that's filled with blood? Sakura, what happened?" I asked Sakura again, feeling very nervous. I looked at her and she just shook her head. The expression of her face with that of her lips formed into a slight smile, it seems like she remembered something silly but decided not to laugh instead.

"Your nose was bleeding a lot and you soon fainted, Aki. Don't you remember at all what happened?" She tells me worryingly.

I tried, but I just can't really remember what happened before I fainted and why my nose was bleeding in the first place. Have I hit my head hard when I fainted?

"No. No, I don't." I honestly tell her.

"I see... Well to tell you what happened, when I got back in here after picking up the food pills we're supposed to be bringing for Naruto, I saw you were kneeling down and you... Well you just seemed to be out of it, Aki..." Sakura explained. I waited for something like a flashback to appear on my head but still, there was nothing. So I waited for her to explain further.

"Your nose was already bleeding when I found you in that state. You kept on mumbling about something too. I believe you kept on calling out Captain Yamato's name..." She continued. That was when it hit me... Hard. Because I suddenly remembered what happened to me. The embarrassing truth that I had portrayed right in front of Sakura's eyes.

 _You went a little too crazy over yourself when you started thinking about Yamato, you fool! And Sakura actually witnessed that herself? Oh god, that must have been really embarrassing..._

My eyes seemed like they were ready to pop out of their sockets any second and my whole face flamed up again. I was so hot and embarrassed at what she said that smoke was coming straight out from my ears. _(Anime logic)_

"I-I w-whaaat..?"

"Hahaha! Yeah, that's what you did alright... And I wonder... May I ask what you were thinking and you kept on calling Captain Yamato so much?" She tried to sound like it was just a curious and casual question but deep down, I know she knows what I might have been thinking. She's just rubbing it in, trying to tease me again. I refused to answer and just blinked at her. No way was I gonna describe to her what my crazy brain made me imagine when I went into a frenzy!

"I-it was nothing! Really!" I gawked at her, which was a little bit too obvious that it was actually a denial. She probably caught me but decided to just wing it instead, which was a really big relief for me. Believe me, I've had enough pressure on me today already.

"O-kay... If you say so!"

"Yeah um... Are we still going over to Naruto or?" Not trying to change the topic, okay.

"Sure, if you're still up for it? I think I can easily find him though."

"Alright we should definitely go now because it's almost getting dark out..."

Sakura picked up her basket of food pills again and I plodded beside her while we looked for the possible places Naruto could be training at. While walking, my mind was pretty much still occupied by what happened to me earlier. So I decided to ask Sakura how long have I actually passed out.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yes is there something wrong?" She asks me. I shake my head.

"No there's nothing wrong. I just wanted to ask... How long was I unconscious?"

"Hmm..." She wondered, cringing her face and looking from above.

"I think you were unconscious for about 20 minutes..." She answered, looking back at me.

"20 minutes, huh? I see. I'm sorry that I caused you trouble though, Sakura..." I silently tell her, keeping my head down.

"Oh no, it's okay! It's not like I had any trouble or anything. Well it was hard getting you back to yourself at first but please, don't be sorry. It's alright." She reassured me, smiling. I gave her a smile back. _She's so nice..._

The two of us then continued to search for Naruto. We've already been to various places that Sakura both leaded us to where Naruto had either trained before, but he was nowhere in sight. Sakura suggested that we go to the inner woods that had a huge, beautiful waterfall cresting down in between two hills. She told me that it was the last place she could think of on where to find Naruto. Otherwise if he's not there then we might just have to give up on trying to find him and visit him some other time instead.

But luckily, as we were starting to get clear of the tall trees inside the woods and came upon a wide, grassy area with the roaring sound of crashing water becoming louder as we approached, I noticed two figures that were standing in the middle. From that blonde hair and orange tracksuit, no doubt that it was surely Naruto. I focused on the other guy that was with him and noticed that he was the guy I happened to see quite a few times walking in the village before. He was that man with silver hair who mostly covered his whole face with his mask. The two of them seemed to be concentrating chakra on their single hand until it turned into a huge ball of rapid spinning chakra sphere. I'm familiar with this jutsu. It was created by the Fourth Hokage and he called it the _Rasengan_ , which is very powerful and dangerous when directed to an enemy.

"Looks like they're still in the middle of training..." Sakura observed. "We better stay back here. We don't want to interrupt them yet or anything." I nodded my head in agreement and watched the two in silence as they hurled each of their rasengan at each other. The balls of chakra hit each other and it created a massive, blasting impact. Rough and powerful winds were felt on the entire area that me and Sakura had to cover our eyes because of it. When everything was still again after a few seconds, I saw Naruto fist the air and he was happily muttering about something I couldn't quite hear.

"Should we approach them?" I asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I think they've stopped for now. Let's go. Naruto! Kakashi sensei!" Sakura called out and waved at them. The two of them looked back and Naruto's smile grew wider when he saw us.

"Hey! Sakura, Aki! What're you guys doing here?"

"I figured that you were training again so me and Aki decided to check up on you and bring you my special food pills! Though I never thought you'd be training with Kakashi sensei." Sakura said.

 _So his name is Kakashi? Hold on, that name sounds very familiar..._

"Haha, thanks! I saw Kakashi sensei and forced him to go train with me. It's the least he can do for me for not treating us some ramen, right Sakura?"

"Uh yeah I guess?"

Wait a second! You mean... The Kakashi? The copy ninja and the son of the White Fang of the Leaf? Of course it's him! I'm so stupid for not seeing that, it's so obvious. He looks just like his father! What was his last name now, er... Hatake, right? Wow. Talk about being a complete idiot for not knowing, Aki.

I looked at Kakashi but I was surprised when he was already looking at me. His expression was very hard to read with only one eye visible from his face. I didn't know what he's thinking; whether he's pleased to see me or not, he wasn't looking away and I gulped nervously. I felt really anxious because I hate it when people stare down at me like they're judging my soul. Luckily, unlike that incident with Yamato, I found my voice and decided to speak up to break the tension and awkwardness that I've been feeling.

"K-Kakashi Hatake?" I kind of croaked. Damn it. Don't even think about screwing this up. "I've heard about you and seen you sometimes in the village but... I never thought you were _the_ Kakashi. It was probably obvious but I'm stupid. I'm sorry."

As soon as I blurted the words out, I figured that I probably said a little too much to him, considering that it's my first time talking to him. I shook my head and hoped that he wasn't annoyed or anything because for some reason, he seems scary to me. I waited for him to answer or say anything. He replied after a few seconds.

"And I believe you're Asano Takahashi's daughter. Akira."

My eyes widened and I raised my head to look at him. Kakashi was still looking at me with those black, expressionless eyes. _He knows my father?_

"You... Knew my father? How did you know that I'm her daughter?" I asked him. I don't even know why I'm this surprised that he knows him. Again, it would probably be obvious already for all the fellow shinobi to be acquainted with each other.

"Yes I knew him. I went on a mission with him once. Your father was a very skilled ninja with a lot of knowledge about medical ninjutsu. And died a noble death protecting the Third and the entire Leaf village. He was a very good man." He answered.

I couldn't help but to smile on the things he just said about my father. I thought that I couldn't be any more proud of him but I was wrong. There was never a day that I didn't think about him and missed him, but hearing the great and noble deeds he did for the village from other people made me even more proud that I was related to him. He's my father and I'm still so proud of him.

"And you ask why I was able to tell that you're his daughter?" He continued.

"Ah y-yeah..."

"That's because... It's obvious. Anyone who knew Asano would be able to tell immediately because you look just like him. He's your father, after all." His eyes curved when he said this. It was weird at first and I got confused. But then it hit me:

He was smiling.

I told you, it was hard to tell because I couldn't even see his mouth if it was really formed into a smile, but I knew he was smiling. _Guess he's not that scary after all!_

Still, there was one thing I had in mind that I wanted to ask him. A while ago, Naruto only called me by my nickname which was Aki. And I wonder how he was able to figure out my actual name when he told me that he actually knows me. Immediately, I decided that I should ask him this.

"Hey um... How did you know my name? Like, my full first name? Did my father once mentioned my name to you?"

His eyes returned back to normal but it no longer gave me the creeps and made me anxious. Thanks for that.

"He didn't. Someone just told me about you. Including your full name."

What he said made me think. _Someone? Who could that be? I don't really know anyone who would bother mentioning my name to him. I honestly don't even have close friends to begin with._

I glanced over at Naruto who has been listening to my conversation with Kakashi and wondered if it was him Kakashi meant.

"Eh? No, it wasn't me." He said before I could even say anything.

"Then who could that someone be–"

"...Tch!" Kakashi winced in pain.

"Kakashi sensei! Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked him.

"Nothing serious. Just that my hand is a little..." Kakashi raised his right hand up for us to see. It was the hand he used to form the rasengan. His fingerless gloves with metal plates were tattered and his whole hand was quite burned.

"...burned." He finished.

"Woah. Did the power of my rasengan actually did that to you, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked out of amazement rather than of concern, which was silly.

"Yes, Naruto. I believe you have fully added your wind chakra nature with your rasengan. Now, you've got a new and more powerful rasengan since you were able to take down mine. Congratulations."

"Hahaha alright! Yeah!" Naruto gleefully shouted. "A newly improved and powerful rasengan! How cool is that!?"

He looked so happy he looks just like a kid that was given a free candy. Sakura seemed to be studying Naruto's reaction with a smile on her face though, so I guess she must be proud of him right now. Or whenever Naruto accomplishes anything at all, I bet.

I remembered Kakashi's hand and drove my attention away from Naruto over to him. I was still a bit too shy to come up to him and tell him that I'm gonna treat his hand but I also wanted to testify if that training with Sakura and Shizune had an improvement on my healing skills. I want to know if I've got better control of my chakra now and if I'll be able to mend and heal injuries quicker.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah?" He says, only moving his eyes to look at me and not his head.

"Can you give me your hand? I'm going to heal it." I tell him.

"Oh, Aki! That's a good idea, you should go heal Kakashi sensei." Sakura chimes.

"So you know medical jutsu too, huh? No doubt, you really are Asano's daughter." He said, giving out his hand to me.

I grab his wrist gently and place my other hand atop his injured hand and released my chakra to heal him right away. It wasn't a very long process. In fact, it only took ten seconds until his hand was back to normal.

"Thanks alot, Akira."

"Please, call me Aki. And it's no problem, Kakashi!" I say to him, smiling.

"Alright, I think everyone should go home now. Naruto, training's over. You used up quite alot of chakra so better get some rest. Sakura, Aki, I'm leaving you both, too. I need to do something important." Kakashi tells us almost immediately.

"Heh! You're lying again. You're just gonna read that book you always bring with you!" Naruto accuses him.

"Naruto's definitely right, We all know that some of your excuses aren't actually true, Kakashi sensei, and you just use them to escape. Even if no one believes it." Sakura added.

"Now, now... What makes you think I would only be slacking off to read my book?" Kakashi asks them while putting one of his hands inside his pocket. Seems to me that he's trying to feel something. "I'm not that type of person at all."

"Yeah right. Said no one ever." Naruto scoffs with an upsetting pout.

"I'm really sorry everyone but I'm afraid the business I should already be taking care of can wait no longer. _Ma... Jaa ne!_ " He bid goodbye and just like that, Kakashi finally disappeared in front of our eyes in a puff of white, cloudy smoke.

"And there he goes again." Sakura sighed heavily, putting her hands up on her waist to give another disappointed head shake.

"I doubt that guy will ever change..."

"Told you. He's a big cheapskate."

I couldn't help but to laugh at all the ill yet ridiculously funny comments they make about Kakashi's behaviour. And in the end, both Naruto and Sakura realised that it was funny as well and laughed along with me too.

 _Today had been such a fun and good, yet tiring day. It may look like not that much happened for other people but for me, this day shall be included as one of my most treasured memories that's worth remembering at times._

Like I said before, I didn't really have any close friends to begin with. Either I stayed home all locked up in my room, or I was outside but I had no one else with me. I was kind of a loner. Not that it bothered me too much and made me sad, anyway.

 _I do hope that days like these would be bound to happen more._

And of course, I hope this new bond I'm forming with these guys would stay strong. If it were possible, I'd even like them to become a part of a new family that I've lost five years ago. But I think asking that would no longer be necessary. With them, I bet everything would be possible.

Meeting all these good people in just under a day... I feel so fortunate. This might be the time to start livening up my life in a different manner again with new people.

I guess it's time for a change...


	6. Chapter 6

It's already been more than a week since I first met Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, and Kakashi. They're all my friends now but I'm more likely to hang out with Sakura these days because she's a girl like me and she's more comfortable to be around with. And I don't mean it like just because the others are guys and I can't be with them. There wouldn't be any issues at all with that. I feel just fine spending casual time with Kakashi but he's mostly out on missions so I can't hang out with him that much even if I wanted to. The same thing goes with Naruto. He has his own business sometimes _(If you think it's about training then you're right.)_ and that pretty much keeps him occupied for the whole day. But still, I know I can always invite him to eat over at Ichiraku ramen again and he'll somehow find a way to come along because he's Naruto. He can never turn down whatever request you make as long as ramen is included.

And about Yamato?

Well to be honest, every time I see him or talk to him, I can't help but feel giddy and nervous at the same time. I try not to let these things I'm feeling eat me up or it'll be a disaster, especially if any of the three starts suspecting that I do have a liking on him. Guess he's the only one I'm not that comfortable being around yet, but despite that, he's really kind and friendly toward me. I feel like I can tell him anything and we can turn out to be really good friends, but I'm simply too shy to let all of that happen. And besides... If I ever become close to Yamato, I think I know myself too well to know what I'd wish to happen next. I'll obviously end up liking him more. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship because of my feelings that would only be getting in the way.

 _There you go again. Always overthinking. They're possibilities but that doesn't entirely mean that they're really going to happen. You don't know what'll happen in the future Aki, so stop these thoughts right this instant._

My brain told me again. I was actually sitting on a bench while waiting for Sakura this morning because we had planned to go and do something fun today, whatever it is, just to kill time while she's not busy. We decided to meet up at this place and I was about fifteen minutes early, but that's okay. Like I said before, I love having alone time with myself sometimes. Not many people pass by here and I'm all that's here right now. The sun is up but it wasn't too hot and the wind was quite chilly. In short, the weather's good today. I also brought my iPod along for the intention of listening to music while enjoying this peaceful moment while waiting for Sakura. Pulling my blue iPod out of my pocket, I plugged in my earphones and clicked on the "shuffle play" button.

And I couldn't believe the song that came up on my music and started playing. I was fairly happy with what came up so I decided not to skip it.

 **And I think you're from another world**

 **And I, I couldn't find another girl**

 **'Cause you...**

The song's lyrics began. At first I just hummed along with the song but I couldn't help but sing along in the end. I love to sing and besides, I was alone anyway.

 **You make me feel like I'm intoxicated**

 **Toxicated..**.

" _In a room full of frozen faces,_

 _In a moment of fractured time_

 _We eclipse in a conversation_

 _As the words, they pass us by..._ " I sang gleefully.

" _With you, we can be the only ones here... Cause I think you're from another world and I_

 _I couldn't love another girl cause you,_

 _You make me feel like I'm intoxicated._

 _Toxicated..._ "

"Through the sky, flying high, take me to the moon.

Day or night, we don't have to say a word..." I heard a voice from my back sing along with me and continue that made me jump a bit from shock.

"Cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated.

Toxicated..."

I turned my head back from where the voice came from and my eyes widened.

Right before my eyes, only a few inches away from my face was Yamato. His body was bent back and he had both his arms leaning down on the bench. He formed a goofy smirk on his lips when our eyes met and I blushed instantly. And the sudden paralysis that surges all throughout my body has taken its effect on me again. I really couldn't move and my blinking eyes were the only ones that were moving. Then my crazy brain had this thought that one wrong move from me and I could end up accidentally kissing him. The insane thought of my lips crashing onto his that could happen any second made me lose my mind. _(Like it was functioning normally in the first place anyway.)_ I guess he also realised that our faces were too close to each other because the smirk on his face began to fade slowly. His black eyes widened like mine and I noticed him take a huge gulp in his throat.

Because I still had my earphones on, the music was still playing and it only made me want to lose my mind even more because of what the song was saying.

 **Your eyes like a shot of whiskey**

 **Warms me up like a summer night**

 **Can't you tell that I need you with me?**

 **Let me drink you down tonight...**

 **No I don't just want any pretty face**

 **Wanna wake up next to yours each day.**

 **Baby won't you be**

 **My saving grace tonight?**

 **Tonight..?**

"S-sorry about that." He finally spoke up softly. He looked away from my face and looked down instead, then had himself stand up and began sitting next to me. Although he may have given us a little distance between each other now and he kept his head low.

"It's... It's okay, I don't mind." I respond in an awkward tone.

Yamato lifted his head with a weird angle and looked at me with both his eyebrows arched up. He looked very surprised.

"You don't... Mind?"

It was only when he repeated what I said that I realised it actually sounded like I meant something else. Which was either true or not. Gah! I don't know!

"I-I mean um, er... Not like in a "I-don't-mind-it-because-I-like-it" kind of way, you know? Ehehe..." I nervously tell him, giving him a weird smile.

I didn't like it? I'm pretty sure I kind of did back there. But blast it, I can't tell him that, obviously!

"Oh..." He muttered, chuckling and giving me a sheepish grin afterwards. He looks so cute.

"So you like listening to music?" He suddenly asks me. Maybe partly because he wants to break the awkward tension about what happened earlier and he's interested about hearing from me.

Or no, the first one is probably more believable than the second one so take that out.

"Ah, ahaha yeah... I don't just like it, I love it. I'm not joking when I say there's never been a day that I don't listen to music." I tell him. I was trying so hard to keep a straight face while looking at Yamato. Also, I had to stop my voice from trembling. My heart was pounding so fast. Am I always gonna be this nervous whenever we talk to each other? Can't I ever learn to be more casual?

"Well I don't have an iPod like you do, but I love music too."

"Wow that's really great... And I'm really surprised you knew the song I was singing my heart out on earlier."

"Of course I'd know that. It had been my favourite song once..."

"Really? That's awesome, it's been my favourite too!" I joyfully agree. _Relax, Aki. Don't sound too excited at everything he says or you'll just weird him out. You don't actually want him to walk away from you because of that, right?_

"Oh and Aki?" Yamato called.

"What is it?"

"You have a beautiful voice. I think you should sing more often. I'd love to hear you again." He told me and gave me a genuine smile. Wait a minute.

 _Was that actually... Did he just compliment me?_

I felt the gushing of blood into my cheeks intensify when I heard what he just said about me. I didn't know what else I had to say so I just said thank you, even though I wanted so badly to say something more than just that.

"Ah, t-thank you..."

"Yep. I mean it. By the way, what are you doing here anyway? Are you meeting up with someone?" He asks me.

"I am, actually. I'm waiting for Sakura. We're supposed to go somewhere. But I um... Arrived here a bit early."

"And what about you, Yamato?" I continue.

"Me?"

"Y-yeah... Why are you here? Were you already here before me?"

"Oh, well... Actually I..." He stuttered, his voice trailing off.

"A while ago, I saw you walking on the streets and I wanted to know where you would go so I followed you. And you led me here." He confessed. He wouldn't look at me now and his head was considerably very low again.

"You were stalking me?" I accuse him in a joking way. That's when I really saw Yamato's face flush a deep red when he looked back up at me

"No, I wasn't stalking you! I was just... It's not like that!" He defended himself. I let out a giggle because he was acting so cute and funny.

"E-eh? Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're so funny, Yamato..." I say to him, still giggling.

"I told you, I wasn't stalking you. I was just curious about where you were going so I followed you." He explained.

"But that's just the same thing!"

I could see that Yamato started becoming more embarrassed and upset and this only made me want to laugh even more, but I had to resist because I didn't want him to get upset towards me.

"Alright fine... Stalking and following someone without them knowing are two different things. I believe you." I finally agree.

"Yes, thank you." He tells me and heaves out a long sigh.

"Whatever, silly..." I tell him, stopping the music that was still playing from my iPod and plugging my earphones off of my ears.

"Hey, Aki!" A familiar voice suddenly called out.

Me and Yamato turned around at the same time and saw Sakura waving her hand as she approached us.

"Captain Yamato? I didn't think you'd be here with Aki." She said when she noticed Yamato sitting beside me. "In fact, you guys are alone." Continued Sakura, giving him a teasing look.

"No, I just followed her here."

"Eh? So you were stalking her!? That's really creepy, you know! I didn't know that you had a secret ability like that."

"I'm not a stalker and I wasn't stalking her!" Yamato argues again.

"Then just what do you call that then?" Sakura argues back.

"O-oi, you guys... Haha..." I laugh, trying to calm them both down.

"Just admit it, Captain Yamato."

"A-admit _what_ , exactly? " He stands up and asks in an annoyed tone.

"Oh quit stalling. Just admit it already! It's pretty obvious that you like Ak–"

Just then, Sakura suddenly got interrupted when wood extended out from Yamato's palm and used it to wrap her mouth.

"Mmm...! Mmm!" Sakura mumbles, trying to get the wood off her face, but it wouldn't budge.

I studied the wood coming right off of Yamato's palm and concluded that he was obviously using a wood-type jutsu.

 _But I thought the only one who could do that was the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju? I wonder..._

"I'll only release this if you swear not to say any more unnecessary things, Sakura." Yamato says solemnly. He really wasn't kidding. I saw his face that was dead serious that Sakura had no choice but to hold out her hand, indicating that she promises not to say anything again, and Yamato finally undid his jutsu.

"Release!" He called out and the wood started to retreat back from his palm.

"You didn't have to do that, you know!" Sakura complains once she was free of Yamato's jutsu.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to do that. But I can't just allow you to talk too much."

"So you mean... If you didn't want me to say it then it's actually true!?" Sakura exclaimed in excitement.

"What? I-I didn't say that!"

I couldn't understand what they were trying to talk about, so I got lost on their conversation.

"Whatever. Aki's been waiting for you and you're here now, so there's no point for me to stay here any longer."

"Oh, well actually..." Sakura looks at me, wearing an apologetic look.

"Aki, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we have to cancel today's plans..." She states with a sad voice.

"Huh? But why?" I ask her feeling a little disappointed now.

"Lady Tsunade actually called me today because she needed my help in compiling all the medicinal herbs we have. You know I can't turn down the Hokage's request, right? I'm really sorry, but I promise that I'll make it up to you some other time!" Sakura explains.

"Oh I see... That's okay Sakura, I understand." I say to her, smiling.

"R-really? Thank you so much Aki! Next time, I won't let you down. I promise you!" Sakura assured me, bowing her head.

"I know, there's always gonna be a next time... I understand Sakura, but I think you better go now or Lady Tsunade might be mad at you."

"Yeah, you're actually right. She's quite impatient so I better go. I'll see you around, Aki! And..." Sakura slowly turned her head on Yamato's direction and she had an irritated look on her face. "I'm leaving Aki with you for the meantime, Captain Yamato. You be sure to take care of her!" She demanded before taking off.

"Eh!? M-me? You gotta be kidding..." Yamato says weakly, slumping back beside me on the bench.

"It's okay Yamato, I'm just gonna go home now." I tell him.

"You want to go home?"

 _Obviously not. I want to spend time with you._

"Um yeah...I guess." I answer.

"Didn't you tell me before that you live alone? What are you gonna do, you're just gonna get bored if you choose to stay inside." He tells me, crossing his arms.

"But I don't know where else to go since Sakura's off today."

"Hmm... I have an idea."

I look at Yamato who was scratching his head and keeping his eyes steady on the ground. From his expression, he seemed to be in quite a nervous state right now.

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to go home yet, you know..." He mumbled shyly.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, suddenly curious of his idea.

"While Sakura's away, you know you could hang-out with me." He suggests, lifting up his chin slowly to look at me. _Is this gonna be a date?_ I blush again and I was silent for a while while we were exchanging gazes. I wanted to agree with him right away but I couldn't get myself to speak again. And this is all I'm doing best at the moment: staring.

"But um... Only if you want to. I'm not gonna force you. I understand if you want to stay at home..."

" _A-anoo.._. I live alone!" I stated loudly.

 _Wait, what? What am I saying?_

"What about it?" He asked. Then suddenly, Yamato's eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red.

"You want me to come over at your house because we'll be...alone?"

"Y-you idiot! It's not what you think!" I say to him as I hit his head with my fist. I knew what Yamato had in mind and the thought popped up into my head.

 _Can you imagine? You and Yamato... Alone in your apartment? The things that only the two of you are prone of doing. No one else would know..._

" _Eeeyaaaa, stop it!_ " I shriek. Feeling very embarrassed, I continued to hit Yamato. As if that would help calm me down and get rid of my embarrassment.

"Aki! No, stop hitting me! Ow! O-Oi! " Yamato complained as he defended himself from my blows. He tried to stop me by grabbing both my wrists. I couldn't get free off his tight grip so I had no choice but to stop.

"I'm sorry..." We both said at the same time.

"Eh?"

"You go first..." I tell Yamato shyly.

"No, you go first." He then insists.

"It's fine, Yamato, go on ahead." I said and he nods his head, followed by a heaving sigh.

"I–"

"But you have to let go of me first." I demanded when I realised that he was still holding my wrists.

He looked at his hands that were cuffed on me like he didn't notice that he was still holding me. "O-oh yes, right... Sorry about that. Again." He apologised as he let me go. I backed off of him and soothed my shirt.

"Anyway, I'm sorry about what I said..." Yamato said, keeping his head down again. I waited for him to say something more, but it looks like that's all. Maybe he was embarrassed too, like me.

"It's alright... It was probably just a mistake."

"Well yeah, of course it is. I would never think of something dirty o-or rather something inappropriate as that."

"Y-yeah, I know. Otherwise I seriously would have kept on hitting you to death." I joked. But kind of meaning it as well.

"Ehehe, right..." Yamato said as he scratched his head and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Anyway, you obviously know why I'm saying sorry, right..?"

"Because you hit me?" He answered, like it wasn't obvious. Is he trying to mess with me?

I sigh and shake my head. "O-of course, why else would I say sorry to you? I didn't mean to hit you so please forgive me..." I told him. The thought of hitting him earlier in an instant made my embarrassment crawl back up again.

 _How could you hit him? Is this the kind of reputation you really want to build off of him?_

 _Well... It was his fault he had something stupid in mind. I think what I did was just fair._

"It's okay. Don't worry about it, Aki." He then gives me an adorable half-smile that gave me certainty that he's not even slightly upset with me. I gave him a relieved smile back.

"So what did you mean then?" He asks me again.

"Well... I um actually meant to say that I live alone in my apartment and it gets pretty lonely sometimes. I'd rather spend time outside." I answer straightly.

"Why didn't you tell that to me directly? You just had to pause first, didn't you..." He says.

"I didn't mean to pause! I just... I don't know, my brain isn't acting normally a-and I... I don't know."

 _Calm down, Aki. Calm down... Don't speak too fast and try to keep your cool, okay?_

"Oh alright then... So uh..." Yamato stammered, looking back and forth at me and at the ground on his feet.

"Well? You um... Got any idea where we should go?" I admit, I'm getting pretty impatient on getting to move around with him...

"Not exactly... But we can walk around the village for a while if you want, then we might find a place we could stop by." He suggested, his face suddenly brightening up.

"That's a good idea. Alright, we should get walking then..." I agree, standing up from the wooden bench and carefully placing my iPod inside my little brown weaved pouch.

I look over at Yamato but he was just looking at me. More like studying me but he's kind of lost in thought. I suddenly got conscious of myself and asked him what was wrong. Is there something on my hair? My face?

"Yamato? What's the matter, is something wrong?" I ask him when he wasn't standing up yet.

"Huh? _E-eeya, nandemo nai!_ " He says quickly as he stands up and runs a hand over his face.

"You sure you're okay there..? You seemed off just then." I ask again as I look at him more closely. If I'm not imagining things again, he seemed to be blushing...

"No, I'm fine, please don't mind me." He insists with a smile, constantly fanning his hand in front of his face like he was trying to swat a fly. I found it funny so I let out another small giggle. He cleared his throat.

"Let's go?" He politely asks me as he straightens out his face more seriously.

"Yeah sure, let's go..." I say, trying not to break into a wide grin.

We started moving forward, onto the route of the village. As we walked, both our arms kept on accidentally bumping against each other. But it's either Yamato doesn't notice or he's just trying to ignore it by refusing to look anywhere on my direction.

On the otherhand, I tried not to let myself get carried away too much by smiling whenever our arms bump again. Indeed, he was very tall because I think my head is only able to reach his broad shoulders. And sure enough, this gives me reason to sometimes take a glimpse of his handsome, side view face structure without him noticing. I admit, I even wanted to grab his arm but I do know my limitations. I must try my best to behave like a proper girl should be.

 _Just remember not to do anything stupid today, Aki._ I remind myself.

 _Right. Whether this is you and Yamato's first "date" or not, you better not screw this up. And don't be obvious that you're happy to be with him or he'll start getting suspicious._

 _Yeah, yeah, I know... Now stop thinking and just enjoy this moment!_ I silently tell myself.

I put my arms on my back _(Well you never know once I start to lose my self control and I really do unintentionally grab Yamato's arm.)_ and breathed in some fresh air.

I'm guessing today's gonna end up to be another good day. I mean...

What could possibly go wrong, right?

 ***Song used is "Intoxicated" by The Cab**.


	7. Chapter 7

"I still don't know where we should go..." Yamato suddenly tells me after we've been walking on the village for a good ten minutes.

 _Honestly, I don't even care about that. As long as I'm with you then I don't care whether we walk around in circles forever._

 _Umm... You should hear yourself again. You sound so gross..._

 _I'm in love. So spare me all your insults._

 _In love? Are you kidding me, you've only known him for more than a week!_

I close my eyes tight and shake my head to get rid of my bothering thoughts again.

 _Sure, it's acceptable if you state that you like him. But love him? That's an entirely different level. You don't even know him that much._

"Aki, is everything okay? Why are you shaking your head?" Yamato stops and asks me, looking really concerned.

"No, I'm alright. Just some weird things going on with my head, that's all!" I tell him, smiling quite unusually then how I usually smile at people. I can almost imagine my face wearing that silly grin of a cheshire cat's, though I'm not really certain why I'm even smiling in the first place.

"Huh? Weird things like what?" He asks again, getting even more curious. _Oh no, this is bad._

 _How can this be bad? Just tell him the truth. That you practically have him on your mind 24/7._

 _N-no I don't!_

 _Liar!_

"Aki? Hey earth-to-Aki, can you hear me?" Yamato calls me, waving his hand in front of my eyes to check if I'm still conscious.

"Y-yeah I'm alright!" I respond, blinking quite a few times before I adjust my eyes over to Yamato's face, which was wearing a very concerned look that was also mixed with confusion.

 _Right, confusion about what to think of you because of your stupid acts._

"Well okay, if you say so..." Yamato retreats in front of me and stands beside me again.

"Eheh... Let's just keep on walking, shall we?" I suggest as I tug on one of his wrists and continued to move forward.

As we kept on walking again, I knew that I couldn't handle being in such a silent state with him again like the first ten minutes. I want to take this time to finally get to know him better so I decided to ask him the question that popped into my head earlier with that little incident with Sakura.

"Hey Yamato? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, ask me anything." He gladly tells me, half smiling.

"About that jutsu you used on Sakura a while ago..." I started. "That was a wood-type jutsu, wasn't it?" I look up at him and ask.

"Mmm." He mumbles quietly in agreement.

"Is there something the matter?"

"Well I was just thinking since I first saw you engage on that jutsu of yours... From what I know, I think the wood jutsu is only prone for the First Hokage's use, Hashirama Senju. Not even those who were related to him were able to inherit that unique ability of his. So how did you...

Yamato suddenly stops walking and I cut off my words, wondering why he's halted. I look at him and see that he's staring straight at the ground below his feet. I started to think that maybe it was a bad idea to ask him about it, even though he practically said that it was okay for me to ask him anything.

"Hey Yamato? I'm sorry, did I say something that bothered you..?" I ask him worriedly.

 _You know what the two of you have in common? It's the habit of being weird and getting lost in one's thoughts that results to losing your own consciousness. No doubt, that's it._

But Yamato was a lot quick to pick up his pace than me and he immediately lifted his head back up. I then try to catch up to him as he walked and proceeded on telling me his story. "Hmm? Oh, right. You were asking me why I'm able to use wood-style jutsu like the First Hokage? Well actually, I don't even have a single blood-related line coming from him. Truth is, I–" He pauses again, both in words and action and begun staring straightly ahead in alarm.

"Yamato?" I call him. When this doesn't work, I really don't have any other choice but to call his name again. "Yamato!"

He extends out his arm like he wants me to keep still and squints his eyes like he's trying to spot something from far away. _Just what on earth is he doing?_

"Oi, Yamato! What's up with you?" I call on him for the third time. His eyes suddenly grow big like he was seeing something unbelievable and whispers something I could barely even hear.

" _Run._ " He says, his eyes still fixed straight ahead. _Run? Why the heck should I run?_

"What do you mean run? I guess you're the one who's gotten pretty confusing now." I tell him, refusing to move and crossing my arms over my chest. Don't tell me that he just wants me to scram and get lost now. _So much for this being a "date"._

" _Hide..._ " He mumbles next.

Okay, is he actually an even bigger weirdo than me? Because I can't make any sense at all about what he's trying to say here...

"Come on, what? Why would I hide? I don't understand at–"

"Shimatta..! " He suddenly exclaims out loud and he quickly grabs my hand, running toward the corner of the street. We were running so fast that I almost couldn't keep up. Especially when I can't even run properly because he was in front of me, holding my hand.

"Hey w-what are you–Where are we going!? Yamato!" I shriek as I tried my best to run as fast as I could. "Who are we running from!?" I shout at him but he ignores me.

But honestly, the scene was almost romantic. In my head as he held my hand, it seems like the both of us are star-crossed lovers, trying to run away and escape from everyone who tried to get in the way of our love. It was almost beautiful... But then again, everything was basically stuck on the word almost and ifs. Which was ridiculously stupid.

 _If only we weren't running so fast that if I stop my feet from running even just for a split second, I would crash down on the ground, making a huge embarrassment out of myself for Yamato and the villagers, and cause various bruises and cuts on my legs._

 _If only we were running on something like an open field with grass or in the woods with less people. Not in the middle of a street filled with busy people that were also full of sellers trying to make a living as we accidentally topple over their boxes and other more of their stuff, as much as we try to avoid and leap over them._

Worst-case scenarios just kept on leading one after another.

"Hey! Just what the hell do you think you two are doing!?" An old man bawled, waving his fist angrily at us.

"Oh! Look at what you did to my stuff!" Wailed a young woman as she carefully picked up all the scattered oranges on the street and placed it back on its original box.

"Oi you two! Get back here!"

"You're going to pay for this!" They all call out to us complaining, one after another.

 _I take it back. This isn't romantic at all..._

" _S-sumimasen!_ " Yamato apologises loudly to each and every person we were causing trouble on as we kept on running. I thought we would keep on running forever. I gave up trying to convince him to stop because it's clear he wouldn't listen to me at all. I just run and run and run, making me feel like I've turned into a thin sheet of a paper now as he continued to lead the way.

Next, he turns into a corner and leads us both into an alleyway where a wall was eventually blocking our path. Seeing this, Yamato finally skids to a stop and I follow, bumping myself hard on his back.

"Ow!" I exclaim in pain. I bend over on my knees and tried to catch my breath. My legs were so sore I couldn't even feel them anymore. "What happened and why were we running!? Do you even know how worn-out I feel right now?" I snap at him questioningly. Though I didn't exactly expect myself to give him that kind of response. I just tend to get really irritated when I'm tired. Yamato seemed to flinch a little when I snapped at him as he saw my face that was almost out of air. He probably didn't expect me to react that way. And I'm sure that I look like a total mess right now in front of him, but this time, I didn't care. I just realised that I'm actually angry at Yamato for the first time. Well not exactly at him but more on what he made me do and that small mayhem we both caused to the people of the village.

"Aki, I..." He begun speaking softly. He had an apologetic look on his face that was also filled with worry that I might be upset at him.

"What?" I asked annoyingly, still panting hard.

"I'm... I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to tire you out. I just..."

"I think you should focus on apologising to the villagers we bothered first. Of course, I'm gonna have to give them my sincere apologies, too." I tell him straightly and turn my back at him, crossing my arms. Before I turned around, I noticed his expression change but I didn't get to see it that much since I turned away from him.

I look down on the ground and see his shadow coming nearer until his whole figure appears right in front of me.

"I know, but Aki..."

I look up at him slowly, keeping my annoyed face on. But I was surprised when I noticed the expression he was wearing. He looked very sorry and also... A little hurt. Probably because of my stubbornness a while ago. Seeing his facial expression made me feel sorry for him and quite angry at myself now for unintentionally snapping at him.

 _Though all of this is still really his fault..._

I sigh and look away from him. I figured that I couldn't stand to look at him when he's like this. I decided to just let him explain why we had to run so fast in the first place before we proceed to go back and apologise to those villagers. And also prepare for the consequences that they might already have in store for us.

I heave out a heavy sigh first before I opened my mouth to speak. "Fine I forgive you." I say, but I'm still obviously annoyed about everything.

"What's the big deal anyway? Why did we have to run?" I ask. I had to face him now and his expression still hit me hard the second time around.

"Back on the street, I was definitely sure that I saw Naruto quite farther away. And it seemed like he was going to pass our direction." He answered.

"And? I don't get it, what does that have to do with running away?"

"I-I didn't want him to see us together so I had as run away before he could see us..." He answers again, but his voice came out more weakly and embarrassed.

 _He didn't want Naruto to see us together? What..?_

"But why? Is there going to be a problem once he sees us just casually walking around the village together?"

The way I said casually, it was so casual that it seems like I didn't have the thought that this was a possible date between Yamato and I earlier.

 _Yep. You really are one to speak, aren't you, Aki?_

"Well..." He says quietly. "I figured that if he sees us, he would think that we were um..." He stammered.

"I just didn't want him to think that we were on a... You know, a date." He finally stated, refusing to look me in the eyes. I held my breath for a few seconds and tried not to blush before I opened my mouth to speak.

"Well, because accompanying someone is always easily mistaken for a date, so I wouldn't exactly blame Naruto if he starts thinking that." I say, rather concentrating on his chin than look directly in his pitiful eyes.

"Still, that's not really an acceptable reason for you to make me run that fast. I think it's actually silly. You're probably used to running like that because of your missions but don't include me in on it." I added, still trying to keep my "miss stubborn" act on.

"Aki, I'm really sorry about everything, please forgive me..." Yamato pleads as he approaches me and tries to grab my shoulders. But I quickly step back before he could even reach out to me. _(And of course, that action also came with regrets.)_

Don't make such a big deal out of him wanting to touch you. Ha, you're actually fond of that, don't even lie to yourself.

"It's okay. Don't worry about me. We should just go back and help the villagers." I demanded, making a huge act of sighing like I'm very disappointed.

 _Now where has the "typically shy and nervous Aki" gone off to? I don't remember her being replaced with this Aki. All trying to act so tough and stubborn and demanding outside when she can't even take a full second glance at poor Yamato's face._

Yamato shrugged. " _Hai..._ " He said with a lowly voice. His face was formed into a very sad frown and he had his shoulders drooped down low like he had something heavy on his back. He trudged his way back so slowly that he reminded me of an old man and I felt even more sorry for him. I wanted to make him turn around and apologise; tell him that I didn't mean to make him so down.

But I realised that I couldn't. My shyness suddenly came back again after sounding like such an idiot to him just a while ago. I couldn't make myself go up to him and say sorry anymore, so I just snapped my mouth shut and plodded along beside him. None of us uterring even a single word to each other.

• • •

Me and Yamato went and checked store by store to give our sincere apologies to the people we bothered. Some were still upset, but I'm actually glad that they were still very nice and forgave us easily because they could see that we were really sorry. Also, I didn't expect for someone to say something about me and Yamato either.

"Couples like you should really know better than to choose the streets to run amok." A fish seller told us after we apologised for Yamato almost overturning his fishing grill earlier.

I was shocked and my cheeks turned into a rosy blush when I heard this. But I wasn't sure whether to feel happy that someone actually mistook as a couple, or if I should feel weird about it. Seems like we don't even look like one, if I'm being honest. I don't know, when we're together, it just seems like he's too... Good for me. Even in appearance.

I was about to open my mouth and deny to the man that we're actually not in a relationship, but Yamato was quick to respond by grabbing my wrist and smiling at the man. In the end, I wasn't able to say anything.

"We're really sorry about everything... And if you excuse us, we'd like to leave now and proceed on to our next destination. Thank you so much for your kindness." He said, bowing. Then with his hand still holding my wrist, he dragged me with him out of the store but he was still as silent as a stone. I began to wonder... The fact that he immediately had to grab my wrist when I was about to speak had me thinking if he already knew that I would be denying what the man just said about us.

 _Maybe he liked the idea of people thinking we were a couple._

 _Or maybe he's being weird again and doesn't want me to prolong the conversation with the man by speaking up, so he had to interrupt me when I opened my mouth._

Any of these reasons I thought of were possible, but I decided to just stop stressing myself over it. Or more likely, stop stressing over every little thing Yamato does because that's what all I've been doing ever since I met him. Jeeze.

A few more minutes have passed and we were finally done saying sorry to everyone. I'm really relieved that everyone fully accepted our apology. Though there just might be one person who, although she may have forgiven us already, still wanted to make it even by throwing an orange at us on our backs. Surely, it must be that young woman we ended up making the boxes filled with oranges that she owned topple down. Why she had to bother throwing a perfectly good orange at us just for revenge, I have no idea.

But surprisingly, Yamato was able to sense it and was able to catch it with his palm without even looking back. He got his kunai out of one of his hip pouches strapped to his lower back, and started peeling the orange carefully.

"Want some?" He suddenly offered, showing the peeled orange at me. I looked at him surprised, and as usual, a little late to respond again. Ever since we left the alleyway we halted at, we haven't said a word to each other up until now.

"N-no thanks..." I refuse as I shook my head, returning my eyes quickly back down on the ground. For now, we just kept on walking straight ahead, unsure where to go next just like earlier this morning.

"Don't like oranges?" He asks me and I look back up at him, seeing him pick off an orange slice and throwing it inside his mouth.

"No, not really." I answer softly.

"Why, do you?" I asked him when I couldn't think of anything else to say next.

"Not really, either." He says straightly, keeping his eyes straight ahead again as he chewed.

 _Um, hello? I'm right here beside you, can't you even look at me or at least show some more enthusiasm when talking to me..?_

 _Oh please. Stop being so demanding. This is all your fault. You probably made him so so sad that he's gone mad now._

"I see..." I say, thinking that this was probably the end of our conversation again. Right when I thought a new one was finally starting up. I'm probably gonna end up slapping myself in the face when I get home.

"...the only thing I absolutely cannot stop eating are walnuts." I heard him add after a few seconds.

"Walnuts?" I repeat at him, but rather more shocked at him adding something up instead of questioning his weird love for walnuts. I don't really know a lot of people who enjoys eating them.

And by that, I actually mean that he's the very first and only person I know of.

"Yeah. They're actually my favourite among everything." He tells me, smiling.

"How come you love walnuts? They don't really taste great for me, honestly..."

"Well yeah, I know not that many people enjoy the way they taste like. But you can try blending them into a smoothie if you're not fond of their flavour." He suggests.

"Wait a minute... A walnut smoothie?" I ask him with a very puzzled expression.

"How on earth is that supposed to taste like?"

"Haha! Don't worry, I tried it before. It actually turns out to taste really good." Yamato tells me, chuckling.

"I'll make you one myself if I have some time. I'll make it extra delicious. I promise that you'll like it." He then promises me.

"And if I still don't?" I tease, giving him a playful look. He just shrugs and says,

"I don't know, what do you want me to do?"

"You'll have to agree to treat me a real smoothie." I say to him.

"Oh okay, I guess that should be fine." He instantly agrees.

"But!" I continue, raising a single finger at him.

"You have to do that every single day for one whole week. You got that?"

"For a week? Hey, that's not fair. I think that's a little bit too much..." Yamato complains as he scratches the back of his head.

"You have no choice but to agree. Otherwise, I'm not agreeing to let myself taste your own so-called walnut smoothie." I tell him directly with a smug and confident look, because something tells me that I'm instantly gonna win this argument. I can see through the unsure look on his face that he was thinking about my deal. But sure enough, I was actually right when I already called that I'm gonna win the argument.

"Alright, alright... Fine, I'm agreeing. But you have to tell me honestly on what you think about the taste." He said, sighing with his eyes closed.

"Great! Looking forward to it then!"

"Yeah, and now I'm starting to dread it..." He says in a very dreadful tone, indeed.

 _Aki, your taste buds better start hating anything that includes a walnut if you don't want to lose to Yamato._ I warn myself.

Well I can't really do anything once I start liking it. Yamato might actually be right about saying that it doesn't taste so bad at all.

But either way, whether I end up liking it it or not, I'm really glad that he's specially offered to make me something. The thought of it literally made me so happy that I wasn't able to prevent myself from smiling.

 _Stop smiling to yourself, you idiot!_ I scold myself inside my head.

I had to cover my mouth with my hand and make a fake sneeze just so I could cover up my own act of foolishness again. Luckily, Yamato didn't seem to notice that it was all just an act.

But then all of a sudden, white, puffy clouds of smoke suddenly appeared in front of us, making us stop from our tracks. When the smoke was all cleared out, I recognised a rather familiar figure standing right before us. Long, spiky silver hair... His entire face except his right eye being covered with his mask... No doubt, the guy who has appeared in front of us both was Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Hey!" I gladly call out to him, grinning as I didn't expect to be seeing him today.

"Yo, Aki." He said as he noticed me, raising two of his fingers up at me like he always does. Apparently, this is his own way of saying hello. You've got to hand it to him for being cool and slick as ever.

"K-Kakashi senpai." Yamato said, although he was a lot more surprised than I was. His eyes have suddenly grown wide and his face was in utter shock. In fact, a bead of sweat actually came down from his forehead and I saw him make a gulp down his throat.

 _What's wrong, is he nervous?_ I started to wonder as I continued to study him with confusion.

"Oi, Yamato. I've been looking all over for you." Kakashi told him sternly.

"Though I never really expected that I'd found you out here and that you and Aki would be... together." He added, changing his tone as he mentioned the word "together" like he was suspicious of something.

I could tell that Yamato was fumbling hard to say something. But all he could muster were just a bunch of weak replies of _Um_ 's and _Ahh_ 's.

Kakashi crossed his arms and went a bit closer to Yamato's face. This seems to have made him be even more suspicious. "You seem to be sweating..." He commented at Yamato, studying him carefully with his eye.

"I-I am?" Oh, ahaha..." Yamato replied, chuckling nervously. He couldn't get himself to look Kakashi in the eye.

"Tell me... You two aren't out on a date, are you?" He whispered.

"What? Us? N-no, that's silly!" He said, weaving out his hands fast. "This isn't a date at all!" He added almost loudly.

"Really..." Kakashi muttered, unsure whether to believe him or not. I then decided to back Yamato up by confirming that what he said is actually true.

"Yamato's right, this isn't a date..." I tell Kakashi, looking up at him and hardly blushing. _Jeeze, I just realised that he's even taller than Yamato. I feel like an ant compared to these guys..._

Kakashi looks at me for a moment, unblinking. Then he looks back at Yamato only to tell him that he's being summoned for an urgent call by the Hokage and that he needs to leave right away.

"Right. I... Guess I should be going." Yamato says as he straightens himself up.

"It's our mission, actually. I'm going with you." Kakashi adds.

"Aw. Why do I have to be the one who always gets left out?" I suddenly say with an angry pout.

"It's not fair at all."

"Actually..." Kakashi said, turning to face me.

"Aki, you're coming with us." He finished.

" _What?_ " Me and Yamato both exclaim in shock at the same time.

"M-me? What exactly am I supposed to do?" I ask, suddenly nervous. Well, not because of the mission I'm unexpectedly included in, but because of the fact that I'm going along with Yamato.

Who knows if this mission includes having to engage in a real fight? I do know how to fight in close combat, but I'm not that strong. At least not anymore. I wouldn't want to make an embarrassment out of myself in front of Yamato and Kakashi if they were to see me get knocked out almost instantly.

"Yes. Only the three of us are assigned on this mission. Don't worry Aki, you'll know what kind of mission it is when we get there." Kakashi assures me, his eye curving into a happy smile.

"A-alright then..." I say hesitantly.

"Shall we proceed to Lady Hokage's headquarters then?" Kakashi asks the both of us, his eye and the faint outline of his mouth under his mask still smiling.

I glance over at Yamato who was already looking at me with an unsettled look. I can tell that he also wasn't expecting this to happen. I mean... Who would have called it? But nonetheless, we nod our heads at each other.

"Let's go." We both say to Kakashi in agreement.

 _Seriously..._ I thought to myself.

 _Can this day get anymore weirder?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Yamato's POV**

 _How on earth did this even happen?_

I thought deeply in my head as the three of us headed for Lady Tsunade's front office.

Kakashi, complaining that he'd been looking for me everywhere, actually informed me first that I was being summoned by her urgently. I was sad when I heard this because that means that I had to leave Aki's side.

And I didn't want that.

Since her plan to go out with Sakura was cancelled, I immediately took this as the opportunity to be able to spend time alone with her for the very first time. Even though I practically acted like it was such a nuisance for me to be stuck with her at first, when Sakura told me to keep her company for the meantime. I've only known her for more than a week but the truth is, I actually like being around her. To me, though she may tend to get a bit shy at times, she seems to be very nice, cheerful, and filled with humour. I can see it whenever she jokes around with me. And I can't help but think that she's actually really pretty too.

 _From her long, black, silky hair, deep sea green eyes, and that sweet smile of hers..._

 _And her face..._

The first time I saw her and rescued her, I knew I wasn't gonna forget her face for a long time. She had such a gentle and innocent face even though she was unconscious then, and it really caught my attention. Then when I saw her just recently, I was very glad. I was able to recognise her almost instantly because nothing from her looks has changed. She was still very pretty.

And the weird thing was, I actually had this strong feeling before that the two of us would meet again. But I never actually thought that it would really happen. Especially when it happened on a day that you'd really least expect it.

But anyway, going back to what I was trying to say.

Again, I was sad to leave her but I didn't have any other choice but to do as I have been told, since it was the Hokage's order. Believe me, you wouldn't want to make someone like her feel even the slightest irritation or annoyance on you. But Kakashi then told me that he's going with me and I immediately thought that it was just another ordinary two-man cell mission.

"Why do I have to be the one who always gets left out? It's not fair." Aki complains when we were about to leave. She had on an angry pout that made her look just like a kid whose ice cream got tripped by a stranger and it fell straight to the ground. Upset as she was, it was still utterly adorable seeing her like this.

Right after then, Kakashi suddenly broke out that she's actually included in the team and that she would be going in this unknown mission with us. I was so shocked that me and Aki both exclaimed in surprise at the same time. I couldn't believe it.

 _Aki? On her very first mission with us? Does she and Lady Tsunade both know each other already?_ I kept on wondering.

Soon, we arrived in front of Lady Tsunade's door in not even less than five minutes. I glanced over at Aki and saw that she was very unsettled as she stared hard on the ground. Kakashi knocked gently on the door three times, alarming her. She noticed me glancing over at her and when our eyes met, I tried my best to casually steer my gaze away like my staring was just a coincidence. She was right beside me at first, but she retreated a few steps back and settled herself behind me. I'm guessing that she hasn't made herself appear in front of Lady Tsunade before, and she must be feeling really shy, reminding me of a shy, typical little kid again.

"Come in!" Tsunade's strong voice bellowed from inside the room. Kakashi pulled on the door's handle and we all slowly walked ourselves in.

"Ah, Kakashi and Yamato..." She said right after I heard Aki close the door behind us.

"I believe you ordered us to be summoned, Lady Hokage?" I ask her politely.

"Yes, Yes I did. And also, I'm expecting a new face around here..." Her eyes started to wander at Aki who was still settled nervously behind my back. When she saw her, her red lips formed into a smirk.

"There you are! Why are you hiding behind Yamato? Don't be shy, come up front!" Lady Tsunade told Aki, urging her to come forward.

I studied her as Aki, with a bashful expression, carefully planted a few steps in front of Lady Tsunade's desk, keeping her head bowed lightly. She seemed so fragile in front of all of us.

"Your name is Akihira, right?" Tsunade asks her, folding her hands together and placing it under her chin.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Aki answered quite shyly.

"Oh don't call me ma'am! It makes me feel old..." Tsunade exasperatingly said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, _h-hai. Sumimasen.._." Aki apologises, bowing her head lower.

"It's alright, I'm not mad. Anyway, let's go back to what we're supposed to be discussing here. As I have said to Kakashi a while earlier, I'm setting the three of you out on a very important mission." Tsunade says seriously, narrowing her eyes at all of us.

"You three are to go to the Village Hidden in the Mist..." She began to announce. I furrowed my eyebrows as I listened eagerly.

 _Village Hidden in the Mist? Just what kind of mission is this?_

"I'm sending you over there to help give some assistance."

 _Assistance?_

"Just what kind of assistance? Will we be expected to fight someone?" I ask Lady Tsunade.

"No, you won't be fighting anyone. In fact, Yamato, though the three of you are needed, this mission is specially for you." She tells me.

"Specially for me?" I repeat.

"Yes. The Hidden Mist Village is actually still in quite a hassle trying to rebuild their homes and infrastructures. Since you're the one who knows his way well about building and architecture; and besides our village has now been well-remade a lot faster thanks to your particular participation, you are to offer your help to the people of the Mist for as much as you can. Understood?" Tsunade clarified, glancing at the three of us with both the ends of her mouth turned up.

 _Wait, what? That's basically it? She made it sound so important and it had me thinking that it might be some kind of B-rank mission... I'm not against offering help to the Hidden Mist Village, but is Lady Tsunade really serious about this?_

"Yes, Milady." I answer after a few seconds when I waited for anyone to object or say anything at all.

"Oh, and I figured that Kakashi will be coming with you because I'm personally sending him over to deliver something to their Mizukage.

" _Anoo..._ What about me..? Am I still included?" Aki suddenly asks, the shyness in her voice still present.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't have let someone call you here for nothing. Anyway, I've heard about you, Aki... Word's gotten around with me before that there's been a person in the Leaf Hospital going around healing people voluntarily." Tsunade mentioned to Aki.

"Y-You've heard about that?" She asks in surprise, her eyes widening a bit.

"That was you, wasn't it?" Asked Tsunade.

"Um yeah..." Aki murmured in reply.

"Shizune actually told me about you just recently. Based on her observations during your training, she says you were able to learn quickly compared to any other ordinary medical student. I have trust on Shizune's words and I'm besides your great skill, I'm mostly impressed by your sheer dedication to help. You remind me of my student, Sakura Haruno." Tsunade states with a lightened up face.

"By the way, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty one..."

 _She's only twenty one? I'm actually five years older than her? My mind immediately thought when I heard her answer._ My face cringed.

 _Five years is kind of a huge... Difference. Damn, you're getting pretty old, aren't you Te–_

"Yamato!" Tsunade's voice suddenly interrupted my thinking.

"Y-yes!" I say, focusing my attention back at Lady Tsunade.

"Why on earth were you cringing your face just then? Were you thinking of something?"

"I didn't, I-I... It was nothing. My apologies." I tell her, bowing my head apologetically. I noticed Aki looking at me weirdly and I just gave her back an agitated smile.

 _Idiot. You should have known better than to pull a face like that in front of the Hokage._

"Anyway Aki, since Kakashi claimed that he knows you, I had him call you here because I want you to hear out my proposal."

"Proposal? Um... What kind of proposal is it?"

"Be my student. If you agree, then this mission will be the very first mission I'm ordering you to do not only as the Hokage, but also as your mentor. You would have to go and do yourself some of your own training first at the hospital, show yourself to the people in need of your help, and do all you can to make them all better. The Village Hidden in the Mist needs a faster recovery anyway. And besides, I just have a strong feeling that you would be another one one of my great successors besides Sakura." Tsunade offered, sounding less harshly then how she usually is. Bet she really wants Aki to accept it, huh? But well...

Who would want to turn down a proposal like that? Not unless you actually plan on being an annoying, hard-headed dimwit and you wouldn't know how to protect yourself from being physically injured. Not even a few hours have passed on your first training session and I bet you'd be a goner already.

"Wow that's... A-are you sure about this?" She asks Lady Tsunade with big, eager eyes.

"Of course I'm sure! And when you come back, you're gonna start your training with me one on one. So what'll it be? Is it a yes or a no?"

"It's definitely a yes!" Aki agreeably shrieks in excitement.

" _Wow!_ I feel so lucky! Lady Tsunade, it's such an honour to be your student... This means alot to me, thank you so much!" She joyfully thanks her as she let out one of her best and widest smiles that I have yet to see. Seeing her being genuinely happy captivated me and I didn't realise that I was already slowly smiling as well, like her smile just had a contagious effect on me as I studied her.

"Well then I'm very glad to be having you, Aki! Do any of you have anymore questions or objections with this mission?" Tsunade asks us. No one says a word and remains silent for a total of five seconds.

"Very well then, I'll have you three to set out to leave first thing in the morning. But before I call this meeting dismissed, you better wipe that silly smirk off your face first, Yamato."

 **(No response from Yamato)**

"Oi, Yamato." Kakashi suddenly calls me from behind.

"Huh?" I mutter as I turn my back around to face him.

"Didn't you just hear what Lady Tsunade just said about you?" He asked me.

It took me a few seconds for Lady Tsunade's words to process inside my head and occur to me. And right when I realised it, I felt my face heat up. I wasn't even aware that my smile actually stayed put for quite a while. Just like what happened a few hours ago when I didn't notice that I still had my face cringed. But what was even worse was that I was actually staring at Aki for too long without me even noticing it. Now, her expression changed that into a shy and very much self-conscious person, refusing to look up at me with her cheeks showing off a rosy blush. Great. Now I feel even more embarrassed...

"Eh-ehem." Lady Tsunade fake-cleared her throat. "Well this meeting's dismissed. You may now go and prepare everything you'll be needing for your trip that's enough to last you for at least two weeks." She finally addressed and the three of us took this as the certain permission to be able to leave, all of us making our way outside the door.

"Well, I guess I'll just be seeing you two tomorrow. I need to go now since I also need to arrange my stuff and the personal scroll message Lady Tsunade instructed me to give to the Hidden Mist's Mizukage." Kakashi tells us both once we were out of Lady Tsunade's office.

"Aww, going so soon already? Hmm, but I guess you're right. It's for two weeks that we're basically gonna be preparing for, so it's best to start packing up now." Aki added.

"Yeah, me too. _Maa, senpai,_ I guess we'll see you tomorrow." I tell Kakashi, bidding him goodbye.

"You take care, Kakashi!" Aki follows, smiling and waving her palm at him gently.

"You guys take care, too. See ya!" He says right before disappearing into another puff of white smoke. Me and Aki were the only ones left alone with each other for another time. But I realised that I probably can't ask her for another leisurely walk around the village again, in case someone I know unexpectedly spots us, forcing Aki to run with me and exhausting her all over again.

"So uh... You say you're heading home?" I ask her as we both walked our way outside the hallway.

"Yeah... You too, right?" She asks, still too shy and refusing to make eye contact with me as she kept her eyes on her moving feet.

I did nothing but make her feel awkward and uneasy around me. Great, I'm gonna need to pat myself in the back because of this.

"Yeah," I say, trying to think up of anything more to say. Then I suddenly thought up of another crazy idea that I was hesitating to ask at first, but... I don't know.

It's still worth a shot.

"By the way Aki..." I begun, trying to keep myself from choking on my own words.

Relax. Just play it cool... You can do this. I said in my head, trying to calm myself.

Aki looked at me still with a cute, shy expression mixed with question as she asked me what it was.

"Well I er..."

 _Say it. Come on, you can do it. Just say it._

"Hmm?" She muttered.

"Y-You... D-Do you mind if I walk you home?" I finally managed to ask her. I never thought something like that would actually be hard to blurt out...

She seemed to be really surprised, like she couldn't believe that she was hearing this from me. A while ago, the rosy colour that appeared on her cheeks when I was foolishly staring at her were quite faint. But now, her whole face flushed into a deep red as she avoided my eyes again, and though she may have tried to hide it, I noticed her almost break into a smile but she had to bite her lip in order to stop it.

I wanted her to look at me... Though I don't really know the exact reason why, she was slowly driving me insane. In a good way, that is.

"Walk me home? I guess I don't see anything wrong with that. S-sure..." She agreed almost inaudibly, tucking her hair gently to her ear with her hand that I saw was nervously shaking a little.

This time, I knew I wouldn't be able to suppress the smile that wanted to escape from my lips and so I let it out and I smiled at her, even though her head was kept unbearably low again.

"Hey." I say to her, just so she could look at me.

"Yeah?"

I smile again, wider this time.

But I realised again that what I'm probably doing is trying to creep her out by smiling too often so I immediately set my mouth the normal way it is. I already made her mad today. I wouldn't want her to make another ill impression out of me...

"Sorry. I uh... I must be creeping you out with all this smiling, aren't I?" I say, ashamed of myself once again.

"No, not at all. You actually look adorably silly when you smile." She tells me with a light chuckle. I blush a little and smile again as I placed my hands inside my pockets.

Adorably silly? I'll take that as a compliment.

"Oh... You think so? Thanks, I guess..." I pulled out one of my hands inside my pockets to scratch the back of my head. I was currently really enjoying my time right now with her, and it felt slightly weird and unusual to be feeling giddy. I haven't had this kind of feeling before.

Well maybe I have, but that was probably way back when I was still a kid. It's not like it doesn't matter anymore, but that felt like ages ago. I knew that this right here might definitely be something new...

• • •

 **Aki's POV**

I was absolutely shocked when Yamato asked my permission if he could walk me home. It was so obvious that he was feeling very shy about it, almost unable to blurt it out at first. I know that he didn't ask me out on a date, but it was still such a sweet thing to do and I felt extremely happy inside. By the time that I'm all alone in my room, I'll make sure I wouldn't let myself burst because of all these mixed emotions I was feeling.

We talked mildly as we made our way to my apartment. Thankfully, no Naruto or any other person we know appeared in sight and although it wasn't much, we were able to talk more properly than before; especially when I'm now trying to better adjust my shyness around Yamato. Well I'll be going on a mission with him and Kakashi, so it'll be a whole lot better not feeling any awkwardness against each other anymore.

"This is it, my apartment. Thank you so much for walking me home, Yamato. I really enjoyed it..." I tell him after stopping a few steps away from the door of my two-story apartment.

"So this is where you live, huh? Alright, and it's no problem. It's my pleasure, actually..." He grins.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, okay?" I say and grin back.

"Sure, I already told you where the meet-up place is, right? Head straight to the Leaf entrance at 7 am. Make sure to bring everything you need. We'll be waiting for you there." Yamato kindly reminds me.

"I will, thanks..."

"See you, Aki. And thanks for today." He thanks me with a delightful expression before turning his back around.

"No problem. Bye!" I answer cheerfully. I notice one corner of his mouth turn up as he takes one last look at me before taking off. The second he was gone and out of sight, I took out my keys and opened the door to my apartment, leaving my sandals on the shoe rack I kept inside that was beside the door.

"Well I guess I better start packing." I tell myself as I head upstairs to my room.

But before that, I took my iPod out of my bag and plugged it on the mini-stereo I owned inside my room. Playing and listening to music has been a usual habit of mine, and it actually encourages me to do my work around the house to be less tiring and more enjoyable. Plus, I live alone so music is all that's really helping liven up the place more and make it feel less empty.

I click the shuffle play button once again, hoping for another good song to start playing to pair up with my mood right now like this morning. And what came up was coincidentally perfect...

 _ **Trying hard not to fall**_

 _ **On the way home**_

 _ **You were trying to wear me down**_

 _ **Kissing up on fences**_

 _ **And up on walls**_

 _ **On the way home**_

 _ **I guess its all working out, now**_

 _ **Cause there's still too long to the weekend**_

 _ **Too long till I drown in your hands**_

 _ **Too long since I've been the fool**_

 _ **Leave this blue neighbourhood**_

 _ **Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh**_

 _ **And it drives me wild**_

 _ **Cause when you look like that,**_

 _ **I never ever wanted to be so bad, oh**_

 _ **And it drives me wild**_

 _ **You're driving me wild, wild, wild**_

 _ **You're driving me wild, wild, wild**_

"You're driving me wild..." I finish, smiling like a fool.

 _Yep._

 _You really do..._

 **Song used is "Wild" by Troye Sivan**


	9. Chapter 9

"Stay with me for a while." Yamato tells me, grabbing hold of my wrist. "I need to tell you something."

"But it's already late... Shouldn't I be going home now?" I ask. He shakes his head in disagreement.

"It's too dangerous to go home alone."

"But I..." I acted like I wanted to protest, but the truth is, I actually didn't want to go home. In fact, I wanted to stay with him for as long as possible. I just didn't want him thinking that he was actually my weakness. _(Even though it probably comes out as obvious sometimes.)_ Something tells me that once he knows this as a fact, he might use it against me. And there was absolutely no way for me to allow and let that happen. If I can't stop my feelings then I must at least keep them as a secret from everyone. Including Yamato, of course. Not that I don't trust my friends... I just tend to be really shy of things like this.

Yamato gives me a lopsided grin that sends a sudden gush of blood run up to my cheeks and form a bright red colour. I also noticed something different gleaming in his black eyes. The look he was giving me... I can't exactly figure it out right now. But it now turned quite stern and mischievously secretive.

To my surprise, Yamato started stepping his way gently closer to me. For every step he took, I automatically retreated back. For some reason, the situation made me feel nervous and also excited. Adrenaline was kicking through me but at the same time, I was a little terrified. It was so confusing.

I kept on walking backwards but then my back gently crashes into something hard, flat, and cold. I realised that it was a wall. I had nowhere else to go now. Yamato took this as the chance to corner me, extending out his left arm to the wall as an indication that I were to stay still. Right when I thought he wasn't gonna come in any closer to me since I've stopped, I was in complete shock when he advanced toward me again. With our two bodies now pressed against each other, I was completely pinned by him on the wall. I blush harder and the beating of my heart turns abnormally fast.

"Ya-Yamato?" I cried, though my voice came out sounding weak and helpless.

 _What's the meaning of this..?_

I raise my head up a bit because Yamato was a good few inches taller than me; his head towering down over me. We lock eyes for a few seconds and he smirks, then he presses his forehead next to my head against the wall so his mouth was utterly close to my ear.

"Aki..." He begins to whisper softly. A shiver runs down my spine by the sound of his voice and his hot breath escaping from his lips as he speaks.

"Y-Yes?" I croak. My palms felt sweaty and I swallow hard down my throat.

"Do you want to hear what I have to say to you..?" He asks, bringing down his extended arm and uses it to caress my hair and my cheek, then sliding it down unto my neck.

I was literally having a hard time breathing because of the state we're in. Wait, what exactly is gonna happen here?

"W-What is it?" I ask as I tried to keep my pace standing steady and preventing myself from trembling and melting on the floor, if that was even humanly possible. Because from what Yamato was doing right now, he's made me so hot I just feel like melting into a puddle of water.

"I..." He starts, lowering his head down to the nape of my neck.

"Y-You...?" Just what are you gonna do to me?

 _N-No! Hold it! Stop! I beg you, please don't do this! I-I'm afraid I'm not ready for this kind of stuff yet! It's too soon!_

 _Just do it. It's what I've always wanted... So please, do me a favour and end this long wait already. Do it!_

 _No! You have to stop him!_

 _Yes! Let him do what he wants!_

 _NO!_

 _YES!_

"...wake up." He finally says.

"Eh?" I blink a few times. That was all that he wanted to say? 'Wake up' ? That doesn't even make any sense. I give him a confused look.

"What do you mean wake up–"

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Hah!" My eyes dart open and I quickly stand up from my bed. I realised that I was only dreaming. It was just another one of my stupid and... admittedly almost sexual dreams. And am I disappointed that dream wasn't real?

I just heave out a heavy sigh.

"Oi, Aki! Are you there? Hurry up and open this door!" Yamato's voice seemed to be heard outside as he rapped the front door of my apartment. _Wait a minute... Yamato?_

 _Why on earth is he here?_

"Are you even awake yet?" He continues to shout.

 _Head straight to the Leaf entrance at 7 am..._ A voice seemed to echo from my head. It was Yamato's. Suddenly, I remembered... "The mission!" I quickly jolt out of my bed and look at my alarm clock. It read:

 **7:18 am**

"Eh!? Already past 7 am? I'm gonna be dead!" I scream in horror as I scramble to get my towel out of the cabinet and quickly made my way inside the shower room.

 _What about Yamato? You left him outside, you idiot!_

 _No time to go downstairs and open it! I have to take a sho_ wer and get dressed as fast as I can! And besides, they're going to kill me for forgetting all about the mission!

I got out of the shower in just five minutes and hurried over to my dresser, taking out the proper ninja attire I found last night on my front door step. I figured Lady Tsunade must have sent them. Though I was wondering how she was able to find out where I live. Guess the Hokage simply knows everything around here.

I sprawl the outfit all over my bed and was about to take action to take my clothes off when...

"Aki what are you doing?" Yamato suddenly pops up on the window inside my room that was widely open. "It's time to lea–" His voice cuts off and his eyes turn wide, along with his cheeks turning bright pink as he sees me about to take my towel off.

"KYAAAA!" I scream in embarrassment; my whole face heating up as I quickly grab the closest thing that was beside me which was my alarm clock. I take it and threw it furiously at the window, hitting Yamato right smack on the face and making him fall off.

 **THUD!**

That was the sound of his body crashing down heavily on the ground.

As soon as I got dressed and picked up my bag that was well-prepared of everything including medical supplies, I set out of the front door only to bump into Kakashi who I seemed to have interrupted his reading.

" _Sumimasen!_ " I apologised as I retreat from him.

"Great, I think you're all set. Where's Yamato? I thought he came here to see you?" He asks me, not seeming to mind the fact that I just bumped into him as he closes his book.

"Y-Yamato?" Sweat trickled down from my forehead as I remember the sound of his body crashing when I purposely threw my clock at him.

 _He almost saw me naked! What was I supposed to do... Laugh!? He deserves it._

 _But still... That's definitely got to hurt._

"He's um... I think he fell of the window. Ehehe..." I replied and chuckled nervously.

"Fell of the window? What do you mean?"

I led Kakashi at the back of my apartment and sure enough, we saw Yamato there lying on the ground with his arms and legs sprawled out. Even though I was still very upset and embarrassed about that incident, and because I felt awkward being around him again because I still clearly remember my dream this morning, I quickly rushed over to him to assist his back and help him sit up.

"Yamato! Are you okay?" Stupid question.

"I-I... Yeah, I think..." He stammered, forcing out a weak smile thay only made him look like he was in more pain.

Thankfully, the crash didn't make him unconscious and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with his head. But I noticed that his nose was bleeding internally.

"Wait, what happened to your nose?" I ask him worriedly.

"You threw a clock at me, remember? It hit me straight at the nose..." He answered.

"O-Oh... I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it... Here," I say as I handed him a handkerchief out of my pocket. "Lean forward and pinch the soft part of your nose for a good ten minutes. Breathe with your mouth and not your nose, too." I instructed him.

"Ah. _Arigatou..._ " Yamato thanks. Kakashi suddenly steps forward and reaches out his hand.

"Yamato. Get up." He tells him. Yamato takes his hand and Kakashi helps him get on his feet.

"How long does he need to lean and stay still?" Kakashi asks me. I didn't respond. I was keeping an eye on Yamato as he leans his back on the wall but his head was down a bit. He was pinching his nose like I told him to; red blood now stained the white cloth I gave him.

 _Wall... I remember something from backs being leaned on walls..._

Yamato suddenly looks at me like he just heard me, and it sends me blushing. But no, he couldn't have read my mind. With his mouth partially open so he can breathe, he stares at me for a few second and arches his eyebrows like he's asking me, _What?_

I just stare back at him.

 _Nothing._ I say again in my head.

 _I see._ He seemed to say as he looks away in the other direction which had me wondering if he was somehow mad at me for throwing a stupid clock at him. Well, shouldn't I be mad at him? This was so unfair. Just because I like him doesn't mean that I can always forgive him.

I feel a hand grab my shoulder and I turn around to see that it was Kakashi. I realised that I forgot to answer his question and quickly apologised.

"S-Sorry. Anyway, he needs to be like that for ten minutes. But if the bleeding has fully stopped and he's okay, then we can go." I answer. Kakashi sighs and looks over at Yamato.

"Don't worry senpai, I'll be good in a minute. Then we can leave. We're already thirty minutes late so we can't afford any more time delays." He tells both me and Kakashi assuringly.

 _Time delays. If it's anyone who caused this in the first place, it's you. Aki, you idiot._

"Alright, if you say so. But don't be in such a rush if you're still not okay. Anyway, I heard you say that Aki threw a clock at you. Why is that?" Kakashi asks and he looks at both me and Yamato, searching our faces for answers.

Me and Yamato wince and give each other looks that obviously meant we were thinking of the same reason. It was just an accident. And I can't help but think that it was also my fault since I was way too careless; not closing the window before I take off my towel and get dressed. But it was also Yamato's fault since it's not proper to just be popping up on someone's window and entering my privacy.

"I-It was just an accident. I didn't mean to hit him, really..." I began to explain. "I was just surprised when he appeared on my window and that was my sudden reaction. Heh... I'm sorry." I lied. Yamato looks at me surprised. I didn't react at all. Well I was way too embarrassed to tell Kakashi the truth, anyway. Plus, if he knew that I was only about to get dressed, he'd be mad at me for forgetting about the mission. My very first mission, apparently.

No he won't. Have you forgotten that he's got the habit of being late, too? You two are just the same. He'd understand.

Yeah but it's different on my case... He probably only appeared about five minutes late. If I had only arrived in time, none of this would have happened...

In just under a minute like Yamato said, we were all set to leave. I asked him if he was really sure that he's alright, but he said that it was a just a simple nose bleed. Nothing more serious than getting fractured or any other worst injury he mentioned.

"I won't bleed to death. Don't you all worry." He even said.

"Well then, Lady Tsunade assigned me to be the Captain of this mission so I'm hoping for the both of you to lend me your cooperation, even if this is what seems like an easy mission. But you never know since anything could go wrong. I hope you're aware of that and be always prepared." Kakashi tells us, stepping forward so he could lead and giving us both stern looks. I've gotten a lot better at reading his facial expressions through his eyes, even if he's wearing a mask.

He's _SO_ cool. Especially with that right timing of stepping forward and posing straightly like the boss he is. I bet loads of girls had crushes on him already. Girls always dig guys that are cool and smooth like him.

 _Oh yeah? How come you never say that about Yamato? By this, are you meaning to say that he's lame?_ My annoying inner consciousness argues with me again. I grit my teeth angrily.

 _No, he's not lame! No doubt that he's cool, too! Probably not at Kakashi's level, but still, I think he's awesome._

 _What, because of his heroic deed of saving you?_

 _Yes but not only that. He's cool on his own way... I can't describe it._

" _Ikuzo, minna._ " Kakashi ordered. Yamato and I nod our heads at each other then look straight ahead of our path.

 _You better do things right, Aki. This is serious and you better not be fooling around._

 _Yeah, I know._

" _Hai!_ " We both agree out loud and the three of us immediately take off into the air.

• • •

I haven't done this for quite a while... It feels good to be leaping off of trees again and going at full speed. I thought to myself as we headed to our destination with Kakashi on the lead and Yamato in line with me at the back, tailing him.

Believe it or not, I was actually promoted as a chūnin that also went out on ordinary missions when I was ten years old. But I never had the intention of becoming a jōnin because I thought that if I became one, it would only result to being assigned on more hectic and troublesome missions. I've probably mentioned this already but I don't always like to be busy. I prefer spending time with myself where I can just do whatever I want. But looks like I had nothing to worry about since I had myself get withdrawn from my duties as a chūnin ever since my father died. I know it wasn't noble of me to do that and it's really disappointing, especially when I dreamed about being a full-fledged ninja that would risk her life for the sake of the village. I just suddenly lost interest about everything when he died and decided to just focus on enhancing my medical ninjutsu.

I don't think I even walked outside the village for five years now, so it felt really good to finally be free again and experience the cold wind coming from the woods spray all over my face. We were all silent on our way to Kirigakure, when what seems like a shuriken suddenly flies past us and hits a tree.

"What the–" Kakashi says in alarm.

"Stop it right there!" Someone bellowed way back on the path behind us, making us stop our tracks from moving forward.

 _Who is it? Who on earth would throw a shuriken at us? I thought every village held no grudge against other villages anymore?_ I wonder.

 _But you never know since anything could go wrong._ Kakashi's warning to us before we left the village appeals to echo in my head. _He's definitely right,_ I thought as I carefully take hold of the kunai I had inside my hip pouch to get ready to defend myself. Good thing I was very well prepared.

I turn back around with the kunai I had in my hand clutched close to my chest, ready to throw it or defend myself from any kind of minor weapon attack. But I was surprised to find no one trying to entail us. Just the ordinary woods we were leaving behind. Then all of a sudden...

"Over here!" The voice seemed to be very close from us. In fact, from the corner of my eyes I saw a figure that was now behind Kakashi. _Could it be an enemy...?_

"Gotcha. Hehe."

 _Oh no..._


	10. Chapter 10

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Kakashi says out loud, making me freeze from my movements right when I was about to carelessly throw a kunai at the person who stood behind him. Thankfully though, I was able to stop in time at the mention of Naruto's name. _Who on earth would have thought that he'd been following us all along?_

"Kakashi sensei! I saw you guys leave this morning so I already assumed you got assigned to a mission. Please allow me to go with you!" Naruto begged.

"What?" Kakashi asked hoarsely.

"Come on, old grandma Tsunade hasn't assigned me on any mission for days now. I feel really cooped up so please let me go with you!" Naruto insists, looking at Kakashi with big, puppy eyes. Kakashi shrugs and shakes his head.

" _Dame._ " He says firmly in disagreement. "You're supposed to be on break. Don't you even feel grateful? Now stop wasting our time and go back to the village."

"But I'm already quite far away from the village. You've got no choice but to take me with you." Naruto replies stubbornly. Well I figured that the problem to being as active and energetic as him is that you can't manage staying in just one place, even for a day. It's like he always wants himself to be kept busy, which is the exact opposite of my personality here.

"Naruto, go home. We can't waste anymore time here. Does Lady Tsunade even know that you went out?" Yamato asks him this time.

"No. I figured I didn't need to ask for her permission. Knowing her, I know she would never allow me to go out in the first place." He answered.

"Be patient and she'll be sure to assign you a new mission." Yamato tells him. "But this is just an ordinary mission. You don't need to get involved here anymore so please go home." He adds.

But Naruto wouldn't budge at all no matter what the two say to him. Soon enough, him and Yamato have already started arguing with each other.

"I just need to go to other places. I just really can't stand staying in the village for another more week doing nothing! Everyone else is busy while I'm just at home, loafing around. It's not fair." Naruto complains with a sour face.

"We can't just allow you to go with us. You need the Hokage's permission for that, which you don't have." Yamato answers him, his face scrunched up now which obviously means that he's starting to get annoyed.

"Then let's go back and tell her to take me with you!" Naruto demands while throwing his hands in the air.

"We're expected to arrive in the Village Hidden in the Mist in six days. We can't afford to go back anymore, that'll be a total waste of time."

"I'm still gonna go."

"I've already told you that you can't!"

I put a hand on my forehead and sighed heavily at the two. They were acting like a bunch of ten year old kids, and my ears were already ringing from their constant shouting arguments. I began to wander over to Kakashi and talked to him.

"Call me when this is all over. I'll be sitting over there." I tell him, pointing at a big trunk of a tree a few meters away from them so I would get relieved of Yamato and Naruto's ringing voices.

"No don't go." Kakashi stops me. "I'm putting a stop to this and send Naruto home right now." He replied.

I arch one of my eyebrows up and look at him questioningly. "And just how are you going to do that? You know you're gonna have to try another tactic than just persuade him to go home. We all know that won't work on him."

"You'll see." He states plainly as he retreats a few steps back and does a few hand signs I'm familiar with before extending his arms downward.

" _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_ " He shouts, and from a cloud of smoke appears a large, intimidating black bulldog with dark fur who also wore a spiked collar on his neck and a Konoha forehead protector on his left leg. I looked at the dog Kakashi just summoned with astonishment. He was simply huge and though he may appear to be quite alarming to some people because he was bigger than an average bulldog, he seemed to be really cute and cuddly to me. What can I say? I never had one but I honestly love dogs. And one other thing I noticed was that there was another dog sitting on top of the big bull's head. This dog was small and pug-like, with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears. He also had on a forehead protector wearing it on his head in a way similar to Sakura's, and a bandage was wrapped on his right front leg. Clearly way too adorable for me to handle.

"Aww, they're so cute!" I squealed in delight that made both Naruto and Yamato finally stop arguing and turn around. I quickly approach the two canines and wrap them in a tight hug in my arms without fear. The bulldog with dark fur didn't even seem to wince from my action, but the small one appeared to be disturbed as I pushed my cheek onto his face. And he began to talk which surprised me; not because he could talk, but because his voice was deep and gruff. Which was a little weird since I didn't expect him to have such a voice, well... Compared to what he looked like.

"Hey, what are you doing? Stop!" The brown pug demanded angrily through gritted teeth.

"Their names are Pakkun and Bull." Kakashi addressed as I pull myself away like the cute, brown dog wanted me to do. I wouldn't want him to bite me, even if he seems completely vulnerable. I shouldn't underestimate him, especially since he's come from Kakashi.

"Er, sorry..." I quickly apologise, retreating myself away.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Kakashi greets them happily.

"Hey Kakashi." The pug I assume to be the one called Pakkun responded, raising one paw up at him. "We're doing fine. Why'd you summon us, got something to assign?" Pakkun questions him.

"I do, actually." Agreed Kakashi as he tells them what he had in mind. "Can I count on you to make sure Naruto gets back home to the Hidden Leaf? We've had enough of his pestering attitude." He comments, but his eye was still smiling. As cheery as he might sound, I know he's just being sarcastic.

"Ah, is that why you summoned me and Bull? Okay, no problem." Pakkun says as he looks at Naruto who was shocked about what they just talked about.

"Wait a minute, Pakkun and this other big guy here are gonna send me back to the village? How?" He asks but no one answers him.

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you both. Well, do what you want to do with him as long as he gets back to the village. I'll leave him with you two to take care of. Yamato, Aki, let's go." Kakashi ordered to us both while this only made Naruto furious, thinking that his persistent request was constantly being ignored.

" _Hai._ " Yamato answered.

"Hey wait, you're not going anywhere without me!" He bellowed as he tried to catch up to us again but this time, Bull had to get in his way to prevent him from doing so, taking a bite on his tracksuit's collar.

"You heard your sensei. We'll be taking you home." Pakkun tells him sternly as they make their way back with Naruto hanging from Bull's big snout like a person with a noodle hanging off of his mouth.

"Gaah! Let me go!" Naruto bawled as he tried to wiggle free; the sound of his voice becoming more and more distant as they go back and the three of us continued to move forward.

"You sure it's okay to send him home in a state like that?" I ask Kakashi with concern, thinking about Naruto accidentally falling hard on the ground due to him moving vigorously.

"Even if he falls, I'm sure he'll be okay. He's Naruto." He answers as if he just read what I was thinking.

 _Well I guess he's right about Naruto being Naruto._ I thought in my head and decided not to worry about him anymore.

We must have been travelling non-stop on foot for approximately an hour already and I started to slow down and grow weary. Not because I was tired already since I haven't done this in years, but embarrassing as it was to admit to the two, I was actually really hungry.

My stomach continued to growl from not eating any breakfast and tried as I might to suppress Yamato and Kakashi from hearing it, I couldn't do it.

"What was that?" Yamato suddenly asks and the three of us stop again, just as I feared. Cold sweat started trickling down my forehead and I gulp.

"Did you guys hear that?" He asks the two of us. _Yikes._

"H-Hear what? I didn't hear anything..." I say nervously. "We should just keep going. That was probably nothing." I suggest, trying my best to play safe.

"I didn't hear anything too." Kakashi added, which really surprised me since his sense of smell and hearing is really sharp and keen.

"Huh. I thought I heard something growling. It must be my imagination. You're right, I'm sorry. We should keep going..." Yamato exhales, and once we were back, I drew a silent breath of relief. But a few seconds later, my stomach growls louder than ever and this time, it was Kakashi who tells everyone to stop.

"I knew it." He mutters softly.

"What is it?" Yamato asks him.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Kakashi points at me and my face turns red from shock and embarrassment. He knew all along that it was coming from me?

" _E-Etoo..._ Hehe..." I begun laughing nervously as I scratch my cheek.

"Hungry?" Yamato repeats confusingly and turns his head to look at me. "Aki, didn't you eat this morning?" He then asks, his voice sounding really concerned.

"I-I um... I forgot to." I answer weakly as another low growl escapes from my churning stomach. I swing my head down low out of embarrassment. _Someone just bury me alive right now._

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot that you were in a hurry to get yourself ready this morning. You woke up late, didn't you?" He asks me with his arms crossed. But I couldn't get myself to answer him and chose to be silent instead as I allowed the shame and embarrassment eat me up.

"Next time, don't forget to eat. Never skip a meal especially breakfast." He scolds me, sighing.

"Don't get so upset, Yamato. Look, Aki's about to cry." Kakashi chided in and teases me.

"I'm not upset!"

"I'm not going to cry!" We both exclaim out loud at the same time.

"Not upset? But you sound like you really are. I understand, you're concerned after all." He tells Yamato, still with a hint of tease in his voice.

"I-I am." Agreed Yamato as a faint blush appears on his cheeks and he immediately looks over to the side, like he was trying to hide it.

"And as for Aki..."

I glance over at Kakashi and ask, "What about me?"

"Don't cry. This time, we won't hesitate to stop so you can eat. In fact, take your time. We need to rest anyway, too." He tells me with a smile. _Why on earth is he extra cheery today?_

"Y-You didn't forget to bring food with you, have you?" Yamato asks as he makes his way beside me as we settled down on the ground since we were already out of the woods and the place was all grass now. There were still trees, but not in a surrounding way anymore like back at the woods.

"No, of course I bought food, too." I answer as I settle down my back on a tree for some good shading and placed my backpack down beside me.

"Good... Mind if I sit next to you?"

I look up at him as if to make sure I heard him right. All he does is blink at me.

"Um, what did you say?"

Yamato doesn't repeat himself and instead, he gives me a silly look as he settles down beside me. "Never mind, I don't think I need your permission anyway." He says as his forearm bumps against mine and one of our hands accidentally make contact with each other. I blush and quickly retract my hand away, although I had to act like I was giving my hands some stretches. He glances over me and I suddenly felt even more anxious about his face being a little close to mine again.

"W-What?" I ask, but it came out snappily.

"What kind of food did you bring with you?" He asks, not seeming to mind the tone of my voice. He brings his own bag on top of his knees and opens it, pulling out a brown fudge of bread wrapped in plastic.

"Stuff that I like. You know, plain rice balls and a few chocolate bars. By the way, what's that?" I say as I point at the brown fudge he pulled out from his bag.

"Oh, this? Go and guess." He tells me, smiling.

"Hmm... Fine. A brownie?" _Great. I especially love brownies, too._

"Right. But something's missing. It's a _blank_ brownie."

I arch one eyebrow up at him as I tried to wonder what else was missing.

"What, you mean a chocolate brownie? Gee, that's no longer necessary, you know. A brownie is a brownie." I tell him ridiculously.

"Haha no, it's not just a chocolate brownie." He said and chuckled. Again, the word ' _cute_ ' crawls up on my mind again but I push it way down. As usual.

But I couldn't understand what he meant, so I decided to just give up. "I give up. What is it then?"

"A walnut brownie." He answers, taking a delightful bite out of it and his face turns fairly happy like a child. How could I not have guessed that it was a _walnut_ brownie? Well that was kinda stupid.

"These little chunks of nuts aren't just ordinary nuts. They're walnuts. You should try it, it's delicious." He suggests in between munching. "Here, take a bite." He then tells me and raises the brownie up to the level of my mouth. _What, is he making me take a bite like this?_

"A-Are you..?"

"Oh just take a bite, silly."

I blush mildly and just did as I was told. See, I should really stop being too conscious of things since it's obvious that Yamato doesn't even mind.

 _He doesn't like you and you're the only one who likes him. He thinks you're only friends so of course he wouldn't mind and think malice of it._

Honestly, the walnut brownie seemed to taste the same as an ordinary brownie. But nevertheless, it was really delicious. It's still a brownie after all.

"Mmm, yeah. You're right, it is delicious." I agree with delight as well. "Do you have more?"

"I do. Here, you take this and I'll just pull out another one." Yamato hands me the brownie we've both taken a bite out on and I take it with my hand. "But after that, you need to eat a rice ball or anything likely you have in your bag. Dessert shouldn't act as breakfast." He tells me and I nod my head at him, feeling giddy that he's telling me all this since a little while earlier. _Hey whether it's meant to be a friendly concern, at least he's still concerned._

"Thanks and I know... Now stop acting like you're my dad or something." I joke, and I immediately remembered my dad. But no worries, since I stated before that I no longer feel down and sad about my father's death. From this, Yamato acted all shy again and soothed his brown hair nervously. _How I'd love to do that myself someday._

"Don't you like people being concerned over you? And I'm not trying to act like a parent." He says rather defensively. I just giggle as a response.

"Whatever. Just... Just finish that up and start eating a proper food breakfast." He added shyly.

"Alright, _dad._ But hey... Where's Kakashi by the way?" I ask when I suddenly remembered that Kakashi was nowhere in sight.

"I think he said something about taking a piss a while ago. I don't know why he still hasn't come back, though." Yamato answered.

"Looking for me?" Said Kakashi in all of a sudden as he emerges from behind the tree we were resting on.

"E-Eh? You were there all along?" I ask him in shock. _He's been eavesdropping on us!_

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, you two love birds seem like you're having a good time with each other. Don't worry, I wouldn't be a bother and I'll go over there so you can have time for yourselves now."

" _L-Lovebirds?_ " Yamato repeats, staring blankly into the area.

"Hey wait, Kakashi, don't go! What are you even talking about? Come and sit with us." I insist.

"Er yeah, senpai. It's fine, really..." Followed Yamato who now sounded terribly shy.

"Fine? I wonder about that, hmm?" He murmured questioningly as he places one hand on top of Yamato's head and shifts all his weight on it.

"Ow, your hand is heavy!" He complains.

"Wow. I didn't know you were a bully, Kakashi." I comment while giggling because Yamato looked really annoyed and watching the two of them were like watching two brothers, with Kakashi being the oldest, who mostly got in on arguments with each other.

"Who, me? No I'm not." He denied, seeming to make his weight heavier because Yamato's complaints sounded louder like his mouth was close to my ear.

"O-Oi, Kakashi senpai! " He shouts rather aggressively. For now, I could only hear them and not see them because my head was faced on the other direction while I munched on the brownie Yamato gave me. I was just looking at the scene of clear blue skies and green hills on the horizon that were still pretty noticeable from afar. Another perfect setting to relax and listen to music, I realised.

If if weren't for Yamato's constant shouting that were making my ears ring again like last time together with Naruto, that is.

"Oi, Aki. Hey." I hear Kakashi suddenly call me.

"Yeah?" I ask as I slowly turn my head around.

"No don't!" Yamato shouted yet again as he tried to cut off my action. But it was too late and I had already fully turned my head. The next thing to happen was unexpected though, and I quickly regretted not following what Yamato told me. _Or did I, really?_

Now, his face was utterly close to mine again, literally wherein the smallest bean would be the only thing to fit on the gap between our faces. I blush instantly and stopped breathing for a moment. _Damn that Kakashi! I bet he was planning this all along! Gah, I swear I'm going to kill him after I get out of this state!_

"Yamato?" Kakashi calls, but Yamato refuses to respond. Seems to me that he was holding his breath, too.

"This is an order..." He says slowly, making my heart beat abnormally fast again.

"You heard me, right? I'm the captain of this mission and you need to follow my orders." _Just what on earth is he gonna make him do?_

Kakashi fake-cleared his throat and proceeds from talking. "Now, my order is this..." He continued.

 _Ugh, I have a really bad feeling about this..._

"Kiss her." He finished happily; making my soul feel like it was ready to leave my body.

"Kiss her. That's an _order._ "


	11. Chapter 11

**Yamato's POV**

"Kiss her. That's an order." Kakashi ordered me. I couldn't believe he'd go so far as to make me do this. I bet any other order would have been better.

I swallow hard on my throat, wanting to retreat back but I couldn't because Kakashi still had his hand on my head and besides, it's not like I could make myself move anyway.

My eyes met Aki's, and I couldn't help but admire how even more beautiful her eyes were up close. They were bright and glimmering, added with a faint bluish colour like an emerald. They were absolutely mesmerising, and I would have almost completely lost myself in them until I got interrupted.

"Hey Yamato, were you even listening? Either you do it, or I'll force you to do it by pushing you." Kakashi repeated.

 _This is ridiculous. I can't do that, imagine what Aki's reaction would be afterwards!_

I tried sending a message to her by continuing to gaze in her eyes, telling her that she needs to retreat back. She seemed to have got it, but she was more likely to be telling me that she couldn't do it too. Our bodies were both paralysed.

"Alright then, I'm giving you five seconds. You can go first though if you'd like." Kakashi tells Aki and her pitiful eyes quickly change into an evil glare up at him.

"Five... Four..." Kakashi begins to count down.

 _Think of something. Quick!_

"Three... Two..."

 _What do I do, what do I do?_

"One."

I wasn't able to think of anything so I decided to just close my eyes as I prepared myself, waiting for it to happen. But I was surprised when Kakashi pulls my head gently away from Aki. I open my eyes and blink a few times. Wait, what?

"Congratulations. Both of you have now passed the what I'd like to call... The Temptation Test." Kakashi said to us while chuckling; letting go of his grip on my head.

"H-Huh?" I muttered, still in a quite a daze. Jeeze, I hate the fact that he basically treats us like a bunch of kids right now.

"The WHAT...? " Aki asks angrily as she slowly stands up with both of her fists clenched tight. Uh-oh. Now this is bad.

"There's no such thing as a Temptation Test. " She said through gritted teeth.

"There is. In fact, the two of you were the very first ones to try it. Not to mention the very first ones to also pass it." Kakashi replied with two of his fingers up as always whenever he's telling something trivial.

But this wasn't trivial at all. Aki's right, there's no such thing as a Temptation Test. He probably just made it up so he could mess with us.

"Why you... Come here you grey-headed freak!" Aki roared as she furiously chased Kakashi up at trees and around the whole area.

"I'm going to kill you!" She continued to bellow, releasing two shurikens out of her hip pouch. _She really has the serious intent of killing him..._

I stand up so I could move away from another place because I didn't want to get hit, but Kakashi quickly appears behind me and holds my shoulders steady, in time when Aki had already thrown the two shurikens on mine and Kakashi's direction.

"E-EH!? " My eyes widened as the shurikens turned larger and larger on my sight as they came nearer. Shit, I'm gonna get hit!

But in the last second, Kakashi sways us both along to the left side, successfully evading it and making it hit the tree behind us instead.

"Gah! Whatever, you two can get lost." Aki says as she gives up and walks away from us.

"M-Me? But I didn't do anything!" I proclaim, raising my two hands up to my chest.

"I don't care!" She shouts back. Great. Now she's mad at me too when I didn't even do anything. _Just great_.

"Sorry about that." Kakashi pats me on the shoulder and apologises. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get the nerve to do it next time." He told me.

"What!?" I snapped.

"I _said_ you should go after her and calm her down. Remember, we're here to rest, right? Not get riled up at each other." He replied, smiling. I just sighed heavily and removed the two shuriken Aki had thrown and missed on the tree. I run my fingers on the marks and immediately thought as I shake my head, _Poor tree..._

"Be sure to tell Aki that we'll be back on the trail in thirty minutes. I'll be back then, so you guys better do what you want while you have the time." Kakashi tells me as I noticed that he was holding his most favoured book again.

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know. Go get her, tiger." Kakashi gives me a big thumps up before disappearing. I know he's going to read that stupid book again, as always.

 _He's got to be kidding, that creep..._ I thought as I remembered his statement; running my hands on my hair in a distressful way, all the way down to my now flaming up face.

Still, I have to chase after Aki and make her eat. No interruptions this time.

I pick up both mine and Aki's backpack and slung it onto my shoulders as I followed the path she stomped off to.

 **• • •**

 **Night Time**

 **8:45pm**

Since our ridiculous Captain of the mission said that it was time to look for a place to sleep in for the night when we had arrived on a small village, the three of us went looking for the closest inn to rest our tired feet in.

Ten minutes later, we found a rather small yet pretty comfortable inn that was being run by an old lady.

"I'm finally gonna be able to rest!" Aki said in relief, her voice quite worn-out. She yawns and instructs me to go over to the counter and immediately ask for three rooms, and I did what I was told.

"Um, excuse me, but could you please assist us to three rooms to stay in for the night?" I ask the old lady in the counter.

"I'm very sorry dear, but I'm afraid there are only two vacant rooms left. The others are on repair while the others are already taken." She answered with a frail voice.

Aki hears this and she slumps herself back on the wall weakly. "What? But I can't go on any further. Yamato, just sleep outside!" She demands half-jokingly. I give her a dirty look and turned around at Kakashi.

"Kakashi senpai. I'm afraid we can't stay here since there are only two rooms–"

"Perfect!" He exclaims.

"Huh?" Me and Aki wonder at the same time.

"We're taking it. Thank you very much." Kakashi gladly tells the old lady.

"You will? Alright, it's just straight down that hallway. The two rooms that are on the very end."

"Eh? But I told you, there are only two rooms..." I repeat.

"That's not a problem. I'll take one room all to myself while the two of you," Kakashi nods his head at me and Aki. "Share the other room." He states.

"WHAT?" Both me and Aki shout at the same time.

"You can't do that!" Aki tells him, enraged and blushing again. I blush myself too and thought about how awkward the idea was of me and her sharing the same room. No, that's obviously a no for me. What should be done is that me and Kakashi should share the same room since we're both guys anyway. But on the latter, he refuses when I tell him this and makes up another unbelievable excuse. As always.

"I need to get a room for myself because I snore pretty loud. Either of you won't be able to sleep at all." He tells us, obviously lying.

" _Uso Da!_ I've been on loads of missions with you and not once have I heard you snore while sleeping." I point out.

"You know what, I'm tired. We'll be leaving early in the morning so the two of you better start getting some rest too." He says as he quickly disappears into the hallway. _This is insane!_

Having no choice but to stay in here tonight, the two of us hesitantly head our way to our room. We leave our sandals outside and I opened the door, hoping to find a couch or at least a single sofa chair, but to my bad luck, there was nothing but a single bed in the middle to sleep on.

"Get out." Aki tells me once we've put our bags down.

"You mean you're going to make me sleep outside?"

"N-No you idiot, I'm gonna get dressed in my sleeping clothes... Now out." She says annoyingly and points at the door to emphasise her point.

"Oh, r-right..." I softly say as I make my way outside the door and close it.

"Don't even dare to open that door unless I tell you that I'm done!"

"I won't!" I answer back. What, does she think I'm a pervert?

About a minute later, Aki tells me to come back in and I follow, seeing her to be revealed on a white shirt _(which I'm guessing is two sizes big on her)_ with a simple design of a dog's paw print in the middle and wore pjyamas that were plainly blue. She was already settled on the bed, all hunched back as the sheets were covered up only to her knees.

"It's my time to get dressed right here, if you don't mind?" I asked her politely.

"Y-You?"

"Uh, yeah, of course?"

"Fine, w-whatever. Just get on with it." She tells me, placing her hand on top of her chin like she was bored. Or perhaps only pretending to be bored because she kept on glancing curiously over me. And for some reason, I found this as the right time to play with her.

"Aren't you excited?" I suddenly ask.

"E-Excited? What are you talking about?"

"To see me undress, of course." I teased, smirking and arching one of my eyebrows up. But I probably fail at trying to be seductive.

"I-I..." She only manages to stutter while blushing a deep red. I laugh at her face and this seemed to make her more embarrassed and upset. Guess it kind of worked after all.

"Gah, _Yamato!_ " She says angrily through gritted teeth.

"Relax, I'm on with it." I tease her again, chuckling and proceeded on taking off my forehead protector off of my head first and placed it at the end table near me.

" _Baka!_ W-What makes you think that I'm excited to see you undress? I'm n-not!" She claims defensively.

I slowly took my flak jacket off next and just folded it neatly down on the floor. When I got up, Aki's eyes were literally peeled and unblinking and it made me laugh again.

"Must you stare at me like that? Get that dreamy look off of your face, I haven't even taken my shirt off yet."

She shakes her head as if to snap herself back to reality and clenches her first. She must be really upset now because every little tease I tell her seems to really work.

 **Aki's POV**

"Just shut up!" I demand him, soothing my face because I was completely annoyed by him now. You probably would have guessed it. I'm not annoyed at how much of a show-off he is, but rather about the fact that his stupid teases affects me a lot.

 _Yamato taking his shirt off? Good god, careful not to pass out again like last time. Keep your own blood from dripping off of your nose! This is real and serious!_

Yamato continued to laugh at my face at how defensive I may be sounding right now and because I wanted to hit him so much without standing up, I took the bed's fluffy white pillow and tossed it onto him, succesfully hitting his chest.

"That hurt. Really." He says sarcastically and picks it up to toss it back to me. I simply rolled my eyes and sighed.

 _Just hurry up and get undressed already!_

"Just hurry up so I can go to sleep! Ugh."

And without hesitation and slow, teasing movement like last time, he quickly removes his shirt, revealing a slightly tanned and well-built body. I gulped as I stared hard at the perfect statesque figure right in front of me. My eyes study his broad shoulders as I noticed that he had a familiar red Anbu tattoo just a little down his left shoulder. From his outer appearance, I never would have guessed that he would look this... I admit, hot. And just when he couldn't be anymore perfect, my eyes travel down to his stomach where he also had a good, complete set of well-formed abs for crying out loud... My face turns red and starts to heat up, afraid that it's already reached its boiling point. I gulp down hard on my throat yet again like a lump was stuck on it. I'm dead.

"Y-You're ho..."

"Hot?" He interrupts and finishes my sentence, forming another goofy smirk on his lips. He's hot and sexy. GREAT. I don't think I'll ever be able to take this image off of my brain for like... Forever.

"Ho... Horrible! I-I meant to say horrible, you idiot!" I denied, covering my mouth that wanted to squeal in giddyness so much. I can _NOT_ handle this. This is killing me.

"Horrible? Yeah, right. From the look on your face, you don't seem to be horrified as you claim to be." He sneered; the tone of his voice then also sounding like he was saying, Just admit it. You can't handle me. You lose.

"Hmp. Show-off. Just hurry up and put a damn shirt on!" _No. Don't do it. Please don't do it. I just want to stare at you a-and–Ack! Stop it!_

"I will, okay? Sorry to bring you down, though, but I really have to." He says and winks at me. I can't believe it. Since when did he ever had a side like this all along?

And just to my disappointment, he did put on a shirt which was plain black.

"Hey I'm changing my pants as well. This is a different thing now... Unless you're curious about it, too?" Oh god, please stop him from teasing me. I swear this would literally kill me.

"Ha. E-Even if I wanted to, I know there's nothing to see anyway." I come back at him, proud of what I came up with because I seemed to have stepped on his huge ego.

"Nothing to see. Huh." He bluffs with a scrunched up face and crosses his arms.

"Very well then, Akira." He says annoyingly. Ha, I annoyed him! Well done, Aki!

"If you think there's 'nothing to see', I dare you to see for yourself then. Once you look away, you lose. And if you lose, you'll be the one to sleep outside." He dares me seriously. Uh-oh. Just what have you done...

"Hold on, are you..."

"Serious? Yeah, I am."

Gulp. You're in big trouble, Aki. Big trouble, I tell you...

"Forget it! I'm not going to say yes!"

"Afraid you'd lose? Ha, I thought so... Forget it, I'm not changing anymore too."

Yamato walks over to the switch and turns off the lights, and the room immediately grows dark. I started to feel very nervous, wondering if he's really gonna sleep beside me tonight.

 **Bog.**

Something sounded like it landed on the floor.

"Yamato?" I called as I peeked down on the bed. I saw Yamato lying sideward on the floor beside the bed, using his arm as a pillow for his head.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Trying to get some sleep. Don't even think about me and try to get some sleep now yourself." He answers half-stubbornly.

"You think I'm just going to let you sleep solely on the floor? At least take this pillow with you or something!" I told him.

"I said don't mind me. We can't sleep on the same bed. Now go to sleep." He said.

"Ugh, Yamato!"

 **No response.**

"Yamato!"

"What do you want?" He finally responds, turning his head to look up at me.

"What I want is to get your lazy butt up here!" I tell him, blushing intently. Well, I told you there's no way I'm gonna let him sleep on the cold, hard floor.

"No." He stubbornly refuses.

"Quit acting like a baby and get up here. Now."

I wait a few seconds for him to get up, but he doesn't move at all. That's it. I extend down my arm and pulled on his hair.

"Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed in pain and rubs his head.

"Get up here." I demanded sternly. He sighs and finally surrenders.

"Okay, okay... Move." He says as he settles himself down beside me, instructing me to move over. I slightly move to the side so we wouldn't bump into each other, but the bed wasn't all that big and there were only a few inches left before I fall off, so it was pretty useless. Once he was lying and fully settled down, the bed creaks from his weight and I rolled over to the side so I wouldn't face him while Yamato kept still while facing the ceiling. I thought he was already fast-asleep because he was silent for about a minute until he spoke up and called my name softly.

"Aki?"

"Yes..?" I respond softly as well.

"I um... Just wanted to say thanks for letting me sleep here with you." He mumbled.

"O-Oh... Yeah sure, it's no problem..." I replied.

"Goodnight." He tells me as I feel him roll over to the other side, opposite me. I close my eyes and smiled silently.

"Night." I answer back as I got rid of my thoughts and allowed myself to finally fall asleep.

 **• • •**

I woke up the next morning feeling like something heavy was weighing down on me. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to turn around, but I couldn't do it at all. That was when I saw an arm that was tightly wrapped around me and I realised that it was actually Yamato himself who refrained me from moving because he was hugging me. His head was also resting beside mine and I could feel his slow and steady breaths that felt hot on my neck.

 _You should never have let him sleep with you that night..._

My heart started to beat fast and blood rushes to my cheeks again, so early in the morning. I tried to pry his arm off, but the more I move, the tighter his embrace seemed to get on my waist. Plus, his legs were also tangled with mine which made the situation of being free from him even harder.

"Ya-Yamato! Oi, wake up!" I shout as I helplessly tried to drag his arm off my waist. But as expected, he presses me closer within him and buries his face on the back of my neck.

" _Mmm._ " He grumbles softly. Gaah! Must things always be so damn hard with him all the time?

"Wake up you fool! You're hugging me too much, I can't breathe!" I complain, now striking his arm and trying to squirm free.

"I don't care." His voice surprised me.

"You were awake all along!? That's it, let go of me right this instant!" I demand furiously.

"No."

"Stop being so stubborn! If you don't let me go right now, I swear I'm going to shout at the top of my lungs that you're harrassing me!"

"...still don't care."

"Fine! HEL– " I shout, but Yamato was quick to cover my mouth with his hand and the rest of what I tried to say just sounded all muffled.

"Alright, alright, calm down! I was only joking." He says, finally untangling his legs and letting go of my waist.

"And don't think I planned that since last night. I didn't. Believe me, I didn't realise it myself that I was already doing that." He defended himself.

I just rolled my eyes at him annoyingly.

"Whatever..."

"Ugh... What time is it?" He groans, closing his eyes back again. I look up at the wall clock that was on my side of the wall and said,

"Exactly six am."

"It is? " He asks completely shocked, jolting straight up from the bed.

"Uh, yeah. Why do you seem so shocked?" I asked, glancing over him.

"Because I'm usually up at five am. I must have slept too well... Anyway, get up. We need to leave before seven." He tells me as he tosses the white sheets aside and stands up.

"Yeah, five minutes..." I mumble as I roll and curl myself into a ball and closed my eyes. It was so cold and comfortable that I almost wished I stayed like this forever.

"Aki... Look, we're already behind time. Go change your clothes." He addresses me like he was talking to a five year old.

"Yeah, okay. What about you, where are you going?" I ask as he starts to head out the door.

"Going to look for a shower." He answers and a glint of mishievousness becomes obvious in his eyes.

"Want to come with m–"

"Absolutely not! " I yelled before he could even finish his sentence which I had already expected. He lets out a low and sexy chuckle that sent good shivers down my spine.

"I'm joking, I'm joking... See you later." He tells me last before closing the door and disappearing out of the room. I heave a heavy sigh and forced myself to get up and find a shower room to make preparations for myself as well; my insides feeling like they're melting as soon I recalled our silly conversation last night and the way I found the both of us when I woke up. I blush as I remembered the feeling of his hot breath on my neck just a while ago and wondered if I was ever going to feel such a desire again.

 _Wait, desire? Tell me you didn't just say that._

 _Er, um... Y-Yeah, just how do I explain that to myself?_

 _Jeeze, Aki, what on earth is happening to you? Whatever it is, I don't think it's something good..._

 _Relax, okay? It's probably just a wrong word I thought of. It doesn't really mean anything._

 _Yep. You better make sure that you're actually right._ I scold myself in my head as thoughts about him continues to run on my mind even more plenty and deep than before.

 _I just plain like him after all..._

 _Nothing more._


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as I was done getting dressed and was now surely well-prepared, I take mine and Yamato's stuff before I left the room to head outside and wait for the two. But Kakashi was already there, sitting on a rock while reading. He notices me as I approached him and he closes his book to look at me.

"You're here early." I tell him, kind of expecting that he'd be the last to turn up late this morning due to his habitual tardiness.

"You should go speak for yourself. I knew you failed to show up at the place the three of us were supposed to meet for the mission because you woke up late. _Very._ Late." He told me, narrowing his eyes. Or _eye,_ rather.

"Eheh, yeah about that... That was just a mistake since I'm no longer used to waking up early for missions." I state matter-of-factly as I sit beside him.

"Anyway, so can you tell me what happened last night?" He suddenly asks and I give him a dirty look.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, why must the two of you always have to play coy?" He sighs and shakes his head.

"I don't even understand what you're talking about!"

"Oi, oi. Calm down, you're always shouting at me."

"And that's basically your fault." I snob.

"But really... Surely something must have happened between you two, right?" He asks again with a happy expression. I blush and quickly wanted to bury my entire face.

"Are you crazy? What makes you think something happened last night!?" I yell out loud as I tried to hold back the urge of slapping his face right here, right now. Here he goes again, embarrassing me...

"Hey, didn't I just tell you not to shout at me? And besides... I thought it was obvious. Yamato and you? Sleeping together in a room?"

"Nothing happened, okay? Jeeze!" I countered defensively.

"Are you really serious?"

"Ahh, _mataku..._ " I grieved as I run my hand over my forehead.

"Well that's a bummer. I wonder when he'll ever get the nerve for it..." Kakashi wondered, looking up at the sky.

"I really don't know what's wrong with you. You sound like a total creep. If you weren't my friend, I would have filed loads of reports on you already." I said and exhaled deeply.

"Where the hell is Yamato anyway?" I then asked out loud as I looked in every direction for the sight of him. He appears a few seconds later looking a bit troubled.

"Guys, I'm sorry I took long, but I just can't seem to find my-"

"What, your stuff? It's right here, I took them already." I answer, holding his bag in my hand and tossed it over to him.

"That's what I'm looking for! You should have told me you were going to take it so I didn't have to waste my time searching for it."

"Yeah, whatever... Stop babbling like a baby." I tease. _Hey, whaddaya know? Turns out that I'm slowly starting to act more natural and be less nervous around him after all!_

"Baby? Is that a new name-calling thing you guys thought up?" Kakashi suddenly joins in.

"No! We don't have any stupid name-calls for each other." I protest.

" _Hai, Hai..._ Well let's get going then. We're back on the long journey. Is everything all set?"

"Yeah, mine's all set, alright." I answer, rolling my eyes.

"Mine too. I don't think I've left anything back at the room." Followed Yamato.

"Very well. On we go." Kakashi instructs as he stands up and takes the lead in front of us again as me and Yamato walk beside each other behind him.

 **• • •**

 **5 Days later...**

"Village Hidden in the Mist, huh? It's been awhile since I've been back here. And it looks a whole lot different, too." I state in familiarity when we've finally stepped foot in Kirigakure. Like I said, a lot has changed about the village. Plus there were still quite plenty of building structures that were fragmented and needed help in repairing like Lady Tsunade informed us, even though it's been two months since the war already. I guess the only thing that's still exactly the same is the thick, cold mist surrounding the entire area. And that should already be obvious.

"You've been here before?" Yamato asks me, a bit surprised.

"Yeah. I had a few missions here." I answer him.

"You had a mission here?" He asks again, even more surprised.

"I was a ninja before too, you know." I say, laughing lightly.

"Y-You were? I... Thought you were just-"

"An ordinary villager who happens to know medical ninjutsu because of her father that used to work for the Third Hokage? Nah, that's not the case. Better not underestimate me too." I tell and wink at him.

Bet they weren't really expecting that truth about me. _(Given that Kakashi was also listening to our conversation.)_ I don't blame them at all though since I probably don't look like a ninja anymore and my skills need to be enhanced back again. I probably suck now at everything I was good at before, but excluding my medical ninjutsu.

Yamato had an unbelievable look in his face but he wipes it off and changes it a few seconds later with a smirk.

"I would never underestimate you, you know." He tells me, and it was my turn to smile back.

"We should go to the place Lady Tsunade had already prepared for us to stay in and settle our things first before we can each go to our individual assignments." Kakashi said and me and Yamato both nod our heads in agreement.

"Sadly, everyone of us now gets one room each for ourselves. I understand that some of you may be disappointed at this, but that doesn't entirely mean sharing is no longer possible. Mind you though, that it still is." He continued with his usual, cheery yet obviously teasing voice. And really? Some of you? Who's he kidding? The only ones with him are me and Yamato! It wouldn't take a detective to find out that he's trying to specifically pinpoint the both of us here.

I glared at him and he notices, but he ignores me instead by looking at the other direction. _What a bastard..._

Anyway, it didn't take that long to reach the place Kakashi was talking about. It was another inn, although this time, this one is apparently larger and a bit costly. But thankfully, we won't have to make any payments for our stay for the whole week because of Lady Tsunade who took care of everything already. All that we really had to do was help out on the tasks we were accounted for because of our skills.

But then again, that's more easier said than done.

"I'm heading straight to the Mizukage's office to deliver Lady Tsunade's personal message. The two of you should come along with me so she'll be well-informed about the help that has arrived honourably from the Hidden Leaf." Kakashi tells the both of us later after we've put down all our things in our own designated rooms.

We follow Kakashi on the way to the Mizukage's office which was heavily guarded. But thanks to the special important seal Lady Tsunade had put on top of the scroll, this allowed us to easily pass through all the guards and have a quick access to speak to the Mizukage.

"A personal message?" The Mizukage who was personally known as Mei Terumi repeats when Kakashi explains everything to her and hands her the scroll.

"Yes. She sent me here to deliver that, and I believe that it must convey something important." Kakashi additionally tells her very formally. Gee, how come he sounds so different than how he usually is around for these past few days?

"Very well, I shall read it then. Thank you, Kakashi."

"No worries."

The longer I stared at Mei, the Mizukage, the more I realised that she was real, natural beauty. Though she may look like she could be in her thirties, she was a tall and slender woman with green eyes like mine, as well. She also had ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She was really beautiful and I immediately felt envious and got afraid at the possible fact that Yamato fancied her a lot as well. I decided to glance up at him secretly to see his reaction. I also felt nervous as I slowly darted my eyes over him. _What if he looks like he really admires him?_

But surprisingly, Yamato's face remained exactly still and showed no sign of affection toward her at all. Maybe he's just faking it?

I stare at him for a few more seconds to make sure if he winces, but he doesn't. His face remained blank and this had me more than relieved. Though it still didn't help me to stop feeling envious towards her.

"A _gambling session!?_ That's all there is to this so-called personal and important message she sent me?" Lady Mei roared as soon as she was done reading the scroll.

"Really? That's all there was to it?" Kakashi asks him wide-eyed.

"Yes, here. Go see for yourself."

"No, it's alright. Actually, I should no longer act as one who should be surprised." Kakashi said.

"And why is that?" The Mizukage asks him curiously.

"Well first of all, we, the fellow people of Konoha, know far too well already that gambling can, no doubt, be considered as something personally important to Lady Tsunade." Kakashi calmly explains to her.

"Oh that's right! I remember now..." She says, thinking. "Yes, I remember. They don't call her "The Legendary Sucker" for nothing after all. Haha! How ridiculous!" She states and begins to laugh whole-heartedly.

"So what'll it be? Are you agreeing or not?" Kakashi questioned her approval.

"You must be crazy to think that I'm agreeing. Of course not! I'm not interested about stuff like that, and besides, I can't just leave the village, especially now. I thought she said she was gonna send some help, not a silly message about an gambling invitation!" Lady Mei continued to rant.

"Very well, I shall tell that to her once we get back. And by the way... It's actually us who's been sent to help."

"Ah, you mean the three of you?" She asks as she looks over at the two people behind Kakashi which were me and Yamato.

"I see it's you, the wood-style user. So we meet again. What a great help you'll be!" She tells Yamato with a smile on her face.

"Yes. And I'll be doing everything I can to help out." Answered Yamato.

 _Wait, they know each other? Alright. My jealousy has now doubled up. No, actually, make it TRIPLE._

"And what about that young girl with a very pretty face?" She asks as she solely glances over me this time with a smile still formed on her lips.

 _She just called me pretty... Fine, minus the jealousy point to one._

" _Hai._ My name is Akira Takahashi." I tell her quite confidently.

"She's a skilled medical ninja, not to mention the new student of Lady Tsunade." Kakashi added in to support me. I give him a little smile as he looks back at me.

"Ooh, I see... That's great to hear and I'm looking forward to all your exceptional work. All of your help would be very much appreciated, so thank you. And lastly, don't hesitate to approach me if you ever need anything." Lady Mei tells us ever-so-kindly.

"Chojuro! Go with them and make sure you lead them to their rightful assignments out of the building."

"Ah, _h-hai!_ " A medium-tall guy with short, tufty blue hair, dark eyes, and shark-like teeth that was standing beside the Mizukage quickly answered, following us outside the room.

The three of them were supposed to accompany me to the Hidden Mist's Hospital, but half way through, I insisted that I go alone on the way and that they should just go to their own place. They seemed to have finally agreed when I truthfully told them that I can still quite remember the way to the Hospital, and they shouldn't worry at all about me getting "lost in the mist". It was annoying how little faith they had in me. But nevertheless, they agreed and allowed me to proceed all by myself.

The moment I stepped inside, I went over the counter and spoke to one of the nurses who was in charge, showing her the letter the Mizukage had given to me that I was supposed to show to them as proof that I was sent by her to help, which I almost forgot.

"She's sending you to the emergency department? Wow, you must really be an elite... Not to mention you're from Konoha, where the world's most greatest medical-nin resides!" The nurse tells me, clearly excited and happy.

"Thank you so much for coming over here! And may I ask you to please step this way and better wear a mask and a pair of gloves first." She tells me as she assists me toward one of the rooms in the hospital's hallway.

Because Lady Mei had already earlier informed me before we had really left that she was going to send me to the emergency room, I already prepared myself on the things that I should be expecting to see and think up of the most worst possible cases ever that might be inside. And when I stepped in, I was glad the scene wasn't entirely that worse like I had imagined, unlike the first few days after the war. Still, there were a lot who were in admittedly terrible states.

First, I quickly rushed over to a young man who I was told was only rushed in here about ten minutes ago. His name was Takeshi and I saw that he had a bunch of serious broken bones and bleeding cuts on his right arm, claiming to have been accidentally crushed by a block of hard wood from a building they were trying to demolish.

"Don't worry, you will be alright." I promise as I quickly went over him with no time to lose, along with a few nurses that were there to accompany me as well. In approximately an hour, I was almost done with him and the only thing I had to do was wrap a bandage on his arm and sling a long arm cast on his neck for support.

"Th-Thank you so much! I don't think I know how I can ever repay you!" Takeshi tells me in an extremely happy way that it seemed like tears were about to fall from his eyes.

"It's nothing. There really is no need to repay me. But you do have to make sure that you'll be careful next time." I tell him with a genuine smile.

"Yes... Y-Yes, of course. I promise!" He says with a very wide grin on his face.

As soon as he was dismissed, I went over to the next patient who needed urgent help. They all had different cases of injuries, some way back from the war and some just occurred recently. In the end, one of the nurses approached me, telling me that it would be best for me to take a break and just come back tomorrow because I was, apparently, working for nine hours straight.

"Wait... Really?" I ask in complete awe over myself. I didn't even realise that I didn't have time to eat and that I had been working tirelessly non-stop for that long.

I only started to feel the exhaustion when I sat down for a few minutes. My arms and legs were especially worn-out for standing and continuously moving rapidly. I looked at the time,

 **7:20pm**

It was already seven... I figured to just go straight back at the inn so I could go rest early. I remembered that I still need to go back and do the same tiring work all over again tomorrow.

Making my way out of the hospital door's front entrance, a sudden familiar voice from behind made me jump as it tried to call my attention. I turned around to see who it was, and I really wasn't expecting to find Takeshi, the very first person I treated, to be the one standing before me right now.

"Takeshi? What are you doing here?" I ask him in surprise.

" _A-Anoo..._ " He began to mumble in a completely shy and awkward way as he tried to keep his gaze steady on me.

"Y-You see I... I hope you don't find this creepy, but I haven't stopped thinking about you ever since you... W-Well, ever since you treated me this morning." He stated, blushing intently.

"A-And I er, I just wanted to ask you if... You could somehow go on a date with m-me?" He suggests, scratching the back of his neck nervously with his other free arm, keeping his eyes on the ground.

I was silent for a moment as I let his question register in my head.

 _A date? Is this guy serious? I-I don't know what to..._

"Hey Aki, what's up?" Yamato appears as well, in all of a sudden.

"Y-Yamato? How come you're here too?" I shockingly ask.

"I'm done with my work and I decided to come over here and pick you up so we could go back together." He said, although his tone was flat. And his face... I've never seen him pull a facial expression like this before. Both his eyebrows were scrunched down and his face was literally dead serious. Then I realised that he was giving the guy who just asked me out on a date, Takeshi, an evil glare. _Er, what's going on?_

"Oh I see... Well I guess you're just in time since I was just finished here and I was just about to go home, too..." I say, trying to keep the tone of my voice soft and calm as I could. For some reason, I didn't want to make Yamato anymore angry than what he already looks like. Did someone make him mad back then? Why is he so mad and grumpy right now? It's actually really scary...

"Right. Guess there's no more reason for you to stay here anymore. Let's go." He tells me as he surprisingly takes hold of my hand tight and intertwines our fingers together. I blush a deep red at this sudden action and look at him, wide-eyed.

"Y-Yama...To?" I called his name in a stuttering manner.

"Oh um... I'm sorry, I didn't know you had someone already." Takeshi says with pure disappointment and his face drops down with sadness.

"No wait, I-"

"Anyway, that's alright! I really wish the two of you would always remain happy together... W-Well I guess I should be going now! Thank you so much again, um, Aki, right? Farewell!" Takeshi bids us goodbye and he waves with his freehand before turning back around to go home.

"Yeah, that was the right thing to do, alright." Yamato grumbles softly within himself.

"H-Hey, what's the big deal?" I asked him, my face still flushed a deep red. But all he does is give me an angry look.

"Wait, what are you getting mad at me for?" I countered with a baffled expression.

"Whatever. Let's just go home." He says coldly, dragging me along with him as we make our way back to the inn.

"But... But you're holding my hand!" I exclaimed, like it wasn't obvious.

 _Right... Stop acting like you actually want him to let go, you dimwit. No one's going to buy it._

"Yamato, tell me, what on earth has gotten into you?" I ask him again. He was acting so unreasonable right now that I couldn't help but feel slightly irritated.

I waited for him to say something, but he doesn't even let out a simple grunt as a response and keeps on walking hand-in-hand with me.

"Oi. Answer me!"

 _No response._

"Tch. Yamato!"

 _Still nothing._

"Can you please stop ignoring me and say something? Anything at all!" I demanded him, until it suddenly got me thinking...

 _What if... What if he heard Takeshi's invitation to get me on a date a little while earlier and that's the reason why he suddenly got riled up?_

 _So... Are you saying he got jealous because of that?_

 _Seems like an old, cliché romance story on TeleVision to me._

 _Ha, but maybe you're right. Well, all I'm saying is I guess it won't hurt if you ask him._

"Ugh, that's it. I want you to be completely honest with me. Were you actually jealous of Takeshi?" I finally ask, and this seems to make him pause for good.

"Takeshi? His name is Takeshi? " He says through gritted teeth. If anything, I think I only made him even more angry... Great. Brilliant idea, Aki.

"You still didn't answer my question. Now answer me. Were you jealous of him or not?" I ask him, building my voice up as well. I'm not just gonna let him be the one to get all mad here since he was basically riling me up now, too.

"So what if I was!?" He snaps and proceeded on walking forward again. Is he even aware that we're going on the right direction?

"Wait... So you _were_ jealous..?" I was surprised. I may have thought of it, but I never actually thought that it would be true.

Yamato stops again and keeps himself steady for a moment, and he sighs heavily afterwards.

"Alright, fine, I _was_ jealous..." He finally confessed, lowering and calming his voice down.

"But... Why?" Was all that I could manage to ask him with an utterly shocked expression.

"Don't ask, I beg you. I'm sorry for snapping at you Aki, but can we please just go back now?" He pleads, not wanting to meet with my eyes as he spoke.

"O-Okay... I'm sorry for shouting at you, too. But then again, I've always done that to you ever since." I apologised weakly.

"It's alright..." He says softly.

The two of us managed to get back at the inn, neither of us uttering a single word to each other. Other than silence, the only sound we were both emitting were the sound our trudging footsteps were making as our feet walked on the concrete.

We didn't let go of each other's hands either, which I clearly didn't mind, and basically went back like that until we went up to our own rooms.

As soon as I was inside my room, I plopped myself down on my soft bed, face-first and remained like that for a good twenty seconds until I rolled over to the side since I couldn't breathe anymore.

I hover my right hand over to level of my eyes and studied the spaces on each finger, imagining Yamato's own fingers that seemed to fit perfectly in them awhile ago.

 _Alright, fine. I was jealous..._ His confession seemed to echo all over my head. I didn't know what to feel about it at all. Should I feel happy? Should I rather feel weird about it? I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions but...

 _He was jealous. What other more hint could you ask for?_

I take one of the pillows and embraced it tightly across my chest.

 _I don't know, I'm just... Still confused._

I closed my eyes and kept still as I recalled the series of events that happened tonight, and soon enough, I didn't notice that I was already fast asleep. Troubling thoughts were once full in my head, back when I was awake, but as I was sleeping, my mind seemed to be in a total state of calmness for a long time. But all of a sudden, my eyes dart open and I immediately find myself staring into those of another person's eyes. Those pure, black eyes that were as dark as the night. One that I have gazed beautifully into, quite a few times now...

I kept my eyes pryed open, not moving as we stared back blankly into each other.

And then I woke up.


	13. Chapter 13

_A dream?_ I thought in my head as I cup my hand over my neck that was sorely aching. Probably because my head was on an uneven direction while I slept.

 _Well that was a really weird dream... It felt so real, too. What time is it, anyway?_

I slowly turn my head on the small, round and old-fashioned alarm clock that was on the bed's end table and was surprised to find that it was past six am already.

My neck hurt a lot so I was just lying straight across my bed like a statue, refraining myself from doing any kind of movement. I almost would have fallen back asleep too actually, when someone makes three knocks on my door.

 **Knock Knock Knock.**

I stand up from the bed and immediately regretted doing so because a sting of pain quickly jolts all the way up to my neck.

"Ah! Jeeze..." I mutter annoyingly under my breath.

" _Dare da?_ " I ask as I remembered that there was someone outside the door. I suddenly felt nervous, thinking about who that person might be. I was kind of half-wishing that it was actually Yamato. But then again, last night ended quite awkwardly and I'm not entirely sure how to face him today; whether I should act like my usual self like nothing happened, or if I should avoid him.

 _Avoid him? If what happened last night's gonna be your reason why you're gonna do that, then I'm afraid that's not sufficient enough. Oh come on Aki, don't make a big deal out of this._

"Aki?" The person from behind the door speaks up, and my nervousness wears off a little. I recognise that voice. It's not Yamato's, but it was Kakashi's. I hop off of my bed and opened the door to let him in.

"Hey there, scarecrow. What brings you here?" I greet him with a smile. He wasn't dressed in his full ninja attire yet and he was only wearing his long sleeved shirt that was dark blue which was supposed to go underneath his flak suit.

"Since when did you start to decide to call me by the meaning of my name?" He asks, stepping in my room.

"Just now."

"Anyway, here." He says, handing me a paper bag.

"What's this?" I ask as I take it, but didn't bother peeking inside.

"Just some additional breakfast." He answered.

"Gee, you remembered me? Thanks a lot... I'll eat it later." I thank him as I place the paper bag down on the end table beside the small alarm clock.

"No problem. You're like my little sister, actually. By the way, is there something wrong with your neck?" Kakashi asks me. He must have noticed me cupping my neck with my hand a couple of times now.

"Haha... Actually, yeah. It's really sore but don't worry, I'm good." I assured him. Though it wasn't entirely true at all.

"Why don't you heal it? You can heal it, right?"

"I can, but I don't want to. I don't know, I guess I want to feel at least even a little pain every once in a while. Weird, right?"

Kakashi's eyebrows scrunch down and he looks at me weirdly. Although I found his facial expression sillier than it was because of his other eye that was closed. It was his eye beholding the sharingan that had a vertical scar slashed on his eyelids, continuing all the way down to his cheek. He seemed groggy and even more bored with life like this and I giggled.

"Hey, what's so funny?" He asks me seriously and I immediately cover it up by balling my fist as I cover my mouth while I made a bunch of coughing fits, clearing my throat after.

"Ehem. Nothing... Just your eye, that's all." I snort.

"My eye? " He repeats.

"Yep. It's like I'm talking to a person that's only half-awake." I say as I giggle one more time. Kakashi opens his closed eye, revealing his stage one sharingan and steps in front of me.

"Say that again and I'll put you under my genjutsu." He threatens me. But I know he was only joking and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, right. Like you'd do that to your little sister. You just said so yourself."

"Oh, but I think you'd especially love to be in this special genjutsu of mine."

"And why is that?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at him.

"It's a world..." He begins slowly.

"Duh, a world of what?" I countered snappily.

"A world of illusion full of Yamatos, of course." Kakashi teased, and he gives me a mischievous look. I blush and give him an evil, squinting look with my eyes.

"You'd love that, won't you, Aki? I bet you'd even beg me not to let you out of that world anymore." He continued, wiggling his eyebrows in a stupid manner.

"Or no, how about we make it better? Let's make it into a world full of topless Yama-"

"SH-SHUT UP!" I yell in complete embarrassment as I attempted to smack his face with my hand. But Kakashi was fast and he easily evaded it by squatting, and he immediately stands back up again.

"Whoops. Missed me. Is your eyesight okay?" Kakashi chuckled and pretended to ask.

"Ow!" I suddenly exclaim in pain because of the pain on my neck and I freeze in my movements with my other hand that tried to smack Kakashi still on standby.

"Aki, quit dancing, will you?" He teases again as he makes himself appear behind me and taps the back of my neck; the exact spot where the achingly sore part was coming from.

"Ow HEY! Would you quit it!?" I tell him furiously as I turned around so I could elbow him.

"Ah, too slow." He says while chuckling, appearing in front of me again.

 _Great. Now I'm really upset._

"You bully." I muttered angrily as I continued to glare at him. He was too fast for me and lame as it was, glaring was all that I could do for now.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I wouldn't want you to tell on Yamato or I'd be in big trouble."

"Get out of my room you old man! Now!"

"Old man?"

"Because you have grey hair, you idiot. Now out!"

"Wait, is that all you've got on me... Turtle Aki?"

"Gaah!" I roar furiously as I tried with all my might to push him out of the door.

"Don't you even come knocking back here again!" I shout at him when I managed to get him outside.

"Yeah but I forgot to tell you that Yamato-"

 **SLAM!**

 **Kakashi's POV**

"...was the one who bought you that additional... Breakfast." I continued, even though my face already got slammed by the door. I shrug and shake my head as I walk away from her door and approach Yamato who was sitting a few inches outside her room, waiting for me.

"I already gave it to her." I tell him.

"Oh, thanks..." He replied softly.

"Why didn't you want to give it to her yourself? Too shy?" I suddenly asked him.

Yamato nods his head in response.

"I don't want to face her just yet." He answers weakly, standing up.

"Why? Did something happen between the two of you?" I ask him again. He stares blankly on the wooden floor for a few seconds and slowly shakes his head.

"It's nothing." Yamato answers me with a forced half-smile.

"No, tell me. What is it?" I demanded.

I knew Yamato well enough to know that something was troubling him and I wasn't gonna let it pass without him telling me first.

"I swear, it's nothing." He insists, chuckling. Even his laugh was obviously fake.

"Yamato-"

" _Maa, senpai._ I forgot to ask if you're going to help me out again later?" He asks, cutting me off.

"Ah yeah... Sure I will. But really, what's going-"

"Thanks! Now if you excuse me, I need to go and prepare. I'll meet you out here again in about an hour..." Yamato says way too quickly, trying to get out of the place or at least out of my sight as soon as possible. I stared at him as he continued to walk to his own room and I decided to just let him be. Seems like he didn't really want to tell me anything. And now it's made me curious and very much eager to find out about what happened, whatever it was.

Suddenly, an idea pops into my head.

I went back in front of Aki's door and knocked three times again, hoping for her to have calmed down at least a little bit.

The door swings open and I greet her with a smile to try and lighten things up.

"Didn't I tell you not to come back again?" Aki says seriously, still angry at me.

I sigh and shake my head. It didn't work...

"Look, I'm sorry. I just want to ask you something."

"Yeah right, I don't have time for that-"

" _Matte!_ "

I bang my closed fist on the door fast so I could stop it, right before Aki could close it on my face again.

"What? " She rolls her eyes and asks me, annoyed.

"It's about Yamato." I tell her.

At the mention of his name, Aki's face wesrs down and her expression turns soft.

"Are you serious..?" She now questions me calmly.

"Yes, I am." I answer her directly.

She heaves out a heavy sigh and finally swings the door largely open. "Alright, come in..."

I come inside once again as she sits down on the edge of her bed slowly like she suddenly ran out of energy. I decided to sit beside her.

"So... Like I said, I just wanted to ask." I began, glancing over her.

"Just get on with it..."

"Did something happen yesterday between you and Yamato?"

Aki doesn't move and remains completely still with her back all hunched down. The question must have gotten through her nerves because it took a while before she could answer me.

"It's nothing." She says plainly.

"Nothing? You gotta be kidding me. Is that the only answer I'm ever gonna get between the two of you?" I snap, running my hand on my forehead, all up to my spiky hair.

"W-Wait, you asked him too?" Aki asks as she looks up at me with curious, bright green eyes.

"I did. He seemed extra bothered, but no matter what I say, he keeps cutting me off and he won't tell me anything. So I decided to ask you instead." I tell her.

"I see..." She says in a voice that almost only came out as a whisper.

"So. I'm not gonna repeat this again. What happened?"

Aki plops herself flat on the bed and closes her eyes for a good five seconds. "Last night..." She started, opening her eyes now.

"Go on. I'm listening." I urge her.

"I don't know how to explain it but... He kind of weirded me out." Aki confessed, her voice growing more and more inaudible.

"Why, what did he do to you? And make your voice louder." I demand.

"He... He held my hand." She continued to say but it seems like she was hesitant in telling me the details.

"That's all? He just grabbed your hand all of a sudden?" I ask, refusing to believe that that's all there was to it. But if it was, then I wouldn't blame Aki for being weirded out. Even I would have the same reaction if someone just held hands with me.

"No, actually..."

Aki finally told me the whole story about what occurred last night that seemed to bother the two of them so much. I admit, after she was done telling me everything, I was literally shocked.

"Kakashi..? Hey." Aki calls, smacking my arm mildly to get my attention.

"Ohh... Yeah?" I stammered as I recalled the series of events Aki had told me and thought,

 _Yamato did that?_

"You made me tell the whole story and yet you're not even gonna say anything?" She told me, starting to get annoyed again and gives me another glare.

"No, it's just... I can't believe Yamato did that." I finally say. That was it. I just couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, me either... I mean, surely you've known him far longer than I do, and the fact that you're even more surprised than I am..." Aki shakes her head and sighs.

"I honestly don't know what to think about it." She added.

"He likes you." I then surprise her.

"W-What..?" She croaked as her cheeks quickly turned bright pink.

"I know it's never my thing to be discussing things like this, but... It's obvious, he likes you. He even admitted that he was jealous. Don't tell me that thought never crossed your mind too, even once." I continued to convince her.

"I didn't want to assume things, okay?" Aki explained whilst her hands moved in motion.

"Aki. I'm telling you, that wood-head likes you. Take it from me, I'm a guy."

"Ew, gross... Kakashi, is that really you?" She asks, pretending to be disgusted as she pricks the skin on my cheek to "check" if I was real.

"Quit it, I'm serious." I scold her as I swat her hand away.

"Now that's more suitable for you." She teased and giggled.

"Oi, stop changing the topic." I said with a narrow look on my face.

"I'm not changing the topic!" She countered. I just shrug my head at her.

"And besides..." She mutters softly under her breath.

"Hmm?"

"Unless Yamato tells me himself that he likes me, I'm not gonna believe it." She tells me, blushing and balling her fists on the sheets.

"Huh. Girls." I bluff, looking over at the other direction.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Anyway, I have an idea that'll serve as proof that he really does like you..." I offer as I suddenly came up with a nice enough plan that just might work.

"What plan?" Aki questioned curiously, and I began to explain to her my idea.

 **Aki's POV**

"Try to make him jealous again? Kakashi, are you crazy? You should have seen his face then. He actually scares me a little whenever he's jealous of someone!" I exclaimed after Kakashi was done explaining.

Apparently, the plan was for me to act as sweet as I can in front of Kakashi when I know for certain that Yamato's around to witness it; and if he starts acting like the last time, then we'll take it as a confirmation that he likes me. I actually thought that it's a good plan, but I wasn't all that ready to jump into it and agree right away. First of all, I can't help but feel weird about the idea of acting like I'm more fond of Kakashi when I basically treat him now as a brother I've never had. And lastly, I'm honestly not that affectionate around people.

"Well then do you have a better plan we could use?" He then asks me.

"I don't... But how exactly am I going to act sweet? That's so weird. Specially with you." I proclaimed with a weird expression on my face.

"Don't worry, it'll only be for today. And perhaps tomorrow, if it doesn't work. Seems like a great plan to me, though." Kakashi replied casually.

"I agree about it being a plan that might be effective. All I'm complaining about is I don't know how I should act towards you." I said with a heavy shrug.

"To make it easier, just imagine me as Yamato." Kakashi suggested, and my cheeks immediately burns into a shade of bright pink.

"It's all up to you. You can hug me, sure, but remember. I'm not the real Yamato, so don't even make an attempt to kiss me." He warned me.

"Y-You fool! Of course I won't forget about that! And again, why are you so certain that kissing him is the only thing I'd want to do!?" I yell in protest again. Sheesh, why does he always gets me so riled up all the time? And besides, doesn't he realise that he's always got his stupid mask on?

"The only thing?" Kakashi repeats, wide-eyed. "You mean... There's more stuff you want to do other than that?"

"No, I didn't mean it that way! Gah, whatever! There's no use explaining to you." I say in an irritated manner.

"It's all settled then. By the way, don't get too carried away or act too flirty." He reminds me again as he stands up on his feet.

"I know, I know, sheesh. But hey, where are you going?" I ask him, seeing him walk his way toward the door.

"Back to my room so I can get dressed. Me and Yamato are leaving in about an hour. You should try to meet up with us." He answers and opens the door.

"But I don't even know where you guys will be working."

Kakashi turns his head around to look at me before leaving and says,

"Fine, then we'll be the one to pick you up so don't go anywhere. Jaa ne. " He bids goodbye and closes the door behind him, leaving me alone in the room once again.

Make him jealous, huh? What if it doesn't work and Kakashi's wrong? What if he doesn't like me after all? I wonder as I stare up into the ceiling.

 _Grrr..._

A low, grumbling sound suddenly emits from my stomach once again as I start to feel hunger get the best of me; until I remember the paper bag Kakashi gave me and I reach out for it on the end table.

Inside it were pieces of sliced, dark brown bread that were oddly different. I thought they were raisin bread at first, but as I picked one up out of the bag and took a bite, I realised they weren't raisins, but they were actually nuts.

 _Walnuts?_

And the image of that one person who has insane love for walnuts instantly appears on my mind.

 _But I thought this came from Kakashi?_

I smile anyway, already having a guess on who really sent it; happily eating every single bread slice that was inside that was just enough to make my stomach quiet down for at least half an hour.

 _Right, time to get ready now, too..._ I tell myself as soon as I was done eating and I quickly stand up, patting off a few fallen bread crumbs that were on my pant legs.

I wondered as well how I'll be able to pull an act with Kakashi that's actually jealous-worthy. One that's not too obviously forced or way too flirty. And now I'm starting to regret ever agreeing to that stupid plan in the first place because whatever answer it'll be in the end, it's sure to have a huge effect on me.

If it's a Yes then that's really, and I mean _really_ great. But knowing that won't entirely make me confident about myself and I'm sure as hell still gonna end up fumbling and getting nervous about him. Plus, hanging around with him would turn out to be even more awkward.

And if it's a No? Well honestly, what else can I say? That would bring me down and make me feel terrible, obviously.

Either of the answers would each have a serious consequence, and I'm really starting to dread it.

 _Do I really want to know the answer?_

I guess I don't know the answer to that, either...


	14. Chapter 14

"Takahashi, Akira?" A nurse emerges from the door and calls my name, grabbing my full attention.

"Yes?" I ask, standing up from my seat. It only had been less than ten minutes when I decided to take a break for a while since everything at the hospital was well taken care of. My help wasn't really necessary which was funny, since I thought I'd be exhausting myself again today. And I'm supposed to train, not just sit down doing nothing.

"There's people here to see you." The nurse tells me, pointing her thumb at the back.

"Right, I'll see to it. Thank you." I say as I walk outside of the room, already expecting the two guys I know that came in to see me.

Sure enough, there they were. Two absolute good-looking figures out on the hallway; one was leaning with one of his legs folded against the wall, while the other was sitting on one of the hospital's plastic chairs attached to the wall as well.

"Kakashi!" I call out first as I went near to them.

"Oi, we've been waiting for you."

The one standing was Kakashi and he gives me a quick, certain look I was able to read; telling me that I should act on the plan right now. I arched both my eyebrows up a little as a response that I've got it, and gulped nervously.

Yamato urges forward a bit to have a look at me. Our eyes meet for a second but I look away and started to panic even more as my hands begin to tremble.

 _Make him jealous, make him jealous, make him jealous._ I continuously repeat all over my head.

I didn't really have any idea what to do so I just did what my brain instinctively told me and pulled Kakashi into a hug. _So weird._

I tried not to look at Yamato in any case as to not make him think I'm obviously trying to make him jealous, but I can still somehow see his expression that was very surprised.

Kakashi taps his finger on my back that I guess was an indication that I should pull away, and so I did and greeted Yamato next, as casual as I could, with an unsteady voice.

"H-Hey Yamato."

He makes a clicking sound with his tongue and stares at me blankly for a good three seconds that I had to grit my teeth, calmly telling myself in my head that I shouldn't panic. That I should play this well and as natural as I can.

"Hey." He responds, but looks away from the other direction ignorantly. I immediately felt my heart ache a bit because of his action but I tried to ignore it. _No. Do not let it get to you._ I silently scold myself.

"S-So! What are you guys doing here?" I then ask them. My hands now started to feel cold so I put them behind my back, like that would actually help warm them up.

"It's almost lunch. We figured to come over here and fetch you, in case you have time and would like to eat with us." Kakashi answers me.

"Oh, I see... Yeah, sure! I'll go with you." I agree.

"Alright. _Ikuzo,_ Yamato." Kakashi calls him and Yamato slowly stands up from his seat.

"Yeah." He replies, not even glancing back at us the second time and proceeds on walking without even checking if we were behind him.

I stop Kakashi by grabbing his arm and give him a weary look. "Are we still gonna keep the plan going?" I whisper to him very softly.

"Ah." He replies in agreement, keeping his eyes on Yamato that was already quite a distance from us. I realised that he was walking a bit too fast. "Look, he's already acting odd. But we'll see more to it later." Continued Kakashi as we both pick up our pace to catch up on Yamato.

 **• • •**

We decided to settle ourselves on a small diner that served grilled _yakinikus_ (Japanese-style barbecues) and when it was time to sit down, I made sure to sit down beside Kakashi while Yamato alone sat on the other side across from me. Ever since he greeted me back, way back at the hospital, he's remained unbearably silent ever since. I also kept on glancing secretly over him every few seconds to see if his expression would change, but it remained exactly the same as it was until now. With a face that was indescribably blank and movements that acted like he was drained out of energy, I wanted to forget about the plan already and get myself to act how I usually am with him. _Isn't his sudden weird behaviour enough proof already?_

"Yamato?" I decided to call him when I couldn't bear to resist not talking to him anymore.

He doesn't respond nor does he even look at me, and so I call on his attention again and asked him a question which I hope I won't end regretting after.

"Oi, Yamato. Why are you so quiet?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired." He answers me in a cold, flat tone that I've already heard him use against Takeshi. Thinking about what happened that night before again made me uneasy and I found myself staring at his hand that was placed right on the table. He notices it and retreats his hand back beside him, making me blush and embarrassed how I'm starting to be unaware of what I'm doing again.

"I-I see..." I say as I looked down from him shyly.

We were about to order three plates of those special grilled barbecues they were serving when Yamato speaks and interrupts all of a sudden.

"I'm going to cancel mine. I'm not eating anymore." He says, standing up from his seat.

"Hey wait! Why?" I ask him in complete shock.

"I realised that I'm not hungry. I'm sorry, but please excuse me." He tells us right before leaving.

"Yamato, hold on, where are you going? _Yamato!_ " I shout, also standing up, making a few people eating on other tables look at me to see what was going on.

"Aki, sit down." Kakashi ordered me.

"But..."

"Sit down. We'll catch up to Yamato later. I need to talk to you."

"Fine..." I surrender and heave out a heavy sigh, making myself small in my seat as I sat back down.

"So? What do you think?" Kakashi asks, leaning his elbow on the table.

"He's pissed. That's what _I_ think." I answer as I soothe my hands on my face.

"And the possible reason of that is?" He continued to ask me.

"It was just a hug..." I sighed again.

"Yep. Which was enough to make him jealous already. See, I'm telling you that he likes you. It was probably way worse, what happened with that guy who tried to ask you out on a date."

"Right. He was glaring at him madly. It was scary... I think the only reason his reaction wasn't the same was because he knows you and you guys are close." I tell him, banging my forehead on the table. I felt utterly terrible and bad for making him walk away. Not to mention that he's probably hungry and just tried to fake that he wasn't so he could get out.

"I'm catching up on him. I'm sorry, I just have to." I raise my head and suddenly tell Kakashi.

"Yeah? But what are you going to say to him? You can never tell him our plan, unless you want him to be even more furious." He asked and told me.

"I don't know, but I have to talk to him. I'll be right back... I think." I say as I fast-walked my way out of the diner and followed where Yamato headed.

• • •

When I finally got out, I didn't really know where to go and where to find him. I have no idea where he could have went at all, so I just walked straight ahead, continuously looking at my left and right side, hoping to catch a glimpse of him somewhere.

 _He couldn't have gone back alone at the inn, couldn't he?_ I thought possibly in my head.

Well even if he did, I don't think he would have gotten there already, so I no longer had to think twice about deciding to run, thinking if I ran fast enough, I might catch him on the way.

And luckily about a few minutes later, I suddenly caught sight of his back and I felt happy that I finally found him. But as I went nearer to him, the lightened expression on my face slowly wore down until it completely changed into a sad frown.

What am I going to tell him? Kakashi was right, I should never inform him about our plan or he'll go mad. Great. So much for going after him unprepared, Aki.

" _Anoo..._ Yamato?" I called out to him weakly as I appeared on his side. Yamato notices me and he stops walking. My heart started to beat fast and my palms felt cold again out of nervousness. What on earth am I going to say to him?

"Oh, _you._ " He grumbled as he looked at me. Pain quickly hit my chest when I saw him glance over me like I was the most annoying thing that's ever appeared right in front of him. And surprisingly, I thought I've passed my old self of being sensitive, but it turns out that I was wrong because I suddenly felt like crying. I bit my lip hard so I could prevent it from happening.

"I-I..."

"What do you want?" He snaps, making me jump a bit in surprise. "Just go back and leave me alone." He said as he puts his hands in his pockets and starts walking away from me.

 _No. Please don't walk away from me..._

"Y-Yamato! Wait!" I quickly walked on my feet and grabbed his shoulder so I could make him stop.

"Please don't go away. I just... Want to talk to you." I pleaded, trying to choke back the tears in my eyes that were about to fall.

"I'm not interested. I told you, just go back and leave me alone." He said through gritted teeth as he shrugged my hand off of his shoulder.

That was it. I reached my limit and couldn't help but make the tears fall already. My shoulders trembled as I began to sob, tears flowing continuously down to my cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" I shout, still sobbing hard. Yamato looks back and his hard expression quickly turns soft when he saw that I was crying and he rushes his way back to me.

"Hey, s-stop crying..." He told me with his voice full of worry and guilt now. But I couldn't make my tears stop at all. Not now when they've already fallen.

Yamato suddenly takes my hand and takes me with him until we were back at the inn. He takes us both to his room and closes the door behind him. Immediately, I run over to him and hugged him as tight as I could, still weeping like the mess I was.

Yamato gasps but nonetheless he pulls me closer to him and wraps his arm on my waist, placing his other hand on the back of my head.

"I-I'm s-sorry... I r-really am..." I began, choking on my own words.

"What? Why are you saying sorry..?" He asks worryingly.

"I just a-am because I know it's my fault you've gone mad. I-I'm sorry, please forgive me..." I continued.

"Shh, that was nothing. It's alright. Now stop crying..." He cooed softly, making me cry even even more.

"Aki, please... I don't want to see you crying..." Yamato begged, planting a surprising kiss on the top of my head.

I blush and look up at him while my lip trembled, and he stares back into my eyes that were probably red and puffy from crying.

He gives me a faint smile as he wipes my tears away with his thumbs.

"I don't ever want to see you cry again. It makes me sad... I'm sorry for snapping at you back there, but please, don't ever cry again. Okay?" He tells me softly and I slowly nod my head in response, digging my face back into his chest again. Right now, even though I felt so vulnerably weak, I felt so comfortable and safe in his arms and I didn't want him to let me go.

Yamato seemed to be alright with this as he pulls me closer against him again, swaying us both gently while cuddling my head. We must have stayed like that for about five minutes until my tears finally stopped falling and my eyes had slightly dried up.

"You know..." I began to say after being silently comfortable with him for a while.

"Hmm?" He mutters in question as he pulls away to look at me.

"I'm uh... Starting to get really hungry. C-Can we go back and eat now?" I confessed shyly.

"Yeah, sure. You don't know that I'm actually dying to eat now, too." He admitted and chuckled. I laughed too and my felt my chest lighten up, now that me and Yamato were back to normal again.

"By the way, thanks for that walnut bread you sent me this morning." I say as we make ourselves walk out of the room.

"You knew that it actually came from me?" He asks, grinning.

"Yeah, obviously?" I giggled in reply.

"Right. You probably think I'm the only person in the world obsessed with walnuts." Yamato says, shaking his head.

"I do, actually." I answer, matter-of-factly.

"Well... I guess you can say that it's actually true." He admits, laughing at himself again.

"Whatever, you walnut-loving, wood head." I tease with a wide smile plastered across my face. Yamato pretended to shot me an evil glare as it was my turn to laugh at him this time.

Yamato made sure that the door to his room was well-locked, before we went back at the diner, and I quickly remembered Kakashi whom I ended up leaving.

 _I wonder if he's okay? I hope he's not the one upset this time for being left out._ I thought to myself.

 **• • •**

 **Kakashi's POV**

I must have waited for about twenty minutes for Aki to come back and when she did, I was surprised when I saw Yamato who was apparently tagging along with her now as well.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi, but we're back." Aki tells me with a bright smile on her face, which I immediately took as an indication that everything's well now and she managed to calm Yamato down without telling him what we planned about. I felt glad knowing that they're back to normal again.

And hopefully, Yamato doesn't seem to be angry at me either.

"Oh hey, welcome back, you two. But I'm already done with my lunch, so the both of you should go eat now." I tell them.

"You bet we will." Aki replied as she plops herself down beside me again.

"Yamato. You sit here with me." Aki turned to Yamato and demanded.

"But the three of us won't fit in the–"

"Oh just come sit down!" Aki insisted as she quickly pulls on Yamato's wrist and forces him to sit down. She then scooched over to my side to give space for him, pressing me against the wall.

"Oi, oi! You're pressing me too hard here." I complain.

"Hey, don't even think about escaping." Aki glances over me and tells me seriously.

"But it's too tight with the three of us on the table." I explained to her.

"Don't. Or I'll never forgive you." She threatens me.

"Alright, fine, I won't escape..." I sigh in surrender, allowing myself for my side to get pressed against the wall. Good thing I was already done with my meal, otherwise I wouldn't be able to eat at all because I couldn't even extend my arms.

Both Yamato and Aki's meal finally came in about ten minutes and the two deliciously devoured their food right away. Aki kept on teasing Yamato, telling him that this was the first time she's seen him not eat anything that's related to walnuts, and "concluded" that he was also a normal person after all.

"You thought I wasn't normal because you only see me eat walnuts?" Yamato asks her with a weird expression on his face.

"Probably a little bit." She giggled.

"Right... You always have a bunch of silly things to say about me." Yamato replied, taking a bite of the barbecue on his fork.

"Say, what about you, Kakashi? Got any obsessions you can't handle?" Aki questions me next, looking at me.

"Huh, me?"

"Oh I know... Although it's obviously not an obsession with food." Yamato stated as he grinned at me.

"Mmm, oh yeah, that's right! Ever since I first saw you, I noticed that you always had a specific book with you..." Aki said while she chewed her food.

"What kind of book is it, actually? Why do you seem so caught up with it?" She asks me curiously.

I blush a little and shook my head.

"N-No. It's nothing, you might only think that it's uh, boring..." I tell her awkwardly.

"Are you kidding? Don't you know that I actually love to read? Come on, show me and tell me what the book is about!" She demanded.

I blush harder as I began to feel cold sweat drip down on my face and my heart started to beat fast out of nervousness. I look over at Yamato and saw that he was silent and sort of blushing as well. That's because he once saw what the book actually contained, and I don't really feel that I should approve to tell her what the whole series of my book was about.

"I told you, it's nothing. So just forget about it." I insisted her, trying to act calm so she wouldn't see that I was almost panicking.

"Fine, be as stubborn as you want. As soon as I'm done eating, I'll go find a bookstore and find that similar book you're reading and discover for myself." She said.

" _Dame!_ " Me and Yamato both exclaimed at the same time.

"Huh?" Aki gives us a puzzled expression each and I heave out a sigh.

"That's not a good idea." I tell her again.

"Why not?" She asks. _Careful not to make her even more curious._

"How about you check on other books instead? I've read that book he's always reading once, a-and it was honestly really boring. You'll only be wasting your time." Yamato adds as a back-up, eyeing me nervously.

"Say... Why on earth do the two of you sound so persistent? Now it's only made me more curious. That's it, I'm definitely checking out that book later." Aki said firmly.

"You're most certainly not doing that." Yamato bans her and looks at her seriously.

"Alright, since the two of you know the story so well, at least one of you should tell me a few details of it. Then I won't have to go to the bookstore and read it myself." She said, and I look at Yamato, signalling him that that's still a bad idea by shaking my head slowly.

"E-Er... That's not possible either, I'm afraid." He tells her, giving me a look back that was saying _'What do we do?'_

I just shrug my shoulders because I didn't know the answer. Aki squints her eyes to both me and Yamato suspiciously and I gulp. I swear I'd teleport myself out of this place if that's the only way I can make it out of here.

"Let me guess... Does it contain something explicit?" She asks, eyeing us both closely. My eyes widen as I blush while Yamato hangs his head down low and pretends to release a bunch of coughing fits.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom." Yamato pretended to excuse himself, but Aki quickly takes hold of his hand and stops him from leaving.

"No one's going anywhere until one of you answers my question." She says stubbornly, making Yamato sit back down again. _Good. I wouldn't be able to handle this escape on my own, I think. I'm gonna need Yamato's back-up and if it's anyone who can steer Aki's curiousness away, it would be him._

"So what is it? What's that book about?" Aki continued as she glared at Yamato, trying to make him spill the answer.

"H-Hey, why are you only focusing on me? I'm not the one who's obsessed with it in the first place..." Yamato says with a shy voice. _And now he's completely given me away._

"I'm not. I'm just trying to ask if you knew, which I'm sure you do." Aki replied.

"Fine, let's ask the _original_ reader himself here." She then said, facing me again.

 _No, no, no. Just... No._

"Oh I forgot that I remembered something important! I need to go make my reports to the Mizukage and inform her that we'll be leaving in three days." I suddenly say out loud. Obviously though, it was a lie, since she's already aware how long we'll be staying here. I just needed an excuse to escape. I didn't care if it was true or not since I'm sure they all know how bad of a liar I am.

"Kakashi, you big liar! Don't even try to escape!" Aki yelled, seeing through my obvious escape plan.

"I'm sorry, but it's urgent. Now, see you both later!" I quickly bid them goodbye.

"Wait a se–"

I wasn't able to hear her finish because I immediately made myself disappear in a white, puffy cloud of smoke, and reappeared at the inn where I opened the door to my room, taking my sandals inside before I locked myself in, in case they come check on me here.

Now it's all up to Yamato to do the explaining and feel the embarrassment once he does start explaining. There was no way I'd tell someone easily what the book I was so fond of reading actually contained.

There's absolutely no way for me to spill it.

 _Well, I just hope he does it right._ I thought as I wished Yamato some good luck in my head.

"Now which part did I stop?" I ask myself as I take the book out of my hip pouch so I could get back on reading again, and I plopped down on my bed.

"I think it was when the main character wanted to–Oh yes! Now I remember." I said, focusing back on the story again. Apparently, what this series is actually about isn't really necessary, as long as one's enjoying it.

At least that's what _I_ think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aki's POV**

"That grey-headed freak escaped again, didn't he?" I sighed.

I was just asking what his stupid book was all about, yet he acted so nervously pressured over it. Even this guy right here beside me seems to be quite pressured as well. What the hell was that book, anyway?

"Yeah... You should just let him be. A-Anyway, are you done eating?" Yamato asks me, seeming to be very unsettled in his seat.

"I am. And hey, don't worry, I'm not gonna force you to tell me everything about Kakashi's favourite book anymore." I reassure him.

"Really? How come you don't want to ask about it anymore?" He asks again but this time, his face was now a little relieved.

"No need. I think I already know what it's about anyway." I answered.

"Wait a minute, you do? "

"Yeah, I guess... You _pervs_. Now let's go." I teased, now standing up from my seat so we could leave the diner.

"I'm not a perv!" Yamato quickly retaliated as his cheeks went blushing pink.

"A-And besides, even though I've only taken a slight peak in it, not every chapter has got mature content inside!" He continued to defend himself.

"Ha! So I'm right about it containing things explicit after all!" I exclaim, patting my balled fist in my palm.

"I told you, it's not that explicit like what you're probably thinking. It's a series about a man and woman's passionate love for each other."

"Really? See, you could have just told me that. I don't see why the two of you had to panic in the first place." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well it's... I think it's just embarrassing for Kakashi senpai, that is, to admit to other people that he actually reads stuff like that." Yamato implied.

"People see him as someone who doesn't care about things that doesn't interest him and he's oddly cruel sometimes. I guess he's aware of that, and he doesn't want people to know how much of a softie he's capable of being." He continued to tell me. I then snort in a laughing manner and Yamato looks at me with a confusion.

"What's so funny?" He asks me with a baffled expression.

"Nothing, just that part about Kakashi being a _softie_. Yeah, I always knew he had a soft side within him, even though he's a pretty bad jerk sometimes. But I never thought he'd turn soft to stuff about romance. Way too cheesy for that old guy, if you ask me." I answered, giggling.

"Really, huh? I'm telling him on you." Yamato told me with a chuckle.

"No you're not! Now let's get out of here." I say as I pricked on his ear.

"Ow! _Mou, yameru!_ " Yamato complained as he pleaded me to stop.

"Oh no wait, hold on a second... We haven't paid the bill yet, have we?" I ask as I suddenly remembered and decided to let go of his ear as well.

"Eh? Oh yeah... No, I don't think so." He answered me as he felt his aching ear.

"Great. Not only did Kakashi escape because he wanted to avoid my question, but so he could escape the bill as well! I swear he's going to get it when I see him..." I grumbled as I felt my wallet in my pockets so we could go pay for our bill.

But I was surprised when I couldn't feel it and my pockets were empty. I figured that I must have left it at home...

"Oi, Yamato. Give me your wallet." I demanded as I opened out my palm at him.

"My wallet? But why?" He questions me while pointing at himself.

"Because we need to pay before we leave, you idiot..." I said like it wasn't obvious.

"Wait a minute, you're not gonna make me take care of the bill all by myself, are you!?" Yamato exclaimed at me.

"Actually, yeah. I accidentally left my wallet at home so I wouldn't be able to pay half of the price. You can take care of this one, right?" I tell him, grinning.

"You gotta be kidding me..." He comments, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not."

Yamato shrugs but nonetheless, he takes his wallet out of his pocket just in time for our check to arrive on the table. I watched him pull out a few bills and placed them on the moneyboard the waiter gave us.

"Please wait for a minute so I could give you your change." The waiter kindly requests us.

"No, it's alright. You can keep the change." He tells the waiter with a genuine smile.

"We should get going." He then tells me and I nod my head and followed him from behind.

 _"A-Arigatou gozaimasu!_ " I hear the waiter thank Yamato with his head bowed down as we began to walk away.

"How much change was there supposed to be left?" I then asked him.

"About twenty yen, I think." He answered.

"Twenty ye–are you _kidding me?_ You should have waited for the change and gave them to me instead!" I said, throwing my hands in the air for effect.

"Yeah, well I suddenly felt very generous." Yamato replied with a smile.

"Generous? Wow, you really are a nice guy, aren't you?" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Still... You should have given the change to me." I added.

"Come on, don't be so selfish. Don't worry Aki, you'll be sure to get something from me. Though it's not exactly money." Yamato tells me, winking and giving me a sexy smirk. Blood rushed up on my neck then up to my cheeks in an instant as I turned bright red from blushing. My insides also felt like they were melting because of the teasing look Yamato was giving me right now.

So it turns out that he really does have his own fun and playful _(clearly not to be mistaken for being perverted)_ side that triggers whenever god-knows-when. I don't know, but I think it only comes occasionally and happens when you'd least expect it. Either way, I have to admit that I like it...

"Y-You idiot! Just what exactly do you mean by that, huh!?" I bawled at him as my head literally felt nearly like exploding.

"Oh please. You know what I'm talking about." He answered, having a good laugh about how obviously flustered my face was looking right now.

"I don't understand! But whatever. Like I'm interested in what you're offering to give me besides money, anyway." I said as a comeback and I annoyingly rolled my eyes at him.

So far, I now know a few of his sides he's shown personally; the first one being his normal, friendly and moderately cheery Yamato self.

Second, the one I've mentioned earlier, which is his teasing and playful side that's really effective at making my entire face heat up and sends various thoughts to come running on my mind. _(Don't ask me what those are, specifically)_

And last but not the least, the third one, and that's his overly-jealous side, which is what I'd want to avoid from happening the most. Probably because he frightens me a little when he's pissed, and that his sole ignorance and stubbornness when he's jealous was enough to send me to tears already. I really don't want a repeat of earlier's occurrence to happen again. In fact, thinking about it still makes me sad even though we're alright now, but I do try not to let it get on my nerves again.

"Really? I bet someday you'll be desperately hungry for it. We'll see..." He teasingly responded back, still chuckling to himself.

Oh my god, he simply doesn't want to lose when it comes to this, doesn't he?

"So where are we headed?" I quickly ask, completely ignoring his last comment in quick hopes of changing the topic.

"I don't know. But how about a date?" Yamato suddenly suggests but with his face looking up at the sky like he was trying to be innocent.

"Yamato! I'm serious!" I scold him, but what he just said made me blush entirely again, almost making myself say yes right away.

"You thought I was joking?" Yamato asks me seriously as he stops in his tracks and gives me a stern look.

I look back at him and made an act of gulping on my throat at his sudden seriousness. Damn him for being able to mess with my emotions so easily.

"A-Are you really..?" I asked in a stuttering manner. Yamato stares at me for a moment, unblinking, until his face breaks into a smile.

"I'm just kidding..." Yamato chuckled and he continued walking on the path ahead of us, and I sighed heavily.

"Right. I knew you were." I lied, feeling a little disappointed. But then again, I always remind myself not to expect too much.

"This is real now, I'm heading back at the inn since my other assignment won't be up till after two hours. What about you?" Yamato asked, glancing over at me.

"Oh, I think I'll be heading back at the inn, too. The hospital doesn't really need my help right now, since everything is well taken care of at the moment." I replied.

"Great, guess we should go back together then." He tells me, giving me a closed smile.

"Sure." I agree as I gave him back a smile of my own.

 **• • •**

 **Yamato's POV**

"Hey Aki? If you don't mind... C-Can I hang-out with you for a while?" I asked her nervously once we were back at the inn and closing in on the hallway to each of our rooms.

"You mean hang-out inside my room? But why?" She asked me back, seemingly shocked at what I just requested.

"It's because it's too quiet and lonely in my room. I'd like to be with you even just for a few minutes. T-That is if you're not gonna do anything like going to sleep or something like that." I mumbled with a slight blush on my face.

 _Great, try not to sound like a creep, will you?_

 _That's basically what I'm trying to do here!_

It was true that it was way too quiet in my own room and I had a feeling that I'd just start getting lonely. It's not just because I didn't want to part away from Aki, like this'll be the last time we'll ever see each other. _(Fine, call it overreacting. I don't care)_ Especially when I'm gonna be inside for two whole hours. There's no TV inside, so I don't really have any idea what I should do for the meantime. And also, I'm not in the mood to sleep, for some reason.

"It's just that... It's way too quiet inside and I feel kind of lonely." I admitted.

"O-Oh um... Yeah sure, it's fine. I don't mind. Come inside and stay for as long as you want." Aki tells me, unlocking the door to her room.

We both walked inside and I sat down on the edge of her bed while she also sat down a few inches from me, folding up her legs to sit in a Indian position.

"Honestly, I don't know what to talk about, if that's what you want to do. But do feel free to lie down." Aki tells me very openly.

"Fine, let me just ask a question then." I say, gulping on my throat. Am I really sure about this?

"What question?" She asks, looking at me a little seriously now.

" _E-Etoo..._ I just wanted to ask you something. A-About what happened earlier." I begun, my eyes going around everywhere in her room nervously.

"Oh. Go on, what is it?" Aki responds, unblinking.

"Why'd you hug Kakashi at the hospital this morning but didn't do the same to me?" I finally blurted, looking at her curiously and sadly.

As I recalled her hugging him, I remembered the angry feeling and a slight sting of pain rising up on my chest. To whom? Well, it was partly on Kakashi, but most of my anger was on Aki as I kept on thinking,

 _What about me? Can't you see that I'm right here?_

I then realised the weird feeling that was driving my anger to well-up inside me; it was jealousy.

But it's not like this was the first time since it first happened only about a day ago when I dropped by the hospital to pick Aki up. That's when I saw her outside talking to a guy about the same age as us, and he was obviously nervous because he kept on smiling too much. I then decided to eavesdrop on them first and when I heard the guy trying to ask Aki out on a date, my face scrunched down and I made myself appear beside her, just in time to interrupt her answer.

Aki was shocked at my sudden presence and she kept on asking me what I was doing here, and I told her that I dropped by to pick her up, though I wasn't really paying attention because I was focused on giving the guy who just asked her out on a date an angry glare.

 _You don't have the right to ask her out on a date_. I thought angrily in my head. I almost would have said it out loud, actually, but good thing I still had a bit of self-control within me.

I then made a big act of holding hands with Aki, telling her that it was time to go, and the guy's face frowned for a moment, making a mocking smirk want to form on my lips.

The guy, concluding that I was Aki's boyfriend, then had to say sorry because he wasn't aware that she was in a relationship with someone already, before excusing himself back to his home.

 _That's right. Go home, because you can't have her. Never in a million years._

 _She's mine, pal._

 _Mine._

I never expected myself to get jealous again, especially toward Kakashi. We were all pretty good friends, and I shouldn't have let myself get carried away by a simple hug she did to him.

 _Was I really starting to like her that much, enough to get jealous at someone who seems to be the one who could be the least interested in Aki, not to mention the one I've also been close to for years?_

But going back to our currently present state, Aki still wasn't answering my question and she seemed to nervously fumble with the right words.

"I-I... Well you see, I just um, thought he appeared to be huggable." She finally said.

"Wait, that's it? " I ask as I stared off into the wall. Does that mean that I don't appeal to be someone huggable from her vision? That's unfair.

"Y-Yeah... Eheh, don't get mad, Yamato." She said, chuckling nervously.

"I'm not. I was mostly just..." I decided to cut off my own words because I was unsure whether I should admit it to her again.

"Mostly just what?" She asks, sitting closer to me.

"M-Mostly just..."

"Jealous?" She guessed, finishing off my sentence.

I blush and immediately went silent as I slowly nod my head in response. Go ahead. Laugh at my face. This is so embarrassing.

"Jealous? _Again?_ Oh come on, you big baby!" Aki teases, playfully pushing away my face. I just narrowed my eyes at her.

But of course. I wouldn't be feeling like this if I didn't like you.

"Jeeze, stop looking at me like that! Okay, okay, what do you want? A hug? Fine, I'll give you one right here." She pretended to huff and roll her eyes, but giggled afterwards.

"No. That's no use, you already hugged him first than me." I replied stubbornly, feeling a bit jealous again.

"Aww, can this big baby please stop being dramatic now?" She cooed as she started messing around with my head now that she's made her way behind me.

"No." I grunted.

"Still no, huh?"

Aki then tried to constantly play with my face, pinching my cheeks in a hurting manner as she tried to get me to form a smile.

"Just smile already, you big baby!" She demanded, clearly having fun while messing with my face.

"Ouch, hey! Would you stop that?" I complained, trying to hold off both of her hands to stop touching my face. She finally drops her hands and places them on my shoulders instead, leaning her face forward so she was now looking at me facing side ward.

"You're so cute when you're annoyed." She pointed out and giggled.

"What did you say?" I asked, pretending to cringe my face. But it actually flattered me.

"I said you're cute." She repeated, giving me a peck on the cheek.

As I realised what she just did, my eyes went wide and my cheeks flushed a bright red. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out, so my mouth looked like it automatically hung open on purpose.

Well, okay, I guess it _was_ on purpose.

"How's that in replace for a hug, then?" She asked me, smiling.

"Don't even try to complain because I swear you're the very first one I did that on." She continued to tell me.

"Well... I guess my dad counts as first, but that doesn't matter. You won't get jealous of him, right, Yamato?" Aki asked me jokingly.

I wanted to shrug her off of my shoulders because my face was flaming up and it was all too much, but I couldn't because it seemed like I was frozen from my movements. Too shocked at what she did, maybe.

 _She kissed me. On the cheek. I can't believe it, she really kissed me._ I thought in my head, not noticing that Aki had been calling on my attention loads of times already.

"Yamato? Oi, Yamato! Snap out of it!" She told me, poking my cheek.

"H-Huh?" I muttered as I snapped myself out of my dreamy thoughts and went back to consciousness. I glanced over to my side to look at Aki, who was giving me a weird look.

"Is there uh... Something wrong?" I ask her anxiously.

"Yeah, _you_. Let me add something up, you're pretty weird too." She added, smiling at me again.

"I-I'll just take that as a compliment..." I replied with a sharp sigh.

"Oh whatever. You were just way too distracted from realising that I just kissed you, weren't you?" She teased me again.

"What are you saying? No I wasn't!" I lied, my voice sounding a bit more loudly than what I normally would have sounded.

"Liar. Then why are you blushing?" She pointed out while smirking mischievously.

I blushed even harder and finally found the strength to move and I stood up, making Aki topple down.

"Hey, what's the big deal? Don't go yet!" Aki yelled at me.

"I'm not going anywhere, alright?" I said and I run both of my hands on my face, trying to wear off the stupid blush on my cheeks.

"You can't get rid of your blush that easily, if that's what you're doing." She said in a winning tone. I just grumbled irritatingly.

 _I'm not gonna let you win this teasing game. Never._

I turned around to face her and formed both the corners of my mouth up as I thought of an idea.

"And just why on earth are you smiling?" She asks, giving me a puzzled expression.

"You really should have known better than to tease someone like me, Aki." I tell her seriously as I slowly inched through her bed, tackling and pinning her down.

"Hey! W-What the–" She exclaimed in surprise, looking at me with wide, emerald eyes. And now she was the one blushing intently. I smiled at her mockingly and whispered softly.

"I still win."

"G-Get... Get off of me or I swear I'll shout." She demanded, but I just laughed at her face.

"You can't do that."

"Yes I can." She answered, narrowing her eyes at me.

"No, you can't." I argued.

"Yamato. Don't tempt me." Aki told me as she tried to keep a brave expression on her face as we stared into each other.

"Tempt you? But I'm not even doing anything yet. Am I pretty tempting already?" I teased and chuckled.

"Gah, no! I didn't mean it that way, you jerk!" She retaliated, trying to push me off, but I didn't budge. Instead, I decided to tease her even more as revenge from earlier by nearing my face onto hers, acting like I was going to kiss her.

"Don't shout. Or I'm seriously going to kiss you if you tried." I warned her with a little bit of seriousness in my tone so she would believe me. But in reality, I was actually starting to freak out at what I was doing.

 _She'll slap you for this, idiot. No doubt that she would._

"Mm- _mmm_." Aki whimpered, slowly shaking her head no.

"Good girl. Oh, and brush that red blush off of your face, will you? Oh wait, that's right... You can't. " I said, poking one of her cheeks before straightening myself up and getting off of her.

"Oh god, Yamato, you're such a jerk..." She commented, closing her eyes and sighing while sitting up.

"But admit it. You liked it." I teased her again. Still, I can't help it. Teasing her was just as much fun as she probably would have felt when teasing me all the same.

"I-I did not!" She protested, hitting my arm.

"Ow, hey, that seriously hurt." I grunted, rubbing my forearm that she just punched.

"Do that again and I'll be reporting you." She threatened, although for some reason, it didn't really feel convincing.

"Don't worry, I won't do it. At least not in a while. The next time we get on with it though, seriously this time, I'll be sure to make you scream my name." I said, and I made sure to wink at her. This made Aki even more furious and the obvious red tint on her cheeks started to scatter up to her forehead, covering her ears as well. I continued to laugh at her because she was so upset yet I still admired her because she looked so adorable.

"W-Why... You..." She muttered angrily.

"Uh... Aki..?"

 _Uh-oh. She's not serious, isn't she..?_ I began to wonder nervously as I slowly retreated away from her.

A terrifying, dark, evil aura suddenly emits from behind her as she balled her fists and cracked each of her knuckles out loud and I gulped, but my throat surprisingly went dry.

 _This is not good..._ I thought, as I started to panic and quickly thought of running for the door as my only chance of escape.

" _A-Anoo..._ I think I better get back to my room now, hehe. T-Thanks for making me stay here!" I said, slowly and carefully inching backwards off of her bed.

 _Quick, now's the time... Run!_

I grabbed her room key that was on the end table first before running as fast as I could for the doorway, swinging it open and madly closing it again, just in time to hear Aki trying to pound through back inside in under a split second.

I leaned on the door with all my weight to try and hold her off as I quickly formed a wood key on my finger, pushing it inside the door latch and locking her inside.

"Yamato! Open this door and let me out right this instant!" Aki bellowed, rapping on the door and furiously turning the door handle.

"Oi, Yamato."

I jump as a familiar voice calls on me from behind. I turned around to see who it was.

"K-Kakashi senpai!" I exclaim in surprise.

"What's all this fuss about and why is Aki going wild there inside?" He asks me, pointing at the door.

"Huh? Oh! Well you see er... I kind of um... Made her mad." I confessed shyly.

"Made her mad? What did you do?"

"Kakashi! Is that you? Great, can you get this stupid door open!? Yamato locked it and I can't get out!" Aki requested Kakashi as she must have heard the both of us talking outside.

"Shall I open it?" Kakashi turns to me and asks my permission.

"You're an idiot too! Don't ask for his permission, of course he won't say yes!" Aki shouted inside.

"I'll just open it myself... Right, I'm letting you out." I finally said, forming a key on my finger again and unlocking the door. Aki quickly swings the door open as soon as she heard it become unlocked, purposely hitting me right smack on the face.

"Oops. Sorry Yamato, afraid I didn't you see there." She said, giving me a good evil laugh.

I felt the bridge of my nose that was aching again and was glad to find out that it still wasn't broken. Well, I think it's been damaged the first time already.

"Yamato? You alright?" Kakashi asks me, giving me a pitiful look as I grasped my nose.

" _H-Hai_..." I respond weakly while trying to force myself to smile.

"You guys sure were making a lot of commotion. Both of you have to keep it down unless you want us to get kicked out of here." Kakashi tells us, acting like our older brother.

"Yeah, sorry if we disturbed you, _onii-san_." Aki said with a happy tone, and I saw Kakashi make a faint smile.

"Be good, you two. No more arguing. I'm going back to my room now." Kakashi said, patting both of our heads before heading back to his room like he said.

" _Onii-san_ , really? Since when have you started calling him that?" I asked Aki once Kakashi was out of our sight.

"Just now. I have a lot of nicknames for him anyway and besides, I do think of him as my older brother now." Aki replied.

"Do _not_ tell me that you're starting to get jealous of that too?" She concludes, giving me a fake worrying look.

"What? Of course not! Hey, I don't always get jealous of the most simple things, jeeze..." I mutter under my breath.

"Just kidding, you big baby." She joked, putting her tongue out at me. How silly.

 _I wonder who's the one looking immature between the two of us right now?_ I wonder as I shake my head.

"I'm going back to my room, too. See you later Aki." I then excused.

"Yeah okay." She replied plainly and I turned my back around to get back on my room.

"See you later too, you cute jerk." I heard her add.

"What was that?" I ask out loud and quickly spun back around, but I was too late because she already made her way inside and saw the motion of her door close, making a clicking sound.

I sighed and just turned back around when I didn't see her.

 _Cute jerk, huh?_ I thought in my head, smiling secretly to myself as I walked my way back to my own room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Two weeks later...**

 **Aki's POV**

Two weeks have already passed since we've accomplished my very first mission with my two favourite knuckle heads, Yamato and Kakashi. And since I came back to the village, I've been reporting every day in front of Lady Tsunade as I'm now officially one of her students that she teaches me herself at least every other day, when she's not that busy. If not, Shizune gladly fills in for her place. Because of that, I basically come home very exhausted, but nevertheless, it was surely fun to learn and keep on enhancing your skills.

Also because of my training sessions that goes on for a long period of time, I'm always busy and I rarely have time to see my friends whom I've been missing so much.

Which, I'd like to mention by the way, I've actually met someone just a few days ago whom both Naruto and Sakura introduced me to. His name was Sasuke and he's under the Uchiha clan, appealing to be just as powerful as Naruto since he's his rival after all, though he fails to show energy within himself like him, often frowning and ignorant of things. But even though he's like this on the outside, I realised that he had a soft spot inside him too, and that he does actually care about his _friends;_ a term which he rarely even uses. Sasuke's part of Naruto and Sakura's original three-man squad ever since they were merely a bunch of pesky genins, and I can tell that they really have been through a lot and they know each other far more than anyone else. Seeing the three of them together was always such a happy sight. But being with them turns out to be even more fun and enjoyable.

Anyway, the time was already nearing 7 pm and I was on my way home from training when I coincidentally meet with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke along the same path.

Naruto was the first to notice me and he instantly called my attention.

"Aki! Hey, over here!" I hear his loud, familiar voice yell from behind and I turn around to see Naruto grinning widely while waving his hand up high. Sakura and Sasuke were standing on either side of him, smiling as well.

Well actually, on the case of Sasuke, he wasn't entirely smiling at me. He only had one end of his mouth slightly turned up, but I guess that's already the equal of what "smiling"should be for him. At least he didn't have a complete frown on his face and I guess he's happy to see me even just a little bit. What can I say? Sasuke is simply Sasuke.

"Oi, _minna!_ " I said as I happily joined in their group.

"It's really nice to see you, Aki! I didn't expect to see you here of all places, too!" Sakura exclaimed, pulling me into a tight, friendly hug.

"Yeah! We haven't seen you in quite a while! What's up?" Naruto added, still grinning from ear to ear. I smile at his very energetic and cheery attitude. Surely I'm not the only one who feels enlightened whenever he's around.

"I was just on my way home from training. What about you guys?" I ask them.

"We've just been on a mission and me and Sakura are heading at Ichiraku ramen for date night!" Naruto told me excitedly with a dreamy look on his face.

"You idiot! We're not going out on a date!" Sakura responds angrily, hitting Naruto's head with her fist.

" _Itai!_ " Naruto cried in pain, looking like he was about to cry as he rubbed the top of his head.

I laughed. _Doesn't this scene seem familiar? No, I believe it's happened loads of times already._

"It's not only going to be me and you, but Sasuke is also coming with us. _N-Nee, Sasuke-kun?_ " She asked as she inched closer to Sasuke, blushing shyly. But Sasuke just huffed in response, looking straight ahead. I forgot that Sakura once mentioned to me that she has someone she fancies so much, ever since she was little. It had me wondering if it was Sasuke she actually meant, all along.

"Grrr... Why do you always have to get in the way between me and Sakura!?" Naruto accused Sasuke while pointing his finger at him.

Sasuke gives Naruto a quick glance that makes him freeze from his movements, but in the end, he ignores to respond to his wild and misbehaving attitude.

"Hmp." He mutters plainly, closing his eyes and turning his head side ward, away from Naruto. This seemed to anger Naruto more as he then attempted to try to get Sasuke to fight him.

"Hey! How dare you ignore me! Come on here! You want a piece of me, huh, pal!?" He bellowed, glaring and gritting his teeth in an angry manner as he raised his balled fists at Sasuke.

"There's no need to fight you. We both know who's going to win anyway, you _loser_." Sasuke boasted in response, giving Naruto a mocking smirk.

"W-What did you say!? Argh, that's it! You're going to get it!" He yelled as he went to charge at Sasuke, but Sakura was quick to grab the collar of his neck and was able to stop him just in time. With the tip of Naruto's fingers only a few inches away from Sasuke's face, it made him even more mad that he couldn't even lay a single scratch on him. Not on a state like this with Sakura tugging at his neck and holding him off.

"Just... Just let me... Ugh! Damn it!" He cussed, yelling furiously.

"It's you who's getting on me and Sasuke's way, you moron..." I heard Sakura grumble softly as she tugged Naruto farther away from Sasuke.

"I see you can't even escape from a girl's grip. How pathetic." Sasuke teased Naruto with a mocking smirk on his face as he continued walking forward. No wonder Naruto always has his blood boiling on him.

" _A-Anoo_ , Sasuke-kun! _Matte!_ " Sakura says as she noticed Sasuke leave without them and she immediately ran after him, completely forgetting and leaving poor Naruto behind.

" _Eh?_ O-Oi, S-Sakura-chan! _Matte!_ " Naruto followed, catching up to them.

"Aki! You should come with us, come on!" Naruto insisted, looking back at me and motioning me to follow him with a smile.

"Me? Oh, um... Yeah sure, I'll catch up!" I shout back in response as I thought that I didn't really have anything better to do at home.

 **• • •**

We finally made ourselves at Ichiraku Ramen and occupied the empty seats, sitting next to each other. We all made the same orders of Miso Ramen, and it was ready to be served in just under fifteen minutes. How convenient, right when my stomach was starting to create low and embarrassing grumbling sounds again.

"Four hot servings of ramen as requested! Here you go! Enjoy it while it's hot!" Old man Teuchi tells us gladly and proudly.

"I'm so glad to see all four of you! Now this is a pretty rare occasion!"

"Oh wow, this looks delicious!" Naruto claimed, his cheeks blushing and his eyes were big and sparkling as he looked down on his bowl in amazement.

"Yeah, it does! I can't wait to dig in!" Sakura said next with a huge smile on her face.

Sasuke, however, remained silent but he was staring down at his own steaming bowl too, with a satisfied face.

I then looked down on mine, both in delight and hunger as I felt the hot steam of smoke emitting from it and its mouth-watering aroma filling the area and my nostrils. I really couldn't wait to dig in, as well.

" _Itadakimasu!_ " We all say out loud at the same time with our hands cupped in a form of prayer, separating our chopsticks afterward so we could finally start eating.

Once we were in action of sipping in the noodles, _(More like slurping noisily and rather a hell lot disturbing on Naruto's case)_ I started feeling relief in my stomach as I savoured the heavenly meal right before me.

"Oh! By the way, I remembered something!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh? Remembered what, Sakura?" Naruto asks her, putting down his almost empty bowl of ramen; chunks of pork and vegetables surrounding the area of his mouth.

"Do you guys have any idea whose birthday is coming up soon?" She asks us.

"Someone's birthday? Well, I don't know..." I said, wondering whose person was it that Sakura had in mind. Then again, I haven't really memorised each and every one of their birthdays, shamefully. I'm terrible at remembering them.

"Why don't you guess? I'll give you a hint: We all know him _very_ well." She said, dropping us a hint.

"Hmm, is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks, taking a guess of his own.

"No, but close." Sakura answered.

"Oh, I thought it was him that you meant." Naruto said, sipping his bowl empty.

"Nah, I don't know who you're talking about." He continued and gave up, slurping and finishing the contents of his bowl instead.

"Really? This was an easy one! You could have tried guessing harder!" She said irritatingly, rolling her eyes at him.

"W-What about you, Sasuke? Do you have any random guesses?" Sakura asks Sasuke next, facing him with a nervous smile plastered on her face.

Yep, I'm pretty certain that she likes him, alright.

"No idea." He answered straightly in a low voice.

"I see, eheh... O-Okay then!"

"Just spill it out, Sakura. Who is it?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"What about you, Aki? You sure no one's popping in your head? Anyone at all?" She turned and asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

I shake my head no in response.

"I give, too. Who is it?" I ask her, my curiousness slowly starting to level up.

"You really don't have any idea? Fine, it's actually Captain Yamato!" She finally blurted out.

 _Oh, I see... So it's–Wait, WHAT?_

"Captain Yamato's birthday is happening next week? Are you serious? Oh, and one more bowl of ramen please!" Naruto said, grinning widely as he requested for another bowl of ramen. Clearly, one bowl wasn't enough to satisfy him.

"Coming right up!" Teuchi responds to him.

"Yeah, in exactly one week." Sakura then answered.

 _E-Exactly one week? Today's the third of August. That means his birthday is already on the tenth day of this month!?_

"I'm surprised you didn't know, Aki... Or were you just shy to admit it?" Sakura tells me.

"Yeah, me either. Aren't you like... Captain Yamato's girlfriend or something?" Naruto chided and said next.

" _Baka!_ I-I'm not his girlfriend! Why on earth would you guys think about such a ridiculous thing!?" I protested, feeling my cheeks burn bright red again. At times like these, I honestly just want to bury my head on the ground.

" _Right..._ You call it ridiculous? I bet it's what you've been wishing for ever since you saw him!" Naruto teased me and he laughed afterwards. My face flamed even more and I secretly balled my fists on my side; my lips quivering because of embarrassment that I couldn't handle.

"You jerk, I never thought of that! N-Not even once." I denied, my voice calming down at the end.

"And no, it's not because I was too shy to admit it. I really didn't know the date of his birthday..." I confessed as I bowed my head down low.

 _I claim to like him and yet I don't even know his birthday. That's pretty stupid._

"That's okay, at least you know now." Sakura said, smiling at me.

"Anyway, do you already have an idea of what kind of present you'd give to him?" Sakura asked me. My eyebrows arched up as I heard her question and brought my head back up, thinking.

 _A birthday gift? Come to think of it... I don't really have an idea of the things he likes, other than walnuts and reading books about architecture. I can't exactly give him those, can I? Jeeze..._

I sighed heavily and shook my head in disappointment after a few seconds.

"N-No... I don't. I don't have that much information about the stuff he likes, actually." I admit, feeling really disappointed in myself.

"I know, give him blocks of wood." Naruto suggested.

 _Blocks of wood, are you kidding me?_

"Or fertilisers? Different kinds of um... Leaves? How about a potted plant?" Naruto continued to suggest, one by one. But all of them sounded silly in a mocking way. They probably think of Yamato as some kind of environmentalist who'll go crazy about anything green coming from mother nature.

But that's not the case at all. He's not a lunatic about those type of stuff. Yeah, I guess he loves trees a little too much, but I don't think he'd be happy if you gave him sacks of fertilisers or stupid leaves for his birthday.

"Don't be silly. That won't work." I say, narrowing my eyes at Naruto.

"H-Hey, I wasn't making fun of him, I swear! All those suggestions were actually serious!" Naruto quickly defended himself as he saw my face that was getting seriously annoyed by his ridiculous suggestions. Well it was obvious that he was making fun of him and I couldn't help but feel annoyed and mocked, even though I'm not exactly Yamato here.

"Better not make Aki mad, Naruto. And especially don't make fun of Captain Yamato." Sakura whispered and warned him.

"Right, I'm really sorry..." Naruto said softly and nervously with an apologetic look on his face.

"Whatever, I'll just think up of something to give to him on my way home." I say, leaning my elbow on the counter table.

"Alright then. Surely you're gonna celebrate with him, right?" Sakura asked me with a teasing look and voice. I blushed again and felt the insides of my stomach churning.

 _Celebrate with him? But I don't... I'm still feeling a little shy._

"How about we all just crash into his place and surprise him, on the night of his birthday?" Sakura opened up, smiling. Now that's what I'd like to a call a _decent_ suggestion.

"Um... Yeah, that's actually a pretty good idea..." I agreed, speaking softly.

"Great! We should all bring food, too! Aki, be sure to come, alright? Captain Yamato would never see this coming and I bet he'd be so happy to see you come for his birthday! _Kyaa!_ It'll be so sweet!" She squealed in excitement. I just chuckle lightly in response to Sakura's reaction, because it seemed like she was even more excited than me.

I _was_ excited, especially when I think about being with Yamato on celebrating his special day, but I'm actually more anxious and nervous.

Sure, I can kid around with him as if we've known each other for years, but the shyness still gets me every time. It's annoying, but I don't think I can do anything about it.

"You'll come too, won't you, Sasuke? You know you're pretty much invited." Sakura tells Sasuke, who was now done with his ramen and had his elbow up on the table like me; his facial expression was still and bored as he stared off into nothingness. Although he was still admittedly good-looking.

" _Ah_. Sure, I'll come." He agreed, making Sakura squeal again in delight and raise his fist up in the air.

"You will? Yay!"

"Grrr... Alright fine, he can come as well." Naruto snarled annoyingly again.

 _As if anyone was asking for his permission for Sasuke to come along in the first place..._

"Can it just be the four of us? Oh, and Kakashi as well?" I then made a request to Sakura, hoping that she would agree.

For some reason, I wouldn't want that many people along. The five of us, already including Kakashi, should be far enough already. It may be selfish of me not to allow more people, but again, for some reason, I just think that it would only be a mess if loads of people showed up.

And also, I hate being in crowded places. I might leave earlier than I have to if the place has way too many people inside.

"Huh? Oh um, yeah, I guess. But why don't you want to invite other people? It'll be more fun." Sakura told me with a puzzled look.

"Don't you get it, Sakura? She wants us, the people she trusts the most, to be the only ones to come along so she wouldn't feel shy around Captain Yamato!" Naruto exclaimed. _Count on him to always put such silly twists connected to Yamato with basically everything I say._

"Ohh... _Soka, soka!_ " Sakura said while nodding her head in agreement.

"Alright, just the five of us will do then. Don't you worry anymore, Aki!"

"Ugh, no... It's not like that." I sighed, putting my hand in my forehead in a stressful way. I simply gave up trying to explain the real reason, because I knew they wouldn't listen to me anyway. And they might only tease me more.

And also... I guess I'd like to think that they're kind of right, too. I'd be even more shy to talk to him if there were more people. I'm pretty sure these two shinobi wouldn't hesitate to spread rumours about me being in a relationship with Captain wood-head again.

 _But you secretly like it whenever they mention it, don't you? Ha, obviously._

 _Oh just shut up and give me a break!_

In about half an hour, the four of us have finally finished our delicious dinner. Taken that Naruto was the one who ate the most ramen, eating five bowls in total. We thanked Teuchi and his daughter Ayame for the meal before leaving and heading to each of our homes.

"Bye, Aki! I'll meet up with you again in a day or so, so we could talk about the plan!" Sakura told me and winked, bidding me goodbye.

"Yeah, we'll see you around, Aki!" Naruto followed, waving his hand goodbye as well.

I smile at Sasuke as an indication of saying goodbye, and in response, he made one end of the corner of his mouth slightly turned up again and closed his eyes.

"Thanks for the time everyone!" I yell back with a smile before I turned my back on them. I was the only one who wouldn't be going on the same path as them now, because my apartment was on the other direction, so I walked alone all the way home.

By the time I got home, it was already past 9 pm and it was only when I got dressed comfortably in my pyjamas and laid down on my bed that I started to feel my legs and feet go numb.

As I lay sprawled on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, I began wondering what kind of gift I should be giving to Yamato for his birthday.

A packet of walnut seeds? No, that couldn't be it. I'm starting to get stupid, ridiculous ideas now because of Naruto.

 _Then what..?_ I closed my eyes and pondered carefully.

But I gave up and decided to just ask Sakura for help tomorrow or perhaps the next day. I sat up from my bed and stretched my arm out on full length until I was able to reach my iPod beside bed's end table and plugged my earphones on again.

I scrolled and scrolled along half a thousand songs I've downloaded, until I finally found a song that I would like to listen to.

I clicked on the song Runaway, originally by Fareoh, but what I had here was basically the higher pitched version by someone called Nightstep. It was a very cool track, though I made sure not to keep the volume up too high, so I would be able to fall asleep.

As I indulged myself in the music, I suddenly started thinking about Yamato, missing him just as much as I think about him everyday. We were both busy with our tasks in life, and I haven't been able to hang-out with him for more than thirty minutes since these past two weeks.

It was him that I especially missed the most.

But after a minute, I started feeling drowsy and my eyelids were beginning to shut down. I was about to fully give in to sleep when suddenly, a random thought unexpectedly pops into my head, and my eyes immediately jolt open.

"That's it!" I exclaimed out loud in my room.

I then smiled secretly to myself because I finally had an idea about what Yamato's present should be, as if it was on cue. I just hope that I actually have enough money for it, which I'll be checking first thing in the morning when I wake up.

 _I think he'll be more than happy once he receives it and finds out what it is._ I thought in my head as I began to feel more and more excited about his upcoming birthday.

 _I really can't wait to see you and be with you again..._

And that was the last thing I remembered thinking that night, before I finally surrendered myself to a peaceful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**August 04**

 **6 days till Yamato's birthday...**

I woke up the next morning with my earphones wrapped around my neck and also to one of my wrists, and I quickly made myself free by untangling them. That actually would have been life-endangering if they got tightly wrapped on my neck overnight. If that really happened, I probably wouldn't have made it until the next morning. The cause of my death would be so embarrassing that I think no one would believe it if they ever asked.

 _'She died because she accidentally strangled herself with her earphones that she left plugged on her ears overnight.'_

 _'Are you serious? You gotta admit, that's a pretty stupid cause for death.'_

 _'I know, isn't it?'_

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, adjusting them to the daylight that was seeping through the half-closed windows behind the curtains; the sun's rays scattered all over the pale blue walls, making my room bright and seemingly positive.

I sat up from my bed and let out a lazy yawn before stretching my arms up high to somehow wake up my bones and inner self. I trudged slowly to the kitchen first to prepare myself some plain breakfast which is to go make myself a bowl of cereal and eat two pastries of bread. Somehow, my appetite was pretty weak and I didn't feel like starting my day by already eating something heavy.

I also poured on a glass some cold milk I had on the fridge and very slowly, I spooned myself some cereal and munched on them carefully like I was an old man who had trouble with chewing.

As I ate my cereal, I was basically staring ahead of me while I listened to the sole crunching of cereal bits I was hearing and making through eating. That was the only noise I was able to hear right at this moment. Otherwise the entire apartment was still and silent, with nothing untouched and every little thing inside placed exactly the same as it had been five years ago.

I started feeling lonely again and felt like my existence wasn't needed whenever I'm here alone. But I told myself not to worry as I'm supposed to go out later to buy Yamato's gift that sprang to my mind last night. All I need is permission to spend a few hours off of training first and then go to Sakura's house and see if she could accompany me.

But most importantly, I need to find out if I have enough money. I believe that that's the most necessary thing to have information on of course, or else I wouldn't have anything to turn in to Yamato.

I probably ate slowly for about five minutes when someone gently knocks on the front door three times, followed by a questioning voice.

"Oi, Aki. Are you there?" The voice from outside asks.

"Who's there?" I pretended to ask, but I had myself wear an instant grin because I already knew whose voice it was coming from. Right when I was just starting to feel loneliness creep up to me again... What a coincidence.

I hopped off of my chair and walked to the front door to open it.

"It's me-"

"Kakashi!" I exclaimed happily as I saw his tall image appear in front of me when I swung the door open.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I was just eating my breakfast when you came. Come in and make yourself at home!" I told him and he walked his way inside.

"You were just eating breakfast? But it's almost ten pm." Kakashi said, giving me a narrow look.

"I know. Well, as long as the time hasn't reached twelve noon yet, then I'm considering everything before that as breakfast." I answered him truthfully.

"Anyway, what brought you here? Just wanted to drop by?" I suddenly asked him while walking myself back to the kitchen. It was alright since the living room was only close to the kitchen and I could still pretty much hear him talk.

"Yes, but what I really came here for is because I wanted to talk to you about something." He responds.

"Oh? What is it about?"

"It's about an event." He continued to say, reappearing through the kitchen's open walls silently like a ghost. I jumped a little because of shock, but shrugged the feeling off of me right away.

"An event? What do you mean?" I asked him curiously as I shoved another spoonful of cereal inside my mouth.

"Do you know any events happening this month?"

"Events?"

The only thing that came into my mind was Yamato's birthday that would only be six days away. Nothing more.

"Um... There's only one that I know of..." I say shyly, looking up to the ceiling.

"And that is...?" Kakashi asked.

" _Anoo_... Yamato's birthday?" I say with a lopsided grin.

"So you _were_ aware. I thought you didn't know." He replied with a happy expression.

"I actually didn't. It's a good thing Sakura mentioned it last night." I shrugged.

Kakashi walked closer and stood beside me, leaning one hand on top of the dining table and hovered a look over me.

"So... Do you have any particular _surprises_ for him?" He asked with quite a mischievous tone. I'm calling it that he's already planning to say something to annoy or irritate me.

But I'm not gonna make it affect me again. Not today, that is.

"I uh... I do." I replied as I stared straight ahead and continued to chew on my food.

"Oh? How about telling me what it is?" He asked me curiously.

"No way. You might tell him." I said firmly. Kakashi sighed in response and said,

"For you not to trust me enough to simply tell me what you're getting for him... Tell me, it's something _else_ , isn't it?" He said, trying to make me spill out what I'm planning to give to Yamato.

"What do you mean something _else?_ " I stopped chewing my food and asked, now looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't know, you won't tell me. Are you going to dance for him?" Kakashi guessed, now leaning his elbow on the table and putting his open palm on his chin to look closer to me.

I slammed my fist at the table, making the cereal bowl fall down and the glass of milk spill across the table. Cereal loops scattered and spread as well, making the table a complete mess.

"What the hell are you talking about!? I'm not gonna dance for him!" I blushed instantly and retaliated. Again, I failed at trying not to give in and let his annoying teases get to me.

"What? What's wrong with performing a dance? Maybe you have other dances in mind. But I'm not talking about that." He explained and chuckled afterwards, but it was obvious that he was only making fun of me and I refused to believe it.

"You're unbelievable." I told him through gritted teeth.

"Right, and you should get that mind of yours be cleansed and purified." Kakashi teased, flicking my forehead with his fingers.

"Ow! Hey what's the big deal!?" I rubbed my forehead and continued to glare at him. I swear if looks could kill, he'd be dead by now.

"Ugh, why did you really come here anyway? Just so you could mess with me?" I asked annoyingly.

Kakashi shook his head and retreated his face away, standing firm.

"No. I just came to see you and tell you about Yamato's birthday, in case you didn't know." He answered.

 _Huh. And what about the other guy? Didn't he care to at least give me a short visit at all?_

 _Don't get too cocky. He might still be out on a mission._

"And um... What about–"

"Yamato? He's still out on a mission. But I believe he'll be back tomorrow. You miss him, don't you?" Kakashi interrupted and teased me again, crossing his arms.

"N-No I don't. In fact, it's the two of you whom I'm _never_ gonna miss." I responded stubbornly, rolling my eyes at him.

"Aki, you're such a bad liar." Kakashi shook his head and sighed.

"Whatever. Now get out of my apartment, I believe you're done here." I then demanded, going over to the sink to get the dirty rag and start cleaning up the mess I made on the table.

"But seriously, what is it that you've gotten for him?" He asked me, ignoring what I just said. It was my time to sigh this time. Such a persistent bastard...

"It's a secret. I'm not telling anyone, not even you. And to be honest, I haven't bought it yet, but I plan on buying it today." I admitted to him.

"I see... But just confirm at least this one."

"I told you, I'm not telling you anythi–"

"It's an object, isn't it? Not an action?" He asked. I almost would have thought that it was a serious question, not another one of his stupid teases again. But he just had to smile again. I could tell by seeing his eye curve and the faint outline of his mouth turn into a smile.

 _Can't anyone just make him stop for good?_

"One more, and I swear I'm gonna rip that mask off your face right before I kick you out." I warned him, trying to control my anger.

"I just asked! But alright, I'll go now before you can even kill me." Kakashi said, giving me a light chuckle.

 _Believe me, I'm trying so hard not to kill you right now._

"Yeah, great. I've been waiting for you to say that."

"Aren't you even glad that I dropped in? But oh well, I guess I'll see you later." Kakashi turned around and was about to head to the door when I suddenly remembered something important.

" _Matte!_ " I shout, and he stops.

"What? I thought you were so agitated at making me leave?" He then said, raising up his eyebrow at me.

"I need to tell you something important first."

"What is it?"

I told Kakashi all about the plan of surprising Yamato on the night of his birthday, and that he was invited.

No, he wasn't just invited, because he's _supposed_ to come whether he likes it or not. If he ever disagrees, I'm breaking his bones right here.

"A surprise, you say? Sure, of course I'm coming. Thanks for telling me." Kakashi finally said and I gave him a smile.

"I knew you would. And lastly..."

"Hmm?"

"...thanks for dropping by. I was actually feeling lonely until you came. Thanks for that." I confessed to him, avoiding his eye because I suddenly turned shy.

"So you are grateful. Well, it's no problem. That's what I'm always here for." He replied with a happy expression as he patted the top of my head like I was a young sister of his. I dislike being treated like a kid, but this time, I sometimes become a sucker for being pampered. It's actually great knowing that someone's there to look out and care for you.

"Sure. See you later, Kakashi." I say with a smile still plastered on my face as I watched him open the door and leave my apartment.

As soon as Kakashi left, I quickly searched for my wallet that was inside my drawer and checked if I had enough money. Seemingly, it wasn't enough, but I knew that I had other options; and that was to check my savings that I've been keeping for a whole year.

I never really expected that I would actually result to using it to buy someone a gift. Well, it's for someone special anyway, so it has to be worth it.

I took all my money, placed it inside secured pouches so it wouldn't carelessly fall off, and put it inside a small bag that I usually bring with me whenever I'm going out.

But before I left, I made sure to do all the dishes and of course, take a shower and got dressed properly. I wasn't able to bring my iPod with me because it got drained last night when I fell asleep and the music was continuously playing. I was sad to leave without it because it made walking seem to be boring, but I had no other choice but to go without it and head to the Hokage's office to make my request.

I just hope she isn't in a bad mood...

 **• • •**

"A day off of training, you say? And why is that?" Lady Tsunade asked me curiously when I was finally able to tell her that I wished to skip training today.

I gulped on my throat, but it kind of hurt because it became dry all of a sudden. I was so nervous that I almost couldn't make myself stand steady in front of her.

 _What do I do, what do I tell her?_

 _Should I tell her the truth or..._

"W-Well it's um... It's something personal and urgent." I tell her as I decided that I shouldn't let Lady Tsunade get involved with what I was planning. I know she'll just tease me and ask for more information. It's what everybody does anyway, and that's why I want to be secretive.

Saying that it was personal might be a good move, since she might not mind asking what it is anymore. It's personal, after all.

"Tell me what that is first before I allow you." She said, smirking.

I blushed and my stomach started to churn as I began to panic. I should have known that she wasn't just gonna let me go without knowing my plans first. It's not that I don't trust her... I'm just way too shy to tell anyone.

"I-It's er, uh... Do I really need to...?" I stuttered, gulping on my dry throat again.

"Of course you do! I'm just curious. Surely it must be very important for you to skip training today when you said before that you love training so much." Lady Tsunade replied.

"I'm allowing you to be relieved off your duties, but you have to tell me first before you go. Quickly now, for I need to take care of things." She continued to persuade me, looking at me with so much curiosity.

Fine, for the sake of being able to leave, then I'm going to tell her the truth.

"I just plan on buying a gift today so I could give it to someone." I finally confessed. Well, I wasn't lying and it's actually the truth anyway. I just made sure not to _entirely_ tell her the whole details.

But... I started regretting it as soon as Lady Tsunade's expression changed and both her eyebrows went up. If anything, I think I just made her even more curious for saying the wrong thing.

 _God, Aki! You really are such an idiot!_

"A gift, huh? Oh, is someone's birthday happening soon?" She asked and ducked her head to grab something that seems like a big file book out of her drawer.

"Hold on and let me check..."

"W-Wait, what's that?" I then asked her, my voice still shaking. For some reason, that book gives me bad and worrying vibes.

"Information about shinobis of the Hidden Leaf. It's really handy, and I believe their birthdays are included in here." She answered.

 _What!? How on earth does she–_

"And if you're wondering why I have a thing such as this, well, I'm the only one who's prone with handling this information as I'm the Hokage of this village. I must simply know everything." She continued to tell me matter-of-factly.

"Now let's see here... The month of August..." My eyes widened as Lady Tsunade began to flip the pages of the book. I opened my mouth to speak in protest and make her stop, but no words came out. Instead, I continued to stare in horror as she was about to find out what I was planning.

She finally stopped going through the pages and her eyes widened in surprise; my nervousness slowly starting to eat me alive.

"Ah! Look who came up first on the line! This one's happening on the tenth of August. My, that's only a few days from now!" She said, eyeing me mischievously. I could feel my whole face burn intently and I wanted to run, but my feet was stuck on the ground and I was frozen from my movements. And besides, running away would be disrespectful. Like I have enough strength to do that to her in the first place...

"I see now..." Lady Tsunade closed the book and closed her eyes as well, letting out a small and confident chuckle before looking back at me. She cleared her throat afterwards and said,

"Aki, I never expected that you'd actually be interested in–"

 **Knock Knock Knock!**

Someone suddenly knocks on the door, interrupting Lady Tsunade and making my shoulders sag down as I sighed in ultimate relief.

"Who's there? Come on in." She demanded at the person who was outside. I seriously have to thank him, whoever he is, for interrupting. I never want to be in the hot seat between me and Lady Tsunade ever again. Especially towards uncomfortable topics like this.

"It's me." The voice said, and the door began to open.

My body tensed up as my ears snapped and my eyes widened from the sound of that familiar voice. I could see that Lady Tsunade knew who it was too, and she gave me a winning smirk.

 _This situation right now is so not good..._

"Yamato! I see you've arrived a day early." She called, and butterflies started to go wild inside my stomach as she recited his name...


	18. Chapter 18

"Yamato! I see you've arrived a day early." She called, and I swear my insides felt like they were gonna burst.

"Yes, well gathering intel about those mountain bandits you've told me to keep an eye on wasn't that hard." He replied, and I heard his footsteps closing in. It won't be long until he recognises–

"Aki? Is that you?" He asked, just as I feared. I heard Lady Tsunade snort, but then she covered it up by clearing her throat.

Which only made it a lot worse for me, actually. Talk about not being obvious, eh?

I turned my head to the side and looked at Yamato's face. The surprised expression he wore was clear that he was shocked to see me here as I guessed that he really didn't expect it; but nonetheless, I could see that he was also happy.

My cheeks were still burning and I slowly formed a smile that was supposed to cover my anxiousness. But I guess I failed again and only made myself look like a complete fool.

"A-Ahaha... Yamato! Yeah, h-hey!" I greeted him as I began to shuffle nervously like I was dancing.

"Hey. I haven't seen you in a while... It's really great to see you." He said and he gave me a sweet smile that made me want to faint and just drop straight to the floor.

 _Keep yourself together! Don't even think about fainting again or whatsoever. You've done that already and that would have to be the last time!_

"Um... Y-Yes, you too..?" I replied, but it merely came out as a squeak. I was pretty annoyed with myself right now for my shyness that's creeped up to me again.

Lady Tsunade cleared her throat again and me and Yamato were ridden away of each other's gazes as we paid both our attention back at her. My throat became pretty dry, so I made an act of gulping nervously.

 _Please don't embarrass me..._

 _Please don't embarrass me..._

 _Please don't embarrass me..._

I silently prayed in my head as I studied Lady Tsunade and wondered about her next words.

"Aki, as I said, I'm granting your request and you are now free to go." She told me seriously and I raised both my eyebrows, unsure of what to do as if I hadn't just heard her.

 _Leave before she even starts spewing out words you wouldn't want to hear!_

 _Well that's actually my problem here! I'm worried that once I'm out, she's going to start telling Yamato stuff about you-know-what!_

 _Then just what on earth is your plan supposed to be?_

 _I don't know!_

"Or... Perhaps you'd like to stay here for a while?" She pretended to ask me and now made an obvious smile full of mischief.

"There's no reason for me to stay here if I wanted to. I-I have to go..." I answered with my head down low. I knew Yamato was looking at me right now and I'm literally about ten good seconds away from having a nervous breakdown.

"Alright then. But don't forget... Nature sure is lovely and interesting, isn't it?" Lady Tsunade said and she raised her eyebrows at me, followed by another smile that I'm sure was meant to get me in trouble.

 _Nature..._

 _Really? What, because nature includes TREES and trees give off a lot of resources... Specifically WOOD?_

 _Oh give me a break..._

"Um... Yeah, I... Guess? A-Anyway, if you excuse me, I'd like to be going now. Thank you..." I replied and turned around so I could finally slip out of the room. I honestly couldn't wait to get out of this place because I feel so uneasy, until I heard Yamato call me and I shuddered to a stop.

"Aki,"

 _No, no, no..._

" _Matte!_ "

 _Ugh, what now..?_

"Yeah?" I hesitantly responded as I turned my head at him.

"Well... Can you please wait for me outside?" Yamato said kindly.

"Huh? But why?" I anxiously asked him.

"I just... Want to talk to you again." He answered, giving me a pleading look and a half-smile. Again I blush for like the millionth time, just as it was slowly starting to wear off.

"S-Sorry, but I need to do something. I'll catch you later..." I say as I hurriedly grabbed the door handle and fast-walked outside the office.

"But I–"

 **Click!**

I closed the door and leaned my back over it, heaving a relieved sigh. After a few seconds spent of sagging, I fixed myself up and got up to my own feet. I walked outside to head to a particular store I had in mind, and made sure to look back a few times to make sure that no one I knew was following me. Seems crazy, I know, but I have to be extra cautious.

 **• • •**

It didn't take me long to do my business because I decided not to bring Sakura along anymore. I figured that I should just meet up with her tomorrow.

I was very happy when I found out that the money I had saved was actually more than enough for the present I wanted, and I immediately bought it. I walked out of the store and was about to go to a gift-wrapping store to wrap the present up, when someone calls on my name again and tells me to stop.

"Aki! Wait!"

I turned around to see who it was and I almost jumped from shock. It was Yamato, and he had caught up to me.

"Y-Yamato? How did you..."

"I didn't follow you. Though I was looking for you, I just happened to see you make your way out of this store." He answered, and I felt like hitting myself.

 _What happened to being 'extra cautious' !?_

"Oh I see, hehe..."

"What's that you got there?" He suddenly asked curiously, pointing at the dangling plastic bag on my hand, containing his gift.

"E-Eeya! _Nandemonai!_ " I shout as I retreated my hand and hid the bag from behind my back, smiling nervously.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, nothing. This is nothing." I repeat, looking away from him.

"Oh alright then. Well anyway, Lady Tsunade surprisingly disbanded me off of my missions for the whole week. I don't know why, but I never thought she'd be so kind as to give me a break that long." Yamato told me, and I could tell by looking at him now that he was very happy with it.

But it had me thinking that she must have done it on purpose. Doesn't giving him a whole week of break sound suspicious enough? She probably wanted him to be free until his birthday. Then again, I guess I should still be grateful he's actually gonna be here for that event.

"I see, well that's amazing... Did you thank her?"

"Yeah, of course I did. I mean, a whole week? That's actually surreal, considering that I haven't caused serious injuries on myself."

"Ehehe... Yeah, good for you..." I say, slowly retreating away from him. How on earth am I supposed to wrap his present without him finding out when he's here with me?

"Say, do you have any more plans today?" He then asked me with a hopeful look.

"Uh yes! In fact, I need to go right now again, sadly!" I said, but what I just said didn't really rhyme with my tone. I missed Yamato so much and I just wanted to squeeze him into a tight embrace, but I couldn't. Even though I was dying to spend time with him again, I had to get rid of him for now because I had to take care of his stupid gift.

"Oh... Really? I see, then." He replied; his face and his voice dropping.

"Yep. I'm really sorry, maybe we could hang out some other time? How about tomorrow?" I suggested. This seemed to have lightened up his mood a bit, and he smiled.

"Tomorrow? Sure, whenever you like. I'm free for the whole week anyway." He tells me.

"Okay! Now if you excuse me, I-I really need to go!" I say and I quickly ran away, out of his sight without even saying goodbye. Really, being extra cautious and trying not to be suspicious didn't really work out for me today.

 **Yamato's POV**

"I-I really need to go!" Aki tells me in such a hurry, as if she really wished to disappear out of this place right now.

"W-Wait! Where are we going to–"

But it was too late. She sped and ran away, until I couldn't see her anymore.

"...meet up." I finished and sighed afterwards. She didn't even say goodbye.

I wonder if she was trying to avoid me?

 _But why? I don't remember doing anything against her._

Putting my hands inside my pockets, I had no choice but to retreat and head home instead to have some rest. It probably wasn't a great idea to ask her out today because as soon as she was gone, I forgot that I've just been on a mission and the exhaustion on my entire body starts crawling back on.

But then again, as badly cheesy and cliche as this may sound, but whenever I'm with her, I can't even feel anything. Well, any percentage of exhaustion, that is. All I feel is happiness and giddyness.

I missed her and I thought of her everyday and night _(Not trying to sound like a creep here)_. So I can't help but wonder if she thought of the same thing with me, too.

 _Probably not._ I answered myself in my head.

 _At least not to your own extent._

I shrugged off my sad and disturbing thoughts out of my mind and tried to be more positive instead. I reassured myself in my head that I'm gonna be able to spend time with her tomorrow. I only have to endure this whole day. It won't be long.

There's clearly no need for me to be impatient.

 **• • •**

Arriving back home, I removed my sandals before going inside and closed the door behind me.

I wasn't able to stay in here for two weeks, but I didn't mind since never have I ever experienced feeling homesick.

I didn't have any memory of my parents at all, and I have lived my life alone ever since I was a little kid. Those who have the right to feel homesick are those who have people to think about them back at their own home.

And I had none of that. My home was absolutely empty.

It was only till then that I was fully accepted as an ally here in the Hidden Leaf that I started feeling better. I made friends and was able to laugh with them naturally. Finally, I was able to enjoy myself and my life.

And now, I swear that I'd do anything to protect this village and its people who changed my life for the better. I felt grateful to everyone because there was no need to feel lonely anymore for I knew for certain that there were people who had my back.

I went to the shower to relieve myself, got my clothes out to get dressed, and proceeded to the kitchen to crack up a walnut because I was feeling hungry.

As I ate and munched quietly, my eyes wandered everywhere around the kitchen because I had nothing else to do, until they hovered and stopped over the calendar hanging beside the kitchen cabinets.

"It's already the month of August, huh..." I said softly and began to think.

I almost forgot that my birthday was on this month and it was so close as to happen next week. I honestly wasn't aware because I don't really pay attention to dates, much as even care about celebrating my own date of birth. I didn't consider it special, since I don't even know my very parents who sent me into this world.

What difference would it make knowing about the day and month that I was born on? Every year, I just let it pass anyway.

I'm guessing that I'll just let it pass again and pretend that it's just another ordinary day for me.

Besides, nothing's gonna be new anyway. Not many people know my birthday and even if they do, they wouldn't care or they have simply forgotten about it.

"Then I guess I shouldn't care about it anymore either." I continued to speak to myself, trudging back in my own room as soon as I was done eating and plopped myself down on my bed; its sheets remaining unchanged for a whole month since I rarely even sleep on it.

It was only past 11 am, but I had no intention of waking up at noon to eat lunch because I was tired. I got used to the unbreakable silence deafening my ears again as I lay still, till I finally closed my eyes and surrendered myself to a heavy sleep.

 **• • •**

 **Aki's POV**

 **August 05**

 **4 days till Yamato's birthday...**

" _Arigatou_! " I gladly thanked the young lady who just wrapped up my present neatly. Now, I was finally done taking care of that silly wood head's gift, and I went straight home to drop it where it should be untouched and kept safe. I then made myself eat an early lunch by taking out a cup noodle in one of the cupboards.

I couldn't think of anything else to do afterwards, and staying home was slowly driving me insane, so I decided to just head over at Sakura's house to see if she was home.

 _What about Yamato? Don't you rather want to go to his place?_ My mind contradicts me yet again.

 _I can't do that. I just turned him down, remember? And besides... I'm going to spend all the free time I have with him tomorrow._

Once I was at Sakura's front doorstep, I gently knocked on the door of her residence and sure enough after a few seconds, it was Sakura herself who appeared through the door.

"Aki! What brings you here?" She surprisingly asked when she saw that it was me.

"I um... I don't know, I guess it gets pretty boring when you're always home alone." I admitted, a little embarrased.

"Oh, that's too bad... Well anyway, I'm not busy today and my mom instructed me to go grocery shopping. Want to come with me?" Sakura openly suggested with a genuine smile. I smiled back at her and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Sure!" I replied happily and we both walked our way to the grocery store.

 **• • •**

On the way to the store and also when we arrived inside, me and Sakura talked about the most random-est things. From funny childhood experiences, your own favourite desert, and various other things. One topic continuously led after another, until the conversation changed and we were now talking about guys.

I guess that's only a typical thing to talk about for most girls...

"You know what I like most about a guy?" Sakura suddenly questioned me in relation to our topic. I shook my head in response.

"No, what?" I asked her.

"It's those type of guys who are cool, smart, and talented." She answered, as she took a cabbage on the frozen vegetables aisle and studied it closely.

"Those never fail to make my heart beat. Not to mention that if they already have such great skills in them, obviously, he has to be good-looking too..." She continued to say, blushing and smiling as she held the cabbage closer to her face like she was imagining it to be someone.

"Uh... S-Sakura?" I watched her with confusion as she babbled on and on about what she likes on a guy, until she started to get way too attached at the cabbage and she began to call it by a familiar name.

"Ah, Sasuke! Why do always have to ignore me and be so mean to me!?" She complained, pulling the cabbage away from her face so she could glare at it.

"You're almost perfect! If only you weren't so cold and cruel to me!"

"But oh... I don't think I can ever resist you, my very own Sasuke-kun..." Sakura continued to coo as she rubbed the cabbage on her cheek until people were starting to notice her weird behaviour and gave us both weirded out _(some were even terrified)_ looks.

"Oi, Sakura! Snap out of it! People are looking at us and it's embarrassing!" I told her, shaking her shoulders in hopes of snapping her back to consciousness.

"Eh?" Her dreamy look and smile faded and she muttered, opening her eyes.

"Aki? What's wrong?" She asked me with clearly no idea of what she just did.

"Are you kidding me, we're still here at the grocery store and people were looking at us because you kept on addressing that cabbage as Sasuke!" I explained to her quite angrily as I pointed at the cabbage she was still holding beside her face.

"I... Did?" Sakura said, still unaware of her actions, until she took a good look at the cabbage for a few seconds and screamed in horror.

" _Hi-Hiiiiiiiii!_ " She screamed as her face burned bright red and I guess was now able to recall everything.

"I-I-I can't believe I did that, t-that has to be embarrassing!" She continued to say in horror as she tried to cover her red face.

"Aki... Y-You didn't just... You heard me call the cabbage Sasuke?" Sakura confirmed as she looked at me with huge eyes. She looked like she was about to cry because of embarrassment.

"Yep, of course I did. I'm right here in front of you after all and I witnessed everything. Now snap out of it." I said, still giving her a weird look.

"Great... Now you know that I like him..." She replied as her shoulders sagged down.

"Hey, it's not like I was totally clueless in the first place anyway. It's actually pretty obvious that you like him–oh, and don't even think about returning back that cabbage." I told Sakura when she was about to place the cabbage on her hand back on the aisle.

"Why not..?"

"Um... Because you just rubbed that in your face?"

Sakura blushed again and decided not to return it back anymore and just buy it instead, placing it inside her cart.

"L-Let's just get this over with and get out of here..." She told me as she kept her head low in an embarrassed manner.

"But hey... Now that you know the person I like, wouldn't it be fair for you to tell me about yours?" Sakura suddenly opened up again; her expression changed quickly and she was now looking at me brightly.

"I-I don't have anyone that I like." I answered her firmly, trying not to make a blush appear on my cheeks.

 _Liar..._

"I don't believe you. Now come on, please? I promise I won't tell anyone!" She begged and promised me, but I shook my head and looked away.

"No. I don't think you know him, anyway..." I lied again. This seemed to make Sakura give me a puzzled expression, like she was trying to tell if I was lying or not.

"Really... Are you sure that I don't know him, hmm? " She asked as she eyed me closely and suspiciously.

"You're lying." Sakura finally stated.

"N-No I'm not!" I protested almost loudly, making a few people turn their heads into our direction again. I'm pretty sure that we're gonna get banned from entering here if we cause anymore disturbing ruckuses inside.

"But a while ago you said you didn't like anyone!"

"Yeah but... _Ugh.._." I closed my eyes and just sighed when I couldn't think up of anymore excuses or lies.

"Alright fine, I do like someone. But I'm not telling you who it is..." I tell her stubbornly.

"I knew it!" Sakura squealed in delight.

"How about I make a guess? Don't worry, I won't say names but rather, I'm going to say a bunch of features and you have to answer me with yes or no."

"What? Let me think about it..."

"Oh come on, Aki! I already promised not to tell anyone anyway!"

"Okay, okay, fair enough. Try and guess..." I finally agreed, not to happy with myself for easily giving in. But then again, Sakura was always interested in knowing this particular guy I have interest on and from the looks of it, I don't think she's going to let me go without forcing me to spill out my secret first.

If she ever guesses, I know I can trust her not to tell anyone...

"Yes! Alright, let's proceed with question number one! Remember, you can only answer with yes or no!" She reminded me, and I hesitantly nodded my head in response.

"Is he cute?" Sakura first asked her question and I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"What? I'm not! That was a serious question!"

"Well I thought you'd already know this. Of course I'm gonna say yes." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Oh just keep on answering my questions, will you?"

"Alright. Proceed to the next question then..."

"Okay. Next question! Is he from the Hidden Leaf?"

"Yes." _What kind of questions are these?_

 _"Is he tall?"_

"Yes."

 _"Is he smart?_ "

"Yes."

 _"Is he handsome?"_

"Yes."

 _"Etoo... Is he a ninja?"_

"Yes." _Ugh, this is ridiculous.._. I'm not even paying that much attention to her questions anymore.

 _"Is he nice and cheery?"_

"Yes."

 _"Can he be quite scary at times?"_

"Yes."

 _"Does he have black eyes?"_

"Yes."

 _"Does he have a mask?"_

"No."

 _"Does he have grey hair?"_

"No."

 _"Brown hair?"_

"Yes."

 _"Is it Kakashi sensei?"_

"No."

 _"Is it Captain Yamato?"_

"Ye–wait, er w-what?" _Dammit, I got carried away!_

" _Aha!_ You stopped!" Sakura pointed out and she instantly gave me a mischievous smirk.

"No! I-I meant to say no!" I protested, my cheeks now blushing red and slowly imitating Sakura's embarrased face just a while ago.

"If you're denying it, then stop and please just tell me?" Sakura continued to plead, looking at me with big, and pitiful puppy eyes.

"No, I'm not denying. Why would I even like that wood jerk?" I comment, crossing my arms stubbornly. It actually hurt for me to pretend that he's a loser when I'm absolutely struck for him. But what do I do? I didn't have any other choice.

"Oh... So you _don't_ like Captain Yamato? Hmm, I see... Well I guess that's good. I heard he's already got a girlfriend long before you, anyway." Sakura told me, and I suddenly felt anger rise up inside me.

"No he doesn't! O-Or at least he can't have one yet, because... Because uh..." Sakura didn't say anything because she was waiting for me to finish. I tried to find the right excuse, but no words came out.

"Because um... Oh forget it!" I exclaimed to myself in surrender.

"P-Please don't tell anyone..." I begged Sakura pitifully with a voice so weak and soft that it seemed like I was only whispering.

I felt nothing more than to want to bury myself underground and my heart sank down, now that somebody knows my stupid secret.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a single soul. Trust me." She replied confidently; placing her hand on her chest close to heart, giving me a wink and a playful giggle afterwards.

"H-Hey, I'm serious! You're the only one who knows this..." I said, swinging my head low.

"You sure about that?"

A guy's voice suddenly emits from behind. My heart started beating abnormally fast as I slowly forced my head to turn and see who it was. Sakura turned around too, and as soon as I saw the figure that emerged behind us, my eyes widened and I automatically gulped.

 _What's he doing..._

"Don't forget about me."

 _HERE?_


	19. Chapter 19

"K-Kakashi sensei!?" Sakura exclaimed out loud in shock, her mouth gaping open.

"...Kakashi?" I then followed as I stared at him in disbelief.

"Yo, Sakura, Aki." Kakashi greeted us in his own casual way again.

"What... What are you doing here you idiot!?" I bellowed as I pulled an eggplant out of Sakura's cart and directly threw it at Kakashi without even thinking twice.

"Thanks, I love eggplants." He replied, easily catching with his palm the eggplant I've thrown at him. This irritated me even more and I began cracking my knuckles, indicating that I was ready to punch him.

" _Why you..._ "

"Aki! No, don't!" Sakura quickly locked my arms with her as she pulled me away from Kakashi. I tried with all my might to struggle free, but furious as I was to escape, I couldn't because Sakura was strong and had me well-secured. I also tried kicking my feet wildly, but it was no use.

"Calm down! Aki!" Sakura tried to tell me like she was talking to a wild dog.

"Sakura. Let her go." I heard Kakashi demand.

"Eh!? But Kakashi sensei, she's going to _kill_ you!" Refused Sakura in disagreement.

"She won't. Now let her go."

Sakura hesitated for a moment, but in a few seconds, she finally let me go. But because I was trying hard to be free, the moment Sakura untangled her arms with mine, I stumbled and crashed down the tile floor, hurting my knees.

"O-Ow..." I softly shuddered in pain as I felt and rubbed my sore knees.

"Get up."

I look up and see Kakashi's hand extending out for me to take. But I ignored him and instead, stood up by my own self and patted dirt off of my clothes.

"Must you always be so stubborn?" Kakashi said, retreating back his hand and crossing his arms.

"What are you doing here? You've been eavesdropping, weren't you!?" I accused madly, pointing my finger at his face.

"Now, now... There's no need to get riled up and let me explain..." He replied calmly.

"Then you better have a good explanation for this." I said, glaring at him in total annoyance. He was supposed to be my beloved older brother, even if we're not biologically related, but sometimes I have my blood boiling on him the most.

"I didn't follow the two of you here and I came here by my own will to buy food." Kakashi began explaining. I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"And?"

"And that's when I heard a familiar voice that kept on shouting Sasuke's name." He continued, looking over at Sakura now.

"Eep. Y-You mean it was... _That_ loud?" Sakura asked.

"Hahahaha! S-Silly me!" She said, blushing and chuckling nervously at herself.

"Yes. I became curious so I followed where the voice was coming from and sure enough, I saw you and Sakura together."

"I didn't make myself appear at first because I knew you would be mad at me, Aki. Especially when the two of you were already discussing about your _mysterious love interest_." Kakashi told me and now looked back to face me.

"But after you blurted it out, I decided that I had to make myself appear in front of you whether I liked it or not. I didn't want to make you think of the false information about Sakura being the only person who knows your secret." He finally finished. I still glared hard at him, but I wasn't able to do it for long and my face wore down as I tried to calm myself.

"Still, you were eavesdropping..." I sighed, running my hand in a distressful manner over my face.

"Sorry, but you can't really blame me. Any other person you know of would have done that as well. Just be glad that it was me who accidentally heard it."

"Alright. Shall I be expecting you to come bounding at Yamato's house then so you could tell him?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"No, of course not. Don't you trust me? I'm not going to do that."

I ignored his statement and began pushing the push cart forward on my own. "Sakura, we should get going. What's the next thing on your grocery list?" I said, leaving Kakashi behind.

"U-Umm... Well the next one is er..." Sakura took a piece of paper out of her pocket and checked.

"The only thing missing is a carton of milk-Hey Aki, wait for me!" She replied and fast walked toward me when she saw me walking away with her cart.

"Good, let's get this finished as soon as possible."

"Oi, Aki!" Kakashi called on me, but I ignored him again and didn't look back.

"Ignore me and I'm telling on Yamato." He warned, and I immediately stopped on my tracks and my grip on the cart's handle tightened.

"What do you want..?" I asked him, my voice suddenly weakening. Now he's using that stupid secret against me. It wasn't fair at all.

"At least believe me when I'm telling you that I won't tell on Yamato. I'm being completely honest here." Kakashi told me seriously. I studied him for a moment but when I saw the stern look on his face, I had no choice but to just fully give in.

I do trust him. Admittedly, he was one of my closest friends already. I was just so worried about him telling Yamato the truth because they were close.

"Okay, okay, I trust you... Now let's go and mind each other's business now." I finally said in surrender.

"Alright. Don't forget about what's happening on Saturday." Kakashi reminded me once I turned my back on him.

 _Saturday. Right, that's the tenth of August. How on earth am I going to forget about that?_

"Right, whatever..." I snorted.

"Let me um... Push that cart instead." Sakura insisted while pointing at the cart and I let her do what she wanted as we went over to the milk section, which was the last thing we needed to buy on her grocery list; my mind still running in utter disturbance as I didn't expect for someone-no, _two people,_ to know of my secret in just under a day. I knew I couldn't keep it forever, but... It was just too soon.

Sakura was somehow able to read the disturbed expression I wore on my face because she placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile when I looked at her.

"Don't worry about Kakashi sensei. You can trust him." She told me, but I wasn't able to respond and was only able to give her a weak smile back. This uneasiness of mine can't just wear off, and that sucks, because I didn't need anymore awkwardness around Yamato anymore. Apart from him finding out about the truth, it's what I'd least want to happen.

And Kakashi can't just tell me that I need to relax, if he ever intends to, just because we made a plan to speculate if Yamato had a liking on me on the first mission I went out with them. There's been proof, but I doubt that it's that strong. Unless he confesses it with his own mouth, then I'm never gonna entirely believe it.

Sakura picked a carton of fresh milk and we immediately headed to the counter afterwards so she could pay. We were both silent until we were outside the grocery store and I suddenly spoke up.

"Hey um... I think I'm heading home now. Thanks for today, Sakura." I genuinely thanked her.

"Oh there's no need to thank me. In fact, I should thank _you_ for accompanying me here." Sakura shook her head and replied.

"Haha! Well anyways, I'm going home now. Thanks so much again... See you!" I lastly told Sakura and waved my hand goodbye at her before turning around on the other direction, not even able to hear or make out what she said to me when I left and slowly walked my way back home.

• • •

About ten minutes of walking later, I finally arrived home and went straight to my room, only to witness Yamato's small gift box wrapped up, sitting on top of my bed and I immediately imagined that it had been waiting for me to come home and it's looking straight at me right now. I'm probably turning paranoid again.

I scooped up the present and gently set it aside the end table beside my bed before I laid myself down.

I tried to relax myself and stared up at the ceiling while I thought about Sakura and Kakashi. They both promised and I do trust them, but it still wasn't enough to make me feel easy and relieved. After all, I think my stupid fate is in their hands. One wrong slip of the tongue, and I swear that my relationship with Yamato would be ruined.

 _And that's why you should have stopped yourself since the beginning. It's your fault, you knew this would eventually happen._

"Damn it! Can you just... Agh." I grunted, covering my eyes with my two hands to rid myself of my thoughts. I rolled over to the left side and sighed.

As much as I didn't want to think about it, it was still that grey-haired freak I'm worried about. Who knows... He might actually be on his way to Yamato right now.

 _No. He wouldn't. You have to trust him._ My mind contradicted me.

 _Right. I should trust him. There's no way Kakashi would ever sell me out. He's a jerk, but he's a good person. Now stop stressing yourself._

"There's no way that he'd sell me out." I repeat, getting up from my bed when I suddenly remembered that I had to charge my drained iPod. I figured that listening to music would probably be the best idea to keep myself distracted.

And I sure hope it works.

 **• • •**

 **Kakashi's POV**

 _So she does like him, huh?_

I pondered silently in my head, also recalling the scenarios I was able to remember clearly in my head whenever I mentioned Yamato to Aki.

 _Like it wasn't obvious anyway._ I thought as I shook my head and smirked, thinking about her silly reactions. She would always turn red whenever I mentioned or talked about him. It was fun to tease her and she would always be defendant over herself whenever I stated that she had interest on Yamato. Of course arguing with me wouldn't be gone off the list... It's just that she doesn't do a good job at it and she always fails to convince me. She was like an open book; her actions pretty readable.

 _I bet anyone would end up having the same conclusions as me. What can I say? It's obvious. No need to get so riled up about me finding out._

I was supposed to buy ingredients at the grocery store to prepare my own miso soup with eggplant at home since they're one of my favourites, but after that unexpected conflict with Aki today, I suddenly got bored at the idea of cooking, so I decided to just have another meal outside.

As I walked on the streets of the village while wondering what exactly my taste buds were craving for, I started hearing some loud and obnoxious counting coming straight ahead.

"One Thousand and Two Hundred Seventy Four!

One Thousand and Two Hundred Seventy Five!

One Thousand and Two Hundred Seventy Six!"

I squinted my eyes to look further ahead until I saw a familiar speck coming closer and closer with an odd position.

As the person's image became more visible, I noticed that he was wearing a green jumpsuit underneath his standard Konoha flak jacket, and wore orange striped leg warmers on each of his legs.

 _Is that..._

 _Guy?_

"One Thousand and Two Hundred Seventy Seven!

One Thousand and Two Hundred Seventy Eight!

One Thousand and Two Hundred Seventy Nine!"

He continued to bellow his counting loudly and proudly while people whispered and looked at him with utter confusion as he passed by them. And the reason towards that is because he was moving using only his two hands to make him walk on the ground, keeping his upper body straight. I didn't know what on earth to call it. Hand-ups, maybe? If that even exists...

"One Thousand and Two Hundred Eighty!" He shouted, looking up and I finally got a good look at his face.

From his thick eyebrows, black, shiny bowl haircut and wide signature smile, no doubt, it was definitely him; Might Guy, who was no other than my rival ever since we were young.

"Ah, Kakashi, my eternal rival!" Guy called out loud when he saw me and he quickly stood up normally, running fast toward me.

"Er... Hey..." I said with a weirded out expression on my face, same as the people here who just saw Guy's weird exercise or whatever. Let me just tell you that this isn't his first time doing this kind of thing around the village. In fact, he's done way more worse things compared to this. I've known him long enough and you're probably thinking that I'm used to him already, but the truth is I'm not.

I wish I could explain it in a more detailed way that you would be able to fully understand, but unless you see for yourself, then no good enough explanation might work on the reason why I'm never gonna get used to his uncanny work-outs.

"How are you!? I haven't seen you in a while! Because of that, I suddenly had the urge of wanting to battle you and beat your record of wins against me!" Guy gleefully said as he let out a mighty laugh next. I knew what he was talking about. We've been keeping count on the amount of wins we've made against each other and the current record was 49-49; a tie. Guy always hoped and struggled hard, saying that he would beat me in our record someday, which is why he keeps on suggesting such weird challenges on me.

"A battle of what? Rock, Paper, Scissors?" I asked him, which, actually, is one of our weird challenges that I was talking about.

"No! I have a _better_ challenge!" Guy yelled excitedly, putting both his arms on his hips.

"KAKASHI!" He boomed, pointing his finger at me.

"Hmm?"

"I hereby challenge you... To a sushi-eating contest!" He challenged me, now raising his thumb at me as he awaited for my approval. I sighed but nodded my head in agreement otherwise. Besides, I was planning to have lunch after all. I guess eating sushi seems like a good fit right now.

"Yeah sure. The one who's able to eat the most plates shall be declared as the winner." I said.

"Of course! Now that's more I like it! I'm glad to know that you haven't lost your enthusiasm about these challenges of ours. Now come on and let's get going, my eternal rival!" Guy now urged me, grabbing my hand and speeding up ahead to find a sushi restaurant.

By the time we arrived, I was feeling all worn-out because Guy basically had me hanging in mid-air like a towel while he ran as fast as he can all the way here. You think he ought to have noticed me feeling like jell-o, but he didn't and he directed us both at a counter table to set our orders of sushi.

"I haven't eaten since this morning and my appetite is surely burning! They don't just call me Konoha's Green Beast for nothing! Get ready to lose this time, Kakashi!" Guy told me, laughing obnoxiously afterwards like he already won.

"Well let's see about that..." I replied calmly as I took on his challenge. My body was still quite worn-out, but I was ready to eat. I wasn't just gonna allow myself to lose to Guy.

Once about ten plates for us each were placed on our table, me and Guy looked at each other as we both waited for his go signal.

"Ready... Set..."

"GO!"

I quickly removed my mask in time for Guy's go signal, and the two of us immediately grabbed a plate and began stuffing sushi inside our mouth in a rapid blur of motion. The others beside us who were about to be finished from eating gave us weird looks again and for some reason, I think that they're actually glad they're almost done eating, which means they can leave soon. And because it seems like we were able to finish five plates in just a total of ten seconds, waiters rushed in to us to place more orders of sushi and stared at us in horror like we were literally hungry beasts.

But I didn't mind and instead, I concentrated on chewing and swallowing my food. Me and Guy must have been at it for more than five minutes, and it wasn't until then that I noticed him beginning to slow down.

"I'm... Not... Gonna lose... Again!" Guy said in a muffled voice as he continued to do the cycle of picking sushi on his plate and shoving it inside his mouth. Nonetheless, I remained silent but did the same cycle Guy was doing.

But another five minutes later...

"Grahhh, I give up! I can't eat anymore!" Guy finally surrendered, setting down his final plate on the table while I, on the other hand, was still continuously eating like there was a bottomless pit inside my stomach. I was able to outnumber Guy's eaten amount by three plates, and I put my mask back on as I chewed on the last piece of sushi that remained on my plate.

We were both bloated and stuffed, but as I hovered over Guy, it was obvious that he was looking way worse than me; his face drooling from overeating and his stomach reminding me of a pregnant woman's.

"It looks like I win again." I said to Guy who looked like he was about to throw up.

"A-Alright, I admit, you win... But next time for sure, I'm gonna... _Urrmf!_ " Guy cut off his own words and quickly put his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from puking and I inched myself farther away from him, just in case.

"Guy. Don't forget to breathe." I reminded him as I studied him for any signs of incoming vomiting.

"It's okay, Kakashi. I'm good." Guy replied, shining me one of his wide smiles again. Don't even ask me why he's still able to do that despite his trouble breathing right now.

We tried to wear down the food we just ate by sitting still for a few minutes until we started feeling better and at least a bit lightened up from our weight.

"Say, Kakashi..." Guy spoke up all of a sudden.

"Yes?" I respond as I looked at him.

"I just suddenly remembered something that I should be asking you." Guy said while he felt his chin.

"Sure, go on ahead. What is it?"

"Who's your new girlfriend?" Guy asked me, wiggling his eyebrows and giving me a mischievous smile.

"...what?" I looked at Guy with a blank expression on my face.

"But I don't have a girlfriend." I answered.

"Oh come on, you don't have to be shy! You just have to introduce me to her. So! Who is she?" Guy insisted as he constantly tugged at my arm.

"I don't even know what you're talking about..." I replied to him with a puzzled expression. I really don't have any idea about what he's talking about here.

"Don't deny it, Kakashi! Word's spreading around that it looks like Tsunade herself has a new student with a pretty face! And also... I believe that she's always seen with you!"

 _Tsunade's new student, huh? Wait a minute..._

"You mean Aki?"

"Aha! So you've _finally_ admitted it! Aki, huh? My, my... What a lovely name! Looks like you've got yourself a pretty big deal eh, Kakashi?" Guy elbowed me and he gave me a teasing wink. I just sighed and shook my head. _Where on earth is he getting these information from?_

"Guy, you've got the wrong idea. She's not my girlfriend. She's my sister." I told Guy firmly.

"Your... Sister? You have a sister!?" Guy exclaimed in shock.

"No, no... Not my actual sister. I just treat her as one because we're kind of close." I cleared to him seriously. Guy inspected my face closer, trying to make out if I really was telling the truth. But his staring didn't even make me wince and it was obvious that I was dead serious, making Guy retreat back from me.

"Are you really..."

"Serious? Yes, I am." I said, finishing Guy's interrupted sentence.

"Oh, I see..." Guy replied, quite disappointed as his face dropped down.

"I actually thought that you've finally found a girl. I'm really sorry for that false information, Kakashi." He continued and apologised.

"It's alright. But do me one favour and tell the others who believe in it that it's actually just a false rumor. Okay?" I asked Guy kindly.

Though I didn't make it obvious to Guy, hearing that rumour honestly shocked me. I didn't even know that Aki was turning to be quite well-known here. I was glad, but not at the fact that people mistook her for being my partner when we've all been but two close friends. She'll try to kill me once she hears this, even though it's not actually my fault.

"But I do wonder when you're gonna have your own love interest."

"You talk like you have one yourself." I countered.

"I don't. But I'm sure there are lots of them out there waiting for me. Ahahaha!" Guy heartily said and laughed while I just stared at him weirdly as my face twitched.

"I doubt that. Besides Guy, remember that incident when we were kids?" I asked him and Guy quickly stops from laughing.

"Y-You mean..." He gulped and stared at me wide-eyed.

"Yeah. I think you know what I'm talking about here. How on earth will women start liking you when you actually have such a little–"

Before I could even finish my sentence, Guy immediately covered my mouth with his hand and tackled me down on the floor.

"O-OKAY! Kakashi that's um... That's enough. F-For now. Hehe!" Guy said with a trembling voice, chuckling nervously to himself and to everyone who were eyeing us. I then shrugged his hand off and demanded him to get off me in an instant.

"That's what I thought..." I muttered as I stood up and started patting dust off of me.

"Tch. I don't think that's even necessary information anymore." Guy replied with a narrow look in his eyes.

"But it is. For women, at least." I casually replied back.

"Well how about another challenge instead?" Guy eagerly asked me again, nearing his closed fist to his chin

"You know what, I'd love to do another challenge, but I can't because I have more important tasks in life to take care of. Surely you understand, don't you, Guy? It's hard when you've got so many responsibilities, right?" I told him with a happy expression, praying secretly that he would agree and be convinced.

Sure enough, he agreed and took the bait and began spewing stuff about responsibilities and hard work, until he was talking about youth and so much more that I was no longer able to follow his words. The only thing I was able to understand were his last statement saying,

"Go on, Kakashi! Fulfill your duties and do your responsibilities! Our challenges can wait until we meet again. You take care, my eternal rival!"

And with this, Guy gives me a big and enthusiastic thumbs up, followed by a gleaming flash of his signature smile.

"Right. You take care too, Guy. _Jaa ne._ " I say before making myself disappear in a cloud of smoke and transporting myself somewhere else, maybe up on a tree where no one would be able to find me.

I was happy that I was alone with my book again and I can read in silence.

Little did Guy know that I actually planned that escape. Hopefully, he's already paid the bill and he'll eventually forget that I left him to pay for all the expenses.

 _Hmm._

 _Now let's get back to reading..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Yamato's POV**

 **August 06**

 **3 days till Yamato's birthday...**

I left home at around 8 am so I could go to Aki's apartment myself, since she didn't tell me any information yesterday about where we should meet up.

I had a feeling that she was still asleep, but I was a little too excited and decided to head off early.

Arriving at her front doorstep after a while, I gently knocked three times and waited for someone to answer.

 _Silence_.

"Aki? Can you hear me? Are you there?" I called out from outside, knocking on her door again. But for the second time around, there was still no response and complete silence was the only one who answered me.

 _Yep. She's still asleep alright._ I thought in my head.

I surely didn't want to come up to the window of her room again and see because of what happened last time. That incident probably made me fear checking someone's room through looking at their window. But then again, I don't think that was the right thing to do anyway and I should have thought of trespassing on someone's privacy more carefully.

I decided to call her one last time again but if no one's still gonna open the door for me, then I'll be waiting right here outside until she wakes up and finds me here. Who knows, she might think that it was such a noble thing for me to do and gain points on my charisma. _Ha_.

"Oi, Aki! Again, it's me, Yamato! Can you come down and open this door?"

But to no such luck, it seemed like it was still too quiet inside.

 _Alright, guess I'll just wait right here then._

I sighed and sat down on her porch, leaning my head on the door as I thought,

 _How long am I gonna wait here? Thirty minutes? An hour? No, perhaps two hours? What if she wakes up at noon again? Man, that'd be such a long wait. I'll probably just come back again for her if that happens._

But what I heard from inside a few seconds later suddenly surprised me. I pressed my ear against the door as I listened closely, and it seems like the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

"Er who's there...? " A girl's voice erupted from inside, and I smiled as I recognised that familiar voice. It was her, and gladly, she's now awake. I stood up and faced at the door just in time to witness it open up.

Sure enough, Aki slowly poked her head out and looked up at me with half-closed eyes and a groggy expression; obviously meaning that I probably woke her up from her sleep. She looked like she was a child still in a dream, and I found myself smiling again for seeing her like this. I thought she looked very cute right now, as always.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. Did I wake you up?" I asked her.

"Who are... You?" She answered, tilting her head slightly to the side like a doll. She looked at me with confusion as if I was a blurry image she couldn't make out, slowly blinking at me with droopy eyes.

"It's me, silly. Yamato." I answered, chuckling at her actions.

"Ah I see... Yamato? Okay..." Aki replied in a groggy voice as both her eyes and head started to drop down, slowly falling back to sleep again until she hadn't realised that she closed the door.

 _Wait, what?_

I blinked multiple times as I stared at the door that had just been closed to my face.

No, she's going to open it again. Just wait. I told myself, and I patiently waited a few seconds until I heard a sharp scream from inside in all of a sudden.

"Wait, YAMATO?" I heard her exclaim and the door quickly swings open again, releasing the same Aki but with a different expression on her face now. Her eyes were wide and I took it that she was really seeing me now and finally recognises me.

"Say, are you really awake now?" I repeat and Aki halfly closes the door so that only half of her face would show as well.

"W-Why are you here? I was still sleeping, you know!" She said, looking at me shyly.

"I know. From your sleepy face and groggy voice that greeted me, you didn't think I wouldn't notice, did you?" I teased, smirking.

"What are you doing here so early!?" She asks me out loud, closing the door again in an inch.

"Well I think I remember yesterday's conversation that we're going out today. And I guess you can say that I got a little excited so I came here." I answered gladly.

"But I'm still a mess! Ugh, just come back later!" Aki said and I saw that she was about to fully close the door again, but I was quick to stop the movement with my hand and swung it more openly.

"Hey, don't close the door. That's rude." I told her, pretending to give her a narrow look.

"Can I at least come in?" I then asked, and I saw her cheeks flush red in response.

"No, you are not allowed to come in here." She replied firmly, eyeing me carefully.

"What? But why not?" I said with a frown.

"B-Because I look like a complete mess right now, now go and just come back later!" Aki persisted as she tried to close the door but my hand was still holding it steady and she glared at me.

"What are you, anxious? Oh, I see what you're trying to do... You want to look pretty for me, don't you?" I teased her and her face immediately turns bright red. But inside my head, I was actually secretly thinking: _But you don't have to. There's no need for that because you always look pretty to me anyway._

Similar lines like those have been overused now, I know, but sometimes you can't just fight off your brain for coming up with cheesy and cliché stuff like those. I guess it sounded ridiculously stupid for someone like me to say it, but it probably would have been more embarrassing if I said that out loud.

" _Dame!_ Leave now or else I'm closing this door right this instant! I don't care if your hand would get in between!" She scowled.

"Right, I'm sorry but I'm coming in." I said firmly and I forced the door open, enough for me to wedge myself inside.

Aki had no choice but to retreat away from me, now that I was inside her apartment. I took a good look at her and saw that she was barefoot and remained dressed in her sleeping clothes, which composed of an oversized white sweater that came all the way down above her knees, almost entirely covering her pair of blue shorts.

"See, what are you getting so nervous about? I'm not a stranger anymore and besides, you don't look like a mess to me." I said to her, smiling foolishly. Aki huffed and pouted like a kid as she stubbornly looked away from my direction.

"Hmp, yeah whatever..." She replied with furrowed eyebrows.

"By the way, what's for breakfast?" I suddenly asked as I started walking towards the kitchen.

"W-Wait, where do you think you're going!? Yamato!" Aki called and she quickly ran to catch up with me.

"Again, what's for breakfast?" I repeat and Aki gives me a pretty annoyed look.

"Are you telling me that you basically came all the way here just so you can get free breakfast!?" She shouts and I shook my head in response.

"No, I didn't come here all the way to eat." I said in protest.

"I was only asking you what you'll be preparing for breakfast since you're awake now. Surely you haven't eaten yet." I explained to her calmly.

"I don't know, there's cereal and I think there are still enough pancake flour on the cabinet. But I don't feel like eating yet and I'm going back to sleep." She replied as she turned her back on me to go back upstairs.

 **Aki's POV**

I was so not ready for this. I wasn't expecting Yamato to come over here himself, right when I was still in the midst of sleeping soundly. It was embarrassing enough for me to greet him at the door with my entire body and soul still half-asleep, but having him here right in front to witness me dressed up in this kind of comfortable night wear get-up was a whole lot worse.

I bet I looked like some awoken troll, and I haven't even made time to brush my hair yet. I told him that I looked like a mess and I didn't want to let him in, but no, he just had to insist nonetheless, and now he was here inside, asking me about what I'm having for breakfast.

Yamato probably wants me to eat but my stomach's not in the mood yet and I was craving for more sleep. Rude as it was, I turned my back on him to proceed back upstairs in my room when he stops me by taking hold of my wrist.

Surprised, I turned around again to face him but I was even more surprised when I found that he was now looking at me sternly.

"What time is it?" He asks me seriously, and I gulp.

"Past 8 am..?" I answered in a rather questioning tone.

"That's right. And it's time for you to start eating breakfast on the right time rather than skipping on it everyday." He tells me, sighing deeply afterwards. I blush and felt completely flattered about his concern over me and then I suddenly remembered my dad.

My dad would get upset at me too back then whenever he finds out that I've been skipping breakfast because I was always oversleeping. The way Yamato was scolding me right now, they were quite close to my dad's ways and they were sweet but still, I dislike being scolded and I still really needed some more sleep.

"At least give me one extra hour of sleep and I promise to go downstairs and have breakfast." I said and hoped that Yamato would consider my request, but it was of no use.

"Aki," He calls, sliding his hand down to hold mine and I blush as I stared at our linked-in hands that were both in the middle between us.

"Please?" Yamato simply pleaded as his expression also softened. I could feel the warmth of his hand like the last time and I tensed up.

"But I..."

"Alright fine, you can go upstairs and go back to sleep, but once I'm done then you're gonna have to wake up." He said, letting go of my hand and I immediately felt a sense of abandonment.

"Done with what?" I asked in confusion as I looked back at him.

"Done with cooking, of course." He replied.

"Cooking? Wait, what do you mean?"

Yamato let out a sharp sigh but smiled sweetly at me afterwards.

"I'll be the one to prepare for your breakfast so just wait for me upstairs." He told me and he gave me a wink before heading straight to the kitchen. My eyes didn't follow Yamato as he walked away and instead, I just blinked and remained still, not believing what I just heard.

"Go back to your room. Leave it to me, I'll be the one to bring your food upstairs too." He said again like he saw my shocked reaction, even though he had his back turned on me. I then quickly ran up to my room and curled shyly under the sheets of my bed that I let cover me entirely.

Yamato just offered to cook my own breakfast for me and I felt giddy because it was sweet, but I also felt extremely shy. I didn't even try to pretend that I wanted to refuse. Knowing him, he'll probably tease me about that again once he gets the chance.

I could hear pots and pans clanging coming from the kitchen downstairs- followed by a crashing noise down the floor and I smiled, thinking that he's probably having a hard time knowing where the utensils were. But since he's made such a sweet and generous offer, I'm not gonna help him.

I wondered about how long it would take him there. Fifteen, twenty minutes? Because of that, I wasn't able to go back to sleep anymore. I was way more nervous that he was coming up here in my room.

"Aki! I'm coming up!" I heard Yamato shout about twenty minutes later and I tossed aside the sheets that were covering me. His footsteps were closing in, and so was the beating of my heart that went faster and faster. Somehow, I turned my head over to my right side and my eyes widened as I noticed Yamato's gift with a simple card already attached to it, saying,

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, you walnut-loving wood head!**

 **From: Aki :)**

 _The gift! Agh, you left it right here! Baka, baka, baka!_

I exclaimed in my head as I extended my arm to grab it, but it was too late to get off my bed and hide it somewhere else because in any second, I knew Yamato would be coming inside.

I didn't have time to think so I just quickly tossed the gift under the bed with only one second to spare when Yamato walked in.

I jot my head up to look at him with my heart thumping, and I saw that he was holding a plastic tray on both of his hands as he stood on my door.

"Hey! Y-You're here! Hehe..." I said, chuckling nervously as I straightened myself up and tried to act like I didn't just throw his present under my stupid bed.

"Yeah. Now here, eat up." Yamato replied gladly as he gently set down the tray on my lap. It contained a stack of pancakes covered with running syrup and an additional butter on top, while a glass of what seems like orange juice was beside it. The sight of it finally made me hungry and I couldn't help but to break in a smile. This whole time, the blush on my face wasn't able to wear off, especially when I thought of what was happening right now. Yamato bringing me food in bed that he basically prepared himself excited me so much that I almost would have squealed in delight. It's like I imagined that we were actually a couple living together.

I wonder when all of this would turn out to be official someday?

"Breakfast in bed, huh? That's really sweet... A-Anyway er, thanks a lot, wood head." I said quite sheepishly. Yamato's eyebrows arch up and he blushes, looking away from me as he scratched the side of his head awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah sure, you're welcome... It's no problem." He replied, giving me a cute and shy smile.

I seperated the pancakes on a plate from the tray and carefully set the tray down beside me, along with the glass still on it so I could start eating right away with my fork.

Yamato started to look around my room, though I don't know what he was looking for until he settled down on the floor.

"Yamato? What are you doing over there?" I asked, peering over at the bedside to see him sitting down in an indian position.

"Uh, sitting?" He replied sarcastically with a silly grin on his face, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"There you go again. Don't be shy and get up here." I demanded, minding back the pancakes I was eating again.

"You uh... You sure about that?" Yamato stood up and asked me, and I nodded my head.

"Of course it is!" I answered. I wanted to add up the fact that we've basically slept on the same bed already so going all shy sitting next to me isn't gonna make any difference, but I decided not to because it was too risky. Especially when you're going to state that you've already slept on the same bed like it means the other way around.

I pushed the tray farther away and I scooted over to the right so Yamato could sit down. I then patted the empty space beside me and instructed him to come over.

Yamato had to walk around the bed so he could go over to the side but he suddenly stops when he notices something on the ground.

"Hey, what's this?" He asks while looking down.

"Hmm?" I muttered softly because I was chewing food in my mouth. But I hover over to the other side of the bed to take a look at what Yamato was looking at.

"What is it-" I cut off my own words.

My eyes suddenly enlarge at what I just saw. It feels like my heart stopped beating too and I accidentally swallowed a bit too fast that I ended up almost choking, making spluttering and coughing sounds afterwards.

"O-Oi, Aki! Are you alright?" Yamato asks me when he sees me coughing about and he quickly rushes toward me. Because of that, I was able to distract him for a few seconds, right when he was about to pick it up.

The gift. It was there right smack on the floor.

I must have thrown it too much that it exceeded and slipped past under the bed where it was supposed to be hidden. I started to panic as I tried to come up with a quick plan to distract him.

"Yeah I'm okay... Don't worry." I replied nervously. Come on, think. Think, think!

"You sure about that? Hey you have to be careful next time." Yamato reminded me with a concerned look still etched on his face. I slowly nodded my head in response and I let out a small, nervous grin as I chuckled. I still haven't thought up of any excuse and this is bad.

"Say, hold on..." He said as he stood up again and was about to bend down over the bed side. I panicked and I quickly called on his name to stop him.

"Y-Yamato!" I shout, and his movement gets interrupted. He stood firm again and faced back at me.

"Yes?" He asked. Yamato waited for my response, but I wasn't able to give one. My mind was blank, I was panicking, and I had no idea at all what to tell him. I just simply stared at him.

"Aki, honestly... Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I replied, trying to prolong the conversation and somehow try to steer him outside of the room.

"Because you're acting a little weird today." He answered, wearing a baffled look and a goofy smirk.

"Eheh... You think?"

"Yep. By the way, there seems like a present lying here on the ground. Did someone give you a gift?" Yamato said, returning back on his plan to pick up the wrapped up gift. If he sees it and that card saying that it's addressed to him, he'd find out about the surprise and then it won't be so much of a surprise anymore. I really can't let all of that happen...

I also realised that words alone probably wouldn't be enough to stop him so I quickly set aside my plate of pancakes, stood up from my bed and shouted so loudly in quite a squealing way that it made my own ears ring.

"Stop! No, don't! " I demanded as I tried to grab Yamato's shoulders. I was able to grab hold of him and he looks at me out of wide confusion.

"E-Eh!?" Yamato exclaims in surprise. He suddenly retreats a few steps back because of shock, ruining my balance. I started to wiggle as my feet reached the end of the bed and I instantly knew that I wouldn't be able to break my fall, so I held on to Yamato's shoulders in hopes of keeping myself steady.

Unfortunately, because I was putting so much weight on my hands that were on his shoulders, I was able to slightly push him away and Yamato loses his balance as well and he slips. I had no one to hold on to anymore so I continued to slip all the way down as well.

 **BOG!**

I heard Yamato's body thud and fall back straight on the floor, and I was only able to scream and close my eyes when I saw that it was me who followed down next.

 **BOG!**

I crashed down as well, although it wasn't that hard since Yamato's body was on the way and I crashed onto him. Yamato wheezed in pain as he felt my weight lower down on him and I opened my eyes. I was unbelievably close to his face and my lips were also surprisingly already in-line with his, with only a few inches of space left to spare. My heart pounds faster and I blush deeply, suddenly frozen from moving any part of my body again.

Yamato still had his eyes closed from the pain, but after a few seconds, his eyes slowly squint open until he has given himself enough realisation about our current state. I felt him tense up and his face obviously flushes as he looks directly into my eyes. I noticed Yamato take a big gulp on his throat as his eyes trail down to my lips, then back up to my eyes again.

I practically had to try my best to get rid of the word 'kiss' or anything related to it out of my head as we silently held each other's gazes for at least ten seconds. I was sweating cold until Yamato finally had the urge to break the silence and he spoke up softly. But since we were so close, I was still able to feel quite of his hot breath on my face.

"You're... You're heavy..." He implied as an indication that I should get off of him. I forced my arms with the strength I had to raise myself up until I successfully got off of him. I then quickly pushed the gift back under the bed when Yamato wasn't looking. Now I'm certain that it's hidden now.

Though Yamato didn't rise up at all and instead, he only turned his head on my direction and looked at me with a weird smile like he was still in pain. And he was.

"Ah... Anoo... I think you broke my ribs." He said as his smile faded and has slowly been replaced with a sad and pouting frown.

"What!? No way, a-are you serious?" With my knees, I rushed over to Yamato's side full of worry.

"Tell me you're not serious... You can move, right?" I asked as I studied him everywhere like I was expecting to spot some kind of injury.

"Haha... No, I was just joking. Don't worry, I can move." Yamato answered and just like that, he slowly sat up and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"See? I'm okay. My back aches, but I'm alright. I don't think anything's broken." He continued to tell me and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

" _Yokatta_..."

"You should probably be thankful that I was there as a pillow to support your fall." He added.

"I'm sorry, I just suddenly lost my balance..." I explained as I wallowed in embarrassment.

Yamato lifts my chin up and I blush again as I found myself in awe of his face.

"Hey. It's okay. It was only an accident. Accidents happen all the time." He tells me. He gets himself up, extends out his arm to me, and I take it with no hesitation to help myself get up on my feet. I also wouldn't be denying that some kind of unexplainable shock just happened when our hands touched and got in contact with each other again.

I wonder if Yamato felt it too. But then again, I might only be imagining things.

"Mmm, right..." I cleared my throat and replied.

"Are you done eating?" Yamato asks me, taking a look at my plate.

"Yeah, there's only one piece of pancake left. I'm drinking the juice later."

"Good. Call me when you're done and I'll take them downstairs."

"We're going out today, right? Well where are we going?" I asked Yamato when I remembered, curious as to where we'd be taking ourselves again.

"Honestly, I don't know..." He answered, blinking and looking at me like he was searching my face for an answer.

"Let's just go to the park while it's still early. I feel cooped up and I'd want to breathe in some morning air. How about it?" I suggest.

"Sure, that's fine with me." Yamato replied with a genuine smile.

After I was done eating the breakfast Yamato prepared, I searched for my bath towel and informed him that I would be taking a shower first.

"Alright. When you need me, I'll be downstairs doing the dishes." He answered.

"The dishes? " I repeat in disbelief.

"Whoever said that I'm making you do to the dishes?" I said to him in protest.

"And whoever said that I asked for your permission to do the dishes?" Yamato spat back, raising his eyebrow at me and crossing his arms.

"You already made me breakfast. You don't have to do the dishes, really..." I told him. I felt really shy that he even had to offer to wash the plates, but Yamato wouldn't accept my refusal.

"I'll do it, Aki. It's no big deal." He insisted with a smile. I decided to just let him do what he wants because it's clear that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Okay, okay, jeeze... Do whatever you want." I finally agreed.

"And um, thanks. You're really... Sweet." I mumbled, looking away from him shyly when I said the last word on my sentence.

"Haha, only to you." Yamato replied witha chuckle.

"What was that?" I snap jokingly, looking back at him.

"I-I said I'm gonna take these downstairs now. Etoo... Have fun taking a shower." He added quickly as he sped out of my room. When he was gone, I shook my head and smiled to myself.

I then went to the bathroom afterwards and locked the door. I took all my clothes off and opened the sprinkler and with my eyes closed, I let the relaxing cold water hit my head as it ran down continuously on my body.

 **• • •**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yamato's POV**

"Hey wood head." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned my back around the couch and saw Aki standing before me.

"Ready to go?" She asked and she gave me a sweet smile.

Though she was only dressed in a simple, casual outfit, I still admired her a lot. Also from her pretty face, she looked so young like she was only eighteen years of age. I'm also not gonna be denying her childish personality mostly everyday that fits her looks very well.

I found myself staring at her as if I've literally been star-struck for seeing her for the first time. I didn't notice that Aki had been snapping her fingers at me as she tried to get my full attention back together.

"Yamato, did you even hear me? Oi!" Aki continued to call until I was able to snap away from the distraction of admiring her.

"Huh, w-what?" I respond, blinking multiple times at her.

"I asked if you were ready to go, but you were just staring at me. Are you okay?" Aki asked and she crossed her arms over her chest as she studied me. I blushed mildly and shook my head in response.

"Nothing, I'm alright. And um... Yeah sure. Let's go." I stood up from the couch and smiled as me and Aki headed off to the park.

 **• • •**

It didn't take long for us to arrive at our destination. The sun was up and bright but since it was only around past nine am, it wasn't that much hot yet. The wind was also active as it breezed every few seconds around the area, making the leaves of the beautiful trees rustle and seem to dance. People were already present as well, and the expression of joy and enjoyment were spread on their faces as they each mind their own businesses.

The weather was clear and good, making today seem like the perfect time to take a leisurely walk around the park. Me and Aki continued to walk ahead of the path until she turned her head and noticed something that caught her attention.

"Look, ice cream!" Aki exclaimed almost excitedly, pointing her finger at an ice cream stand that was taking shade under a tree.

Aki then tugged my arm and I gave her a questioning look. Though I was already expecting what she plans on telling me next.

"What?" I said.

"Can you treat me some ice cream?" Aki asked me, pulling an innocent face to emphasise her request.

"Ice cream? Y-Yeah, okay..." I replied, and Aki quickly grabbed my wrist and led me to where the ice cream stand was.

"Well hello there! What'll you be having?" The man that owned the stand gladly asked and he looked at us both.

"Are you getting yourself one too, Yamato?" Aki turned and asked me, but I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood for sweets right now.

"No, thanks. I'll just let you have one." I answered.

"Alright then! Mister, I'll have one cone of vanilla-flavoured ice cream, please!" Aki told the man, and he immediately prepared a cone and scooped some vanilla ice cream on it.

"Here you go. Enjoy!" The man said and he handed the ice cream to Aki.

"Thanks a lot!" Aki replied, and she started to eat the ice cream in delight. She reminded me of a kid and I chuckled, making Aki stop eating and look at me.

"What are you laughing about?" She asked me, raising one of her eyebrows up.

"Nothing. It's just that... You look like a kid." I teased, giving her a playful smirk. Aki gave me a narrow look and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever, _wood head_. You're just jealous that you don't have your own ice cream." She said.

"Right. Are you forgetting that I'm the one who got you that?" I reminded her. Aki didn't seem to have thought of a good comeback, so she kept her mouth shut and just huffed in response. I smiled to myself for winning at our short argument, but I noticed that a mischievous smile was slowly starting to form on her face. I wondered why she was suddenly smiling, until she gave a quick scoop of ice cream using her finger and wiped it on my nose.

"H-Hey, that's gross! What's the big deal?" I complained as I retreated away from her.

"Who's the one looking like a kid now, huh? Suits you well!" Aki tells me, putting out her tongue at me afterwards and started constantly laughing at my face. My face mildly heats up in embarrassment and I did the action of grabbing the ice cream cone away from her hand.

"Hey! Give that back, that's mine!" She claimed, and I squinted my eyes at her.

"I haven't paid for this yet and I'm not paying anymore. If you're just gonna keep playing, then you'll just waste this perfectly good ice cream." I said, arching the cone on my hand farther away.

"I said give that back! And I wasn't playing with it." She said defensively, trying to grab the cone back as she chased me around.

"You just did when you spread icecream all over my nose." I replied back, feeling disgusted with myself as I felt the cold ice cream slowly sliding down my nose.

"If you don't give that back to me _right now,_ it'll surely melt. Then you'll be the one who's gonna end up wasting it, you idiot!" She bawled annoyingly.

"See if you can retrieve it back, then." I teased and chuckled. Aki seemed to be furious and she became more serious at taking back the cone, but all her attempts weren't working until she let out an angry cry and gave up.

"Gah! Whatever! I'll just get another one then and pay for myself." She grumbled and approached back the man in charge of the ice cream stand.

"Hold on a sec, I was just joking. Here have it back." I told her and handed her back the ice cream, but she refused to take it and ignored me instead.

"Mister, can I have another one please? I wasn't able to _enjoy_ the first one." Aki said to the ice cream man through gritted teeth.

"Huh? Oh, well sure..." The man replied, about to prepare another ice cream cone, but I shout and made him stop.

"No wait, don't!" I said, holding out my hand and the ice cream man gives me a confused look.

"What's your problem?" Aki now turned to me and asked, giving me an irritated look.

"I'm sorry, okay? Don't get upset. Here, take it. I'm really sorry for teasing you." I apologised, trying to gently placate her into taking back the ice cream.

"Take it. That's yours now. I'm getting a new one." She snarled.

"Now... Another one please?" Aki continued one more time, but I interfered again.

"No, wait. Aki, come on..." I placed a hand over Aki's shoulder and cooed continuously.

"E-Eh... I don't understand anymore..." The ice cream man suddenly spoke in confusion.

Aki gave me a sharp look, trying to figure out what to say to me. I gave her a sad and begging look back, wanting to break the sudden tension already.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled in repeat. Aki drew a sharp breath and her features began to soften a little.

"Okay, okay. Apology accepted, but I'm still a little upset." She said and acted like she was still really bothered with me.

"Now give me the ice cream back." She demanded quite stubbornly, refusing to look at me.

"Sure, here..." I replied as I handed the ice cream back to her.

"Oh wait a second." She suddenly interrupted.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"You still have ice cream on your nose..." Aki pointed out and I could see that she was trying not to break into a smile and forced herself to frown instead. She probably wanted to laugh at how silly I looked, but couldn't because she was still "upset" with me.

"Let me get that off of you." She continued, taking out a handkerchief from her back pocket and used it to wipe the tip of my nose.

"Thanks..." I mumbled. But my crazy mind triggered again and I suddenly copied what Aki did to me, scooping ice cream on my finger and wiped it on her nose this time.

Aki's mouth gaped open in shock and I broke into a wide grin.

"Yamato!" She screamed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I just had to do it! Again, I'm really sorry!" I apologised again, but I also couldn't stop myself from chuckling.

"You're so gross!" Aki told me and narrowed her eyes at me as she took her handkerchief again and wiped the ice cream off of her nose.

"Well I wonder who started it..?" I replied, giving her an accusing look. Aki heaved out a heavy sigh but a slight smile formed on her lips afterwards. In a matter of seconds, she began to giggle.

"Jeeze, you're such an idiot." Aki told me, and I smiled because of the fact that I made her smile back again.

"You know what, you two are so sweet." The ice cream man suddenly said, and the both of us turned our heads to look at him.

"What..?" I asked, and the man pointed his finger at me and Aki.

"The two of you are such a sweet couple! Tell me, how long have you been together?" The man asked curiously with a happy smile on his face. My eyes widened in disbelief and I blushed and looked over at Aki, noticing that her cheeks now formed a red colour, too. We both made eye contact with our faces obviously blushing, and we both looked away at the same time. The atmosphere suddenly turned awkward, all because of what the ice cream man had said to us.

"She's not my..."

"He's not my..."

The two of us each had a different thing to say but for some reason, we both couldn't get it out.

"Not each other's what?" The man asked and I started to scratch the back of my head while Aki constantly ran her hand nervously through her hair.

"W-Were not..." We both say again at the same time. We looked at each other again and broke into a bunch of nervous chuckling.

"Anyway, since you two were pretty fun to watch, that ice cream will now be for free." The ice cream man suddenly said.

"Wait, a-are you serious?" I asked him, and he nodded his head.

"Yes, yes. I insist. As long as you two stay happy then it's alright!" He added happily.

"Wow, thanks Mr. Ice cream Man!" Aki thanked him joyfully, and though I still felt awkward, I gave the man a genuine smile as well.

"Yeah, thanks mister... And if you excuse us, we'd like to go now. Thank you so much again! " I followed, and I found myself wrapping my arm on Aki's shoulders. I felt her suddenly tense up at first, but they relaxed again in a few. Aki made no action of wanting to shrug my arm off, so I kept it that way.

"No problem! The both of you take care now!" The ice cream man told us lastly before Aki waved her hand goodbye in final and we turned around to continue walking.

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes with my arm on her shoulder and her ice cream now gone. I partly wanted to take my arm off because it had been there for long, and I didn't know what she might be thinking about me. But on the other hand, I had this feeling assuring me that it was alright to do so because I don't see her making any complaints about it. I just wished that we wouldn't come across someone we knew. Not on a state like this...

Aki suddenly clears her throat and I got nervous because I thought that she didn't want my arm on her all along, so I immediately took it off and stuffed both on my hands in my pockets embarrassingly. But it seems like it wasn't what she had in mind because she looked at me shyly and said something different.

"S-So..." She muttered softly and I looked at her through the corner of my eyes, feeling weirdly shy again towards her as well.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about sitting for a while." She told me, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah sure. Let's go find a bench." I replied. It wasn't long before we found one and the park area we entered somehow contained far less people on standby. We sat down next to each other and I immediately came up with a question to ask.

"Aki?" I called.

"Yeah?" She said in response.

"Can I say something?" I asked, and she giggles.

"You already are saying something, silly. But anyway, of course you can. What is it?" She said and waited for me to say something.

"Can you tell me more about you?" I finally asked and I noticed Aki flinch a little on her seat.

"A-About me? But why?" She said–a hint of anxiousness starting to wear on her face.

"It's just... I want to know more about you." I confessed, feeling my cheeks turn hot again.

There's nothing interesting about me but let's see..." She replied softly, staring hard for a few seconds at the grey pavement beneath our feet.

"Take your time and tell me anything you feel comfortable on telling me." I told her and in a slight moment, she opens her small sling bag she brought along with her and started searching for something inside. I wondered about what she could be looking for, until she took out her wallet and took out a small picture that was placed inside the wallet's picture compartment.

Aki handed me the small picture and I took a closer look at the image.

There seemed to be two people on the picture; one was a girl who I immediately recognised to be Aki about five years younger, and the other was a man that looked like he could be in his late forties. I also noticed that Aki had quite a resemblance to the man as they both smiled widely at the camera, standing next to each other.

"Wait... This is your dad, isn't it?" I asked and I shared the picture along with her. Aki slowly nodded her head in response, smiling a little.

"You're right. He's my dad. How'd you know? Do we look alike?" She answered and said.

"I figured that he was your dad since you do have the same black hair and gentle-looking face." I explained truthfully.

"Haha yep. People always say that about us. The only thing I probably didn't get from him were my eyes." Aki continued to tell me.

"Your eyes?" I repeat as I looked back at the picture and slightly noticed that her dad had plain black eyes, same colour as mine. I then found this the moment to glance back at Aki so I could gaze in her beautiful, deep sea green eyes that seemed to turn quite brighter due to the sunlight that were reflecting her irises.

Aki stared back into my eyes and we held eye contact again for a good five seconds until I broke it and I finally glanced my own eyes away.

"Um... Where did you inherit the colour of your eyes then? By the way, er... I actually love your eyes. They're really beautiful." I complimented, and Aki's face noticeably flushes as a response in an instant.

"You think? Eheh, thanks... But anyway u-uh... I got it from my mom. She had green eyes too, but my dad told me that my eyes had more of deeper green colour than hers." Aki told me with a shy smile.

"I see... And may I ask where both of your parents are? I don't think I've seen them before. Do they live somewhere else?" I asked curiously. It takes Aki a few seconds to answer and her face suddenly turns still.

"Well my mom died giving birth to me so I didn't really get the chance to meet and be with her." She finally answered and it was my turn for my face to drop.

"O-Oh... And what about your dad?" I asked next.

"He died five years ago when that stupid snake guy I think was named Orochimaru killed him. So yeah, he's gone now too. It's just me now." She added. I certainly wasn't expecting for her to give that kind of answer, so I was silent for a moment while I just looked at her. Aki was silent too and was now back at looking down on the ground.

"I... I honestly don't know what to say... Aki, I'm really sorry to hear about that." I spoke when I finally found back my voice.

Both the corners of her mouth turn up and she shakes her head. "Don't worry, it's alright. I don't mind being reminded anymore. I'm through with being sad." She said, and I instantly believed her. I would never have guessed that she was all alone now. Well I _was_ aware that she lived alone in her apartment, but not at the fact that she had no one in her family left anymore.

Which leaves her to be on the same case as me.

"Well what about you? How's _your_ family?" Aki asks me next and I glance over at her.

"I don't know. I never had one." I answered firmly.

 **Aki's POV**

"What do you mean you never had one?" I shockingly asked Yamato with confusion.

"Well I don't have any memory at all about where I was born, much as even remember my own parents. So it definitely feels like I never had my own family to begin with." Yamato explained.

"That's... That's sad..." I replied. I had nothing else to say and I really did feel sad and terrible for him. It was worse enough not being able to meet my own mother and I always felt incomplete, even though my dad was with me.

But then my dad just had to pass away, too. For a long time, I was terribly lonely and sad about everything. I even had to give up being a shinobi like I mentioned before. I lost my purpose because it felt like I had no one to live for anymore.

But on Yamato's case, I can't imagine the even greater pain he had experienced in his life. I bet his sadness and loneliness was even greater than mine.

"I know. I guess we went through the same problems of loneliness." Yamato said, although he had a smile plastered on his face.

"But... Why don't you have any memory of them at all?" I asked him, hoping that he wouldn't get bothered by the question.

"I guess we should begin by telling you that I was a test subject when I was very young."

"A test subject?" I repeat.

Yamato nodded his head. "Yes. I was kept on a glass for a long time and I've been experimented. Lots of things were injected on me and I suffered a lot." He explained.

Yamato's smile suddenly fades and I looked at him with more concern and as he continued, sadness starts to grow in his voice.

"It was Orochimaru. The same guy who killed your father. He wanted to see if he could replicate the First Hokage's ability to use the wood style by injecting his DNA along with me and fifty nine other children. Sadly, I was the only one who managed to survive." With this, I noticed Yamato's jaw tightened and his face turns bitter.

"T-That's horrible... And all those innocent children... I can't imagine that such a thing would happen to you..." I cried, and I clenched my fists hard on my lap. No one deserves to be treated like that and the more I think of Yamato's story, the more the anger was welling up inside me. But I was shocked when Yamato suddenly places his hand on top of mine and I looked up at him, blushing and surprised. He then reads my expression for a brief moment before giving me a sweet smile.

"Hey. Don't get mad. Those are all in the past and like you, I'm all over them now." Yamato assured me as he presses his hand tighter on top of mine. The anger inside me instantly fades and I return back his smile.

"So that's why you're able to use the wood style..." I then replied, trying not to get distracted by the comfortable warmth of Yamato's hand starting to dwell up on me.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you one more thing." Yamato added.

"And that is?" I ask him.

"I don't have my own real name." He stated, and my face quickly scrunches in confusion.

"What? But isn't Yamato your name?" I tell him, but Yamato shakes his head.

"It actually isn't." He answered with a chuckle.

"Ehhh? Then why does everyone call you that?" I asked, raising my eyebrow up at him.

"It's a code name given to me by Lady Tsunade when I was relieved of my Anbu duties to be assigned as the temporary Captain of Team Kakashi. And so everyone obviously addresses me that name now." Yamato explained, and I made an act of sighing.

"What name did you have before you were known as Yamato, then?" I continued.

"I've been through a lot of names and Tenzo was my name before. In fact, Kakashi still calls me that sometimes. Then I was known as Kinoe even before that." Yamato answered.

"Jeeze, not having a real name is kinda complicated... It's like you keep on switching personalities, too." I comment in response.

"Not really. Besides, I don't really need names for me to find out who I really am inside. I know myself well and my personality won't ever change, no matter how many names are given to me." He replied.

"Guess you can be a big talker, aren't you?" I giggled, and Yamato blushes mildly.

"E-Err... Yeah, I guess..." He agreed shyly.

"Anyway, though Tenzo is quite a cute and likable name, I'm still gonna stick with calling you Yamato. Oh, and wood head, too." I tell him gladly.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you like..." Yamato pretended to huff and I giggled at him.

"Say, should we get back on walking around now?" I then asked now that I was feeling the need to take a stroll and do a bunch of sight-seeings around the park again.

Yamato agreed with me and he finally pulls his hand away as the two of us stand up from the bench, but I somehow found the courage to grab his hand again like it was a casual and normal thing to do.

I saw him flinch and his eyes widened when I took his hand. He looked at me, unsure of what to say.

"What's wrong, what are you looking at? Let's go!" I urged him with a happy smile on my face.

"Ah... H-Hai..." Yamato mumbled softly and I turned around and started walking while he plodded only a few inches behind me. Though our fingers were loosely intertwined, the fact that we were holding each other's hands again made me feel giddy–also making my mood extra bright and cheerful.

I'm probably gonna regret doing such a reckless thing once someone sees us, but for now, I felt like I couldn't care less about anyone finding out.

I liked Yamato ever since. He's such a nice and kind guy, and besides the undeniable fact that I feel completely safe around him, he's silly on his own way and he always makes me happy. He teases me a lot like Kakashi when he sees the chance, but I know he's a good guy and that he cares a lot. I started to realise that my feelings were deepening and I was starting to grow more fond of him. In fact, knowing myself, I already called it that this would eventually occur to me.

Of course, to find yourself falling deeper obviously means that you're allowing yourself to be more affected, and the hole for catching pain is slowly inching wider and wider. I know that...

But I'm sure at least hoping that all this fun wouldn't only be at the start.


	22. Chapter 22

Me and Yamato probably spent an hour just loitering around the park. I've been at the park loads of times before, but right now because I was with Yamato, the whole place seemed to be new and bizarre, and I really enjoyed every second I was having with him. There were also times when we would let go of each other's hands, such as when Yamato bought bottled water for the two of us because he was getting thirsty and I was complaining about my itchy throat due to the ice cream a while ago.

I thought that was the end of it, but after drinking and throwing the bottles at the trash bin, Yamato starts walking in closer beside me until his arm suddenly bumps on mine, and he immediately slips his hand through mine again. I figured that the arm-bumping was probably just a diversion he made, and I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from smiling at his silly actions.

"Uh Yamato?" I called him when I suddenly remembered something.

"Yes?" He responds and looks over at me gladly.

"You know... I'm afraid that I still have some training to attend to and I need to be there before eleven thirty at the least." I tell him.

"What time is it, currently?" He asks me, and I hover a look on my wrist watch to look at the time.

"Right now, it's already past eleven." I answered.

"I see..." He replied; disappointment now obviously crawling up his face.

"So you're leaving now?" Yamato asks me and I suddenly felt his fingers wrap tighter around mine.

"Y-Yeah... I have to or else Lady Tsunade will kill me. I'm really sorry..." I answer with a sad voice as I drop my head down low. I really should have asked Lady Tsunade yesterday for a two-day break off of training rather than just one.

Well, it's not like I had known that Yamato was gonna ask me out yesterday, either.

"I see... I'll walk you all the way there, then?" Yamato offered questioningly, wiping away the disappointment on his face and replacing it with a bright one.

I looked up at him brightly as well and of course, hesitating on his offer was out of the question.

"You will? Sure, I don't mind. Thanks, Yamato! You really are such a sweet guy." I said and he blushes instantly.

"A-Ah..." He mutters in reply with a shy smile.

 **• • •**

Once we were out of the park, I noticed Yamato's hand slowly letting go of mine. I wanted to look at him with a look that was saying, _why?_ But it looks like I already knew the answer to it so I just looked straight ahead and pretended that I didn't mind.

Yamato now keeps his hands to himself and shoves them both inside his pockets.

We're out of the park now, meaning that we would be exposing ourselves to more people. Chances of encountering someone we knew would be higher, so Yamato must have figured that it would be essential for us to break away.

We didn't say much on the way, and once we were outside the entrance door of the building toward the Hokage's office, Yamato and I both stopped in our tracks.

"Well, here we are." Yamato tells me.

"Yeah..."

"Um... Have fun, I guess..?" He added.

"Thanks again, Yamato." I replied, using the remaining time to take a good look at his face while I was smiling.

"It's nothing, Aki. I'm looking forward on doing it again some other time."

"Me too..."

I now looked down from him and faced the entrance door, but I found myself holding back as I was about to enter inside and I stood completely still for a few seconds. Yamato notices this and he places a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong? Why don't you want to come in?" He asks me, suddenly concerned.

I turned my head around and scanned the area carefully with my eyes. I made sure to check if there were people around, especially from behind our backs. When I was sure that there would be no one watching, I faced Yamato and made a gulp on my throat.

"Aki is there something wro-"

I got up from my tiptoes because Yamato was taller than me and I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, interrupting his words. Yamato's eyes widened and his face flushes while I retreat back on my toes, blushing intently as well.

It's the second time around that I kissed him because I couldn't hold back. I know I can't just keep doing it, but I couldn't stand it. Apparently, I'm really terrible at holding back...

"A-Anoo... I'll see you later!" I said quickly as I stepped inside in a hurry to make myself disappear without looking back, leaving a very shocked and speechless Yamato behind.

 **• • •**

 **Yamato's POV**

After that unexpected peck on the cheek, Aki bid her goodbye and I was left completely stunned as I watched her go without taking a second look back at me. Once she was out of sight, I turned back around, continued walking to nowhere, and began to mumble in my head.

Today seemed really bothering to me. First off, I was thinking that me and Aki had always been close despite the short time we've been together. I knew that some things and actions were probably natural because of our closeness, but today had me wondering if I should even call the events that happened today as something that was still "natural".

 _Holding each other's hands surely weren't natural..._ I then said to myself. _Not to mention that she's kissed me twice already._

The first time she kissed me on my cheek, I was obviously flustered and giddy because right from the start, I knew that I liked her more than an ordinary friend. But I wasn't actually suspecting her feelings toward me since I thought that she was only teasing me.

But when it happened the second time, it felt different. I still felt flustered and I was still in shock like the last time, which was why I was left speechless afterwards but... There was something else I felt that I couldn't describe. As much as I wanted to think that it was a friendly kiss meant as a sign of saying thank you, this feeling I had was objecting it.

I didn't know whether I should believe in what I was assuming, or to ignore it because it could just be that my feelings were basically only growing desperate, the more time I spend with her.

I was confused. I really wanted to talk this out with someone, but since no one really knew what I was secretly feeling _(yeah there were a lot of suspicions, but I haven't confirmed them to anyone yet)_ , I didn't have any idea how to receive consultations about these bothering thoughts.

"Yamato Taichou!"

 _Huh?_

I bobbed my head up in response to someone calling my name, and I caught a glimpse of Sakura approaching in sight.

"Sakura, I see it's you. Hey." I casually greeted her while keeping a straight face.

"You look like you came from the direction of the Hokage's office. May I ask if you've just been inside?" Sakura suddenly asks me.

"Yeah, I actually walked-" I cut off my words in all of a sudden and decided to change the real reason.

"I mean... Yeah, I have. I had to deliver some paper works, that's all." I lied. For some reason, I didn't feel like telling her that I had just been with Aki. I'm already expecting she would assume that we went out on a date _(Though I never addressed it because I was too shy, I guess it was actually a short one)_. As much as possible, I wanted to keep stuff about me and her private for a while.

"In any case, have you seen Aki inside?" Sakura continued to ask me, and I thought it well for a few seconds if I should tell the truth this time.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't. I didn't really stay inside for long so I don't know if she's there." I answered in another denial.

"Oh I see... It's unfortunate that you didn't come across her. I think she's got some training today so I figured she'd be there. I plan on asking her a few things." Sakura told me.

"Ah. I'll see you later then." I replied quickly and quite rudely; now fast walking my way ahead because I now had an idea where to go.

I had this person in mind that I knew I could talk to and even though I was having little doubts, I knew I could still trust him.

"Anoo... Yamato Taichou!" Sakura once called me again and I stopped from walking. I turned my head around again and saw that I was already about forty meters away from her. I really must have been seriously fast-walking.

"Yes?" I answered a little loudly.

"Aren't you coming to at least see if Aki's inside?" Sakura said. Though she was fake-hiding it, I immediately saw the same mischievous look everyone has when they tease me to Aki, or vice-versa.

 _But I've just seen her. You just don't know it._

"I'll... I-I'll have to pass. I have to do something. I have to go now..." I answered before speeding out. I noticed her tilt her head a little while she wore a confused look on her face. She was probably wondering why I was in such a hurry to leave. She must have been surprised that I easily refused as well.

But I didn't care since I really was in a hurry to go.

I turned around and finally made myself vanish into the air, making my way to the designated place I had come up with earlier as I hoped that the person I wished to see would actually be there.

 **• • •**

 **Aki's POV**

"Lady Tsunade currently isn't here. She's on an important meeting together with the feudal lords." Shizune told me once I came inside Lady Tsunade's office, looking for her.

"Oh is that it? When we'll she be back?" I asked Shizune.

"I think it'll be a long meeting. And she's got other paperworks to take care of afterwards. I don't think she'll be free today..." Shizune replied while she was arranging files of papers and folders on the Hokage's front desk.

Not to mention Tonton, her favoured pet pig she always had with her, was also helping her out by pulling out more papers on the desk's drawers by the use of his chubby snout.

"That's too bad... And I assume that you can't fill in at her place right now too? You seem pretty busy as well..." I said as I continuously watched Shizune move extra fast and hectic that a few papers slipped away, making Tonton leap up high enough to catch the papers with his snout again.

 _It was so cute._

"Oink, oink! " Tonton muffled as he held the papers in front of Shizune where she could see.

"Thank you, Tonton." Shizune said with a slight smile as she retrieved back the papers from Tonton's snout. Tonton then snorted adorably happy at Shizune as a response before proceeding with helping her out again with more pull-out paper works.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that I can't fill in either. I'm really sorry, Aki. I actually didn't expect to be this busy this week... Same with Lady Tsunade." Shizune explained to me sadly. After compiling the thick papers and folders on top of each other, she gathered half of it and placed it on top of Tonton's head, while she carried and embraced the other half in her arms.

"It's alright, Shizune. I understand." I replied and I gave her an enthusing smile mixed with an apologetic look as I also felt kind of sorry for her because she was always so busy.

Well, being the Hokage's apprentice was obviously hard enough than what it seems. What more could it be if you were actually the Hokage yourself?

Neither of these positions interested me at all, in all honesty. I'm really not a big fan of tiring work. That's why it's really weird for me to be able to attend my training sessions every single day.

"Thanks Aki! I think you should just go home or do whatever you want. I'll be sure to let you know when we're free and we can proceed with some more training." Shizune told me as she walked carefully but swiftly towards the door.

"Sure. Thanks Shizune." I answered and I opened the door for her so she wouldn't have a hard time anymore.

Tonton was the first to go outside as he tried to balance the papers and folders in his head, followed by Shizune, and lastly followed by me before I closed the office door.

Me and Shizune split into two different directions; her heading straight ahead to the left while I headed on to the right in order to leave the building. But a few seconds later, Sakura surprisingly comes bounding in the hallway, meeting me on my path and I smiled when I saw her.

"Sakura! Hey!" I called out, waving my hand at her in a small manner.

"Oh, Aki! There you are! This is perfect, I actually came here to look for you!" Sakura told me gladly.

"Came to look for me? Why?" I closely approached her and asked.

"Well let me ask you something first. Did you see Captain Yamato here?" She asked, and hearing his name made my whole body freeze in a quick second. It was part of my natural reaction whenever someone mentions him, but I knew that this time, it wasn't just because of that reason that I suddenly froze.

It was mainly at the fact that I remembered what I did to him just a while ago. I remembered my own carelessness about letting my feelings control me, and I immediately succumb myself in embarrassment.

"Y-Yamato?" I repeat softly, feeling the blush slowly creeping up on my neck. It was probably just my imagination, but it felt like I was actually nearly suffocating.

"Yeah. I came across him outside on the way here. He said he just went here to deliver paper works but he didn't see you. What about you, did you see him?" Sakura said, and I was shocked at her explanation.

 _So he lied... But why?_

"Um... _Etoo..._ "

Sakura waited for my answer and looked at me with confusion as I looked down on the wooden floor for a moment.

"No. I didn't see him." I then jot my head up and answered with a lie as well; a shy smile slightly forming on my lips.

"So it looks like you really didn't see each other, huh..." Sakura said with disappointment.

"Haha, yeah. Sadly." I added with a nervous chuckle.

"That's too bad. I bet you would have been happy to see him." Sakura teased with a silly smirk on her face.

"Tch, Sakura!" I nervously whispered. I quickly looked behind Sakura then behind me, scanning for people who could have accidentally heard her.

"Relax, Aki! There's no one around!" Sakura said and chuckled at my sudden reaction. I blushed furiously and gave her an upsetting look.

"We can't afford anymore people hearing. I've had enough with you and Kakashi already..." I said and I heaved out a troublesome sigh.

"Oh come on, don't be so paranoid. It'll only be me and Kakashi sensei who's aware of your hidden secret. At least for now." Sakura winked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Y-Yeah right..."

"Anyway Aki, I want to tell you that Sasuke can't come to the surprise birthday party after all." Sakura began as she crossed her arms over her chest and a look of sadness spreads across her face.

"Sasuke? Oh. Did he tell you why?" I asked, quite disappointed that he couldn't come since I actually wanted to observe his actions around everyone in a much closer range.

"He said he had a mission to take care of and he might not make it in time on Saturday." Sakura answered with a sullen voice.

"I see... Alright then. Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"Nope. There's one more thing."

"What is it?"

"There's someone taking Sasuke's place while he's not present." Sakura continued, her voice and face lightening up a bit.

"Huh? And who could that be?" I asked her, suddenly curious as to who would be filling in and attending for Sasuke.

"He kind of resembles Sasuke, actually. And he's also part of the Team 7 squad." Sakura told me as she raised up her finger like she was stating a history fact.

"Who is it? Do I even know this person? Come on, tell me." I demanded impatiently.

"I believe you haven't seen him before, but his name is Sai." Sakura finally answered.

 _Sai? She's right, I definitely haven't seen him yet. Much as even heard his name elsewhere rather than hearing it for the first time right now._

"Sai, huh... I'm curious. You just said that he kind of resembles Sasuke. Does that mean you also-"

Sakura quickly covers my mouth shut with her hand, and I was only able to release some muffled sounds as I tried to finish my cut-off sentence.

"The answer's no, Aki..." Sakura said through gritted teeth. She finally lowered down her cupped hand on my mouth with a sigh, and because her hand also covered my nostrils then, I deeply inhaled some oxygen into my lungs and refreshed myself of air again.

"You could have killed me." I commented, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Eheh... _Gomene_. I didn't mean to do it... I just wanted to say that the answer's no." Sakura replied apologetically.

"No one compares to Sasuke and... Sai, well, I said he only looks a bit like him." She continued with an emphasised tone. I just shrugged my head at her.

"Right. We all know you're definitely head-over-heels for Sasuke." I teased while bringing both of my hands up matter-of-factly, and Sakura's face comes blushing in an instant.

"O-Oi..! Could you lower your voice down a bit..?" She whispered shyly to me, putting a hand on the side of her mouth.

"Well at least now we're even." I replied with a chuckle and I patted Sakura's shoulder.

I then told Sakura all about my cancelled training today and probably on the following days as well, depending on Lady Tsunade's schedule.

"So yeah, I'm free all day. Want to do something today?" I asked her.

"Oh, that's too bad... I wish I could hang-out with you, but I've got things to take care of at the Hospital. Sorry, Aki..." Sakura explained and I sighed.

 _Must everyone be busy today?_ I muttered silently to myself as I felt a little upset.

 _Well, not everyone. Yamato was free, but he's gone off now. Great._

"I see. It's okay, I'll just head home then. See you!" I said and I halfly raised my hand up as goodbye.

"Okay! Take care, Aki!" Sakura replied, giving me a smile.

"You too, Sakura." I gave her a final smile back before turning around and I left the building to head home. I guess it's gonna be back like old times again today, where's it's just me and my apartment again...

 **• • •**

 **Yamato's POV**

 **Knock, Knock!**

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called after I knocked on the door. As I stood still, I waited for a few seconds for someone to respond or for the door to open, but there was nothing.

 _Oh come on, you can't be already out this time. My mind would destroy me, so please..._ I thought worriedly.

I tried knocking again.

 **Knock, Knock, Knock!**

"Hello..?" I called once again and waited once more, but there was still no response.

I decided to knock for the third and last time. If no one's still gonna show up, I guess I have to give up and handle my bothering thoughts on my own. Though I was hoping I wouldn't have to because I don't think I can actually handle them. That's the main reason why I even came here in the first place.

 **Knock, Knock!**

"Is there anyone inside? It's me, Yama-"

The door quickly springs open without warning and I arch back a little due to shock. But finally, the person I had in mind and planned to look for was now standing in front of me with a surprised look on his face as well.

"K-Kakashi senpai..."

"Yamato? I knew it. Why are you here?" Kakashi questioned, tilting his head a little to the side.

" _A-Anoo..._ I thought about wanting to talk to you for a few minutes. But if you're busy then it's fine..." I replied nervously. I was starting to regret having to drop here.

"I was about to head off somewhere, but I guess I can spare some time. Come inside." Kakashi told me.

" _H-Hai..._ " I said, and Kakashi led me inside his apartment.

"Sit down. What it is you want to talk about? Is it bad?" Kakashi started asking me once we were both settled inside. I took a seat on one of the living room couches, and began speaking shyly.

"No... Actually, it's er..." No matter how I tried, I can't seem to blurt out the words. I should just have gone back rather than knocked at Kakashi's door if this was all that's going to happen.

"Is it about Aki?" Kakashi suddenly brought up directly, and I jolted my head up at him. With steady breathing and a blushing face, I looked at him with wide eyes. Even merely opening my mouth now became a struggle.

"Your expressions are pretty readable, Yamato... Don't you think?" Kakashi continued with a happy tone and his eye curved into a smile.

But all I could do was look down on the floor and swallow hard on my throat.

 _Just how am I even gonna start with this..?_


End file.
